


Walks in Starlight

by LeafontheWinf2



Series: Amor Vincit Omina:Love Conquers All Things [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, BAMF Arthur, BAMF Knights of the Roundtable, BAMF Merlin, Celestial Powers, Church vs. Politics, Dark Fantasy, Destiny, F/M, Humanity, Hurt Merlin, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magical Creatures, Pining Arthur, Politics, Poor Merlin, Protective Arthur, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Fanaticism, Slow Build, Stars, Stars have power, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 50,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafontheWinf2/pseuds/LeafontheWinf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emrys will bring magic back to the lands. King Arthur shall build Albion from the ashes. This is the prophecy, held dear by all those who dream for better days.</p><p>But Arthur is still a prince under his father's control, believing all magic is evil. Until he meets a boy with gold eyes in the woods  who changes his view of the world. Merlin just wants to be free, no longer trapped by destiny. </p><p>When everything you know is a lie, where do you turn for the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is in an alternate universe, so the mythology is completely my own. Ask any questions you want, I'll gladly answer them. 
> 
> Arthur will be struggling with aligning what he was taught about magic to what he experiences. Raised by fanatics, he'll have to make up his own mind about magic. Merlin will be struggling with understanding what makes you human. If everyone says you are evil, does that make you evil?

There was a time when magic was once abundant throughout the land. It was a joyous gift that was celebrated and treasured beyond belief. Children who were born with magic were the greatest treasures of their villages, praised and delighted beyond belief. But those times were long ago.

One day a man appeared. He preached of the Sun God, the one true god who looked upon all and called them His children. This god was not like the collection of gods and goddesses the people worshiped, the distant ones. He cared truly for His children. 

The teachings spread across the land, from mouth to ear until the old ways were forgotten. The people worshiped the Sun God and built temples and churches to His glory. The priests then began to spread whispers of the dangers of magic, telling of how magic was dangerous and twisted, not to be trusted. The people who blindly worshiped the Sun God believed these lies and so began the hunts.

Anyone found to have magic or harbor those who did were killed. There were no trials, there was no mercy, just death. Monsters began to appear in the forests, fear spread throughout the lands. The priests began to place harsher and harsher rules upon the people, restricting all access to anything magical. Books were banned, gathered and burned to keep the whispers of magic quiet. For many years this was the way things were. 

Until one day, many years later, a little boy was born in the town of Elador. 

He was a small thing, with no father and only a mother to look after him. His mother Hunith was stunned to see gold in his eyes when he was born.

"My poor boy," she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks, "My poor dear Merlin..." For her child was born with magic in his veins. 

Merlin grew up differently than all the other children in his town. The parents originally warned their children not to play with him because he was the bastard child, the son of the town whore. But their horror only grew when Michael threw a rock at Merlin one day and in retaliation the little boy's eyes flashed gold as the wind knocked Michael down.

"Magic," the townspeople whispered, "Do you see? Hunith has not just born a bastard, but a demon cursed with magic as well!"

"He is a curse upon us."

"We should hand him over to the Church to deal with. Or call upon the guards."

"He should never be born." 

Merlin, still just a babe at the age of seven, ran crying to his mother in the face of the townspeople's cold words. Burying his tear stained face in her skirt, Merlin continued to cry and cry through the night. "What's wrong with me Mama?" He'd whimper as his mother held him close, "Why am I broken?"

"You're not broken," Hunith would announce holding her child close, as if it would protect him from the cruelty of the villagers, "You are perfect just the way you are. Trust me Merlin, you're destined for great things, I know you are."

Merlin would just cry harder and cling to his mother. "I just want to be normal," he'd plead, "I just want to be able to play with the other children and have friends! I don't want to be special!"

"No one wants to be special," Hunith told him gently pressing a kiss to her son's forehead, "But the world needs special people, and sometimes it's hard. Sometimes it's scary. But they make the world a better place."

Merlin smiled weakly and for a while mother and son were happy. Sure, the townspeople still whispered and cursed and spat on Merlin, but he had his mother and that was all that mattered. They lived in their little hut on the outskirts of the village and they were content. Merlin went from a child to a young man, gentle and kind always willing to help his neighbors when they needed it. Many still looked at him with distrust, but a few would comment on how sweet and gentle Merlin was and how he could never hurt a fly. 

Merlin would just blush at the praise and ignore how his mother smirked. His life was beginning to look up. 

This is where the story of Merlin stops for many years. One day he was talked about by many people, the strange boy who was so helpful, and the next he was gone. Just like Elador. It was a traveler who found it one day. He had gotten lost and stumbled upon the ruins of a small town. 

He stood horrified gaping at the burned structures of houses and the piles of corpses around him. His eyes were especially trained on the only living being, a young man curled up beneath a blackened tree by a single grave. His fingers were covered with dirt, his nails broken and cracked. Tears streamed down his soot stained face as he blankly watched the traveler approach him.

"What happened here?" The traveler whispered, eyes wide and full of fear, "What sorcery did this?"

"Sorcery?" The survivors voice was a weak croak, "It was not sorcery that did this. No, it was the cruelty of men. The cruelty and stupidity of you people and how you must take and destroy all you understand!" 

The traveler cowered from the survivor, afraid as the charred man stumbled to his feet eyes shining gold as he yelled. "A demon," the traveler hissed, cowering in fear, "You did this to them demon! Do not lie about such an act!"

And the survivor's face screwed up as if he would cry before he threw his head back and laughed, long and hard. "Yes, I did this to them," he hissed voice as broken as his soul, "Let the news traveled far and wide, a demon brought a curse upon this town."

The traveler took a fearful step away, "And what is the name of the demon who committed such an act?" 

"Emrys," the survivor whispered to the still air as the traveler fled for his life, "Tell them this was caused by Emrys."

And many days later, the traveller returned to the town with the Knights of the Church to catch and burned the demon. But when they arrived there was no one present in the town. No one except for the line of graves carefully made in the center of what was once Elador. None of them noticed the grave in the back of the town that had a single sprig of statice resting on the line grave, no doubt placed by loving hands long ago. 

"It must have fled into the woods," one of the knights called, "Send a warning out to everyone that there is a demon lurking in the woods and to be on guard."

And so it came to pass. Everyone searched and waited for Emrys to reveal himself, so he could be cleansed with fire for his crimes. But as the years passed, rumor came that one of the monsters no doubt ate him. So the tale turned to story, and story turned to legend, and Emrys and Elador were forgotten as the world turned on. Emrys would have remained a legend, if not for the fateful actions of a young prince some years later.


	2. The Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur will be joining us along with the first our first monster. The monster kick starts the plot, so the ball will start rolling.

Arthur scowled to himself as he followed the dusty road. His horse looked as tired as he did, the poor beast sweaty feet plodding along heavily as the hooves stirred up more of the dust. It was made worse by the guards who followed behind him, their own personal mounts making the still air that much more unbearable with dust. 

His father had sent him to speak to a neighboring king, and luckily the meeting had gone well. There was now a new treaty between Camelot and the kingdom of Ascalon, one made firm by Ascalon's fervent worship of the Sun God and Uther's hatred of all things magic. Arthur had learned quickly to grin and bear it when the two kings started on their rants before being able to escape to the training grounds. 

Now at least their alliance was secured at Arthur could return to Camelot, if he was lucky he would not be forced to return to Ascalon for many years. Maybe he would even be able to convince Morgana to go in his stead next time. 

"It has been a while since we passed even a village," Arthur commented, his brow furrowed as he studied the land around him. Turning to regard the knight closest Arthur demanded, "Are you sure there are no villages for another two days?"

"Quite sire. There is nothing around for sometime," the knight said. He paused suddenly, eyes taking a look of fear as he studied the dark woods around him, "They say there was once a town, back in that large clearing we passed around midday. A demon called Emrys destroyed the entire town, murdered everyone present before escaping into the woods. Some say he still strikes, attacking travelers who are not prepared to deal with demons like him." 

Arthur snorted shaking his head in despair. His father's chosen knights, supposedly the bravest in the land, were terrified of silly superstitions. Arthur seriously doubted there would be a demon lurking in the woods. No doubt it would have moved on to some area far outside of the Church's influence.

"I doubt a demon that managed to survive so long would be foolish to challenge us," Arthur announced aware of how disdainful he sounded. But truly, Emrys was just a story told to children to keep them from wandering into the forests to be taken by beasts, "And if it does dare try and appear we will fight with valor and honor like true knights of Camelot."

The chorus of "yes sire" did not make it any easier for Arthur. He knew how superstitions would take ahold of rational minds and drove them mad, make them crumble to unseen enemies in fear. Arthur would not fall to these fears, not to some hidden demon. 

"Let this Emrys appear," Arthur growled softly blue eyes holding reckless challenge for the creatures of the woods, "We will take justice for the village on the creature." 

There was a murmur of agreements from the knights but Arthur wasn't paying much attention. His mind was instead running over the thought of the demon that killed the entire village. It must have been a great monstrous beast, towering over even the tallest men. With fierce sharp teeth and glowing red eyes with great long claws it had used to rip the poor innocent villagers into shreds. A horrible creature that was still free and roaming the woods hunting down innocent villagers. When Arthur returned to Camelot he would convince his father to let Arthur on a quest to slay this Emrys. 

A low shriek broke Arthur from his thoughts. He pulled his horse to a stop, eyes sliding to study the woods around them with wide eyes. The knights behind him came to a stop also, whispers of fear rising as they took in the dense forest around them. "There's dark magic in these lands," one of the knights whispered fear obvious in his voice, "Monsters and demons live in these trees."

Arthur drew his sword ready for any threat. "Be ready men," he ordered blue eyes hard and worried, "Who knows what we will face." 

There was a long moment of stillness, not even the leaves of the trees made any noise for that still second. It was if the very earth itself was holding its breath. Then the long silence was pierced by a strange noise. A loud piercing scream rent through the air, inhuman and horrible. The echoing scream pierced the air for several long moments before going silent again. 

"What the hell was that," Arthur muttered eyes scanning the trees for any hint of movement. No one else seemed to know what they were going to face either all of them ready to fight. A slight rustle of the trees was the only warning they had before the creature appeared. A great monstrous being suddenly appeared before them, the inhuman scream echoing from it. 

Arthur just stared in horror at the monster. It stood tall, at least eight feet tall, on elongated legs. Freakishly long arms hung, tapering off into massive hands too long fingers. It's torso was long and freakish as it sat bent in the middle of the road, head cocked to the side. And the creatures face was the worst.

A single blank mask sat where it's face would, while the rest of it was blacker than night. No eyes, no nose, no mouth. Just a white face. 

It was revolting. 

And with a scream it was on them. Arthur raised his sword in a mad attempt to block the creature, but somehow it's long arm smashed into his side. All the breath left him as Arthur as he was knocked clean off of his horse. He hit the ground hard, rolling across the earth and into the forest. It took Arthur a long moment before air returned to his lungs. 

Stumbling to his feet Arthur raised his sword ready to charge the creature beyond. He could hear his men screaming pain and terror and Arthur was determined to save them, no matter the cost. He let out a yell rushing towards the creature, bent on destroying the infernal being. The monster raised itself to full height and Arthur froze staring up at the towering creature. How in the seven hells was he supposed to kill it? 

But Arthur was not afraid to die. Narrowing his eyes Arthur decided to charge the creature. One strong swing of its hand sent Arthur flying through the air once again back into the trees. He hit the ground hard, rolling end over end stunned by the pain he had faced. Stunned Arthur gasped lying weakly on the ground his sword knocked away in his tumble. 

Struggling to his feet, Arthur watched bleakly as the monster crawled along the ground, body a grotesque caricature as it advanced on it. Arthur had no choice but to grit his teeth and prepare to meet his fate.

"Whatever you do," a soft voice whispered in Arthur's ear, "Don't look at its face."

"Who..." Arthur spun around coming face to face to a young man. He was pale, with dead blue eyes as he stared straight ahead at the advancing creature. Arthur had not heard him approach, how did the boy appear like that! "Who are you?"

"That's not important," the boy said in his soft voice, taking a step in front of Arthur. He was a thin thing Arthur noted absently as he stared defiantly at the monster, "What's important is that you shut your eyes and do not open them until I tell you to do so."

Arthur bristled ready to give this impudent boy a piece of his mind when the creature appeared between the trees it's inhuman screams echoing through the trees. "Shut your eyes!" The boy screamed desperation in his voice, "Now! Close them now!" 

Arthur let his eyes fall closed deciding to trust in this strange creature who had appeared before him. There was a moment of silence broken only by the sound of the creature running across the forest floor towards them. The strange boy was whispering under his breath, soft words that Arthur couldn't make out. Then there was a blast of heat and the screaming of the creature got even louder. 

Deciding to ignore the warnings of the boy Arthur let his eyes slide open. The creature, that horrible beast, stood at its height screaming in agony. It's white face was even more disturbing as it's body writhed twisting in unnatural angles as it screamed in agony. The red and orange of the flames was bright and horrifying in the quiet of the forest. 

But the burning monster did not catch Arthur's attention. No, it was caught instead by the boy who had saved him. The strange thin boy standing bravely before Arthur his thin shoulders thrown back proudly. Arthur did not care for that. Instead he was captured by the boys eyes. Arthur could have sworn they were blue earlier. Now...now they were gold. 

"Demon," Arthur whispered, his disgust obvious in his tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be saying what the monster is (the demon you'll find out) so if anyone has busses I'll listen. The reason why is because no one in the story knows what it is, so they can't say what they fought. 
> 
> I will say what it is after the monster if finally slain, but I'd like to know what everyone thinks it is. Please let me know what you thought of the story.


	3. Merlin

Arthur stumbled away from the demon lips pulled back in a sneer. The demon, for with golden eyes it could only be a demon, turned to stare at him. It's face was expressionless, the fire of the burning and screaming creature and lighting the pale gaunt face. And those infernal eyes, those cold golden eyes just continued to stare into Arthur. 

"I did not think you would turn in your own kind demon," Arthur hissed disgusted as he stared at the demon. And the demon just started there it's eyes haunted a sad smile crossing its lips. "It is true you demons have no honor."

"That thing is not of my kind," the demon admitted, voice back to the same whisper soft tone, "There are no more of my kind, and there never will be." 

Arthur sneered voice cold as he approached the demon, "Then there is some justice in this world to keep monsters like you from running rampant."

"Go back to your men," the demon said coldly, gesturing back to the road, "Go, find your mount and leave these forests to never return."

Arthur couldn't help but scoff. How dare this...this thing try to order him around. "And why should I listen to you?" Arthur demanded advancing on the creature. 

And the demon just smiled that stupid smile. "Because I'm letting you live when I could just as easily kill you," the demon admitted golden eyes returning to take in the creature that was now just cinders, "You should leave before I change my mind." 

"You would save me, just to kill me later?" Arthur demanded his eyes hard as he stumbled away from the dangerous creature. "I did not know demons were so fickle."

"And I didn't know people who had just been saved were so ungrateful," the demon admitted with a sigh, running a hand through his short raven hair. He turned away from Arthur and started back towards the road, "Mayhaps you managed to get lost and cannot remember your way back to the road? I will show you if that is the case." 

And with that the demon spun on his heel and started back the way he had come. Arthur gaped after him like a fool before hurrying after the demon. What if the creature attacked his men? What if it was all an elaborate hoax before the demon spun around and lit him on fire also?

"Where do you think you're going?" Arthur demanded chasing after the retreating form of the demon, "I'm not done with you yet demon! Stop where you are! I order it!" 

The demon of course just continued on its merry way, sliding through the tree branches easily and jumping over the bushes without a single problem. Arthur, on the other hand, was left to stumble after the fey creature on as they headed back towards the road. They stumbled out of the forest and back not the road and Arthur couldn't help himself. He starred in horror at the dead bodies of his men strewn about the place, their belongings destroyed and their mounts ruined. 

"How did it do all of this," Arthur whispered stunned. This creature had managed to do more damage than an entire company of men, "It's not possible."

"How horrible," the demon whispered, it's golden eyes fading back to blue. Those blue eyes looked so bleak as they took in the destruction before him, "All this death...and for what? It didn't accomplish anything..." 

Arthur scoffed, turning towards the demon with hatred burning in his eyes. "And what would a demon like you care for the lives of men?" He demanded voice rough. 

The demon just sighed, thing shoulders slumping as he turned away from Arthur. "I care more than I probably should," he admitted softly starting back into the forest, "Where are you headed now?"

"I return to Camelot," he wasn't sure why he was telling the demon this. Something about that strange form was captivating Arthur, making him announce his plans. Maybe there was a spell of some kind at work. 

"Well. I wish you luck with that," the demon said with a shrug. It seemed rather out of place with a dangerous creature, "You have no knights, no horses, no guards. You don't stand much of a chance."

"Thank you for that," Arthur snapped, forgetting for a moment the creature before him was a demon. 

"Right then," the demon spun around and flashed Arthur a bright and sunny grin. It looked out of place on a creature that could rip his throat out without a second thought, "Just turn left here, and if you continue for three to four days you'll reach the next town. Have fun with that." 

And with that the demon turned on his heel and started back towards the forest whistling happily as he went. Arthur just stared blankly at the demon for a long moment before scowling. He refused to be left here on the road, alone by the likes of the demon. With determination singing through his veins Arthur turned on his heel and marched after the demon.

"And what if I head through the forest? How soon would I reach the next town?" Arthur demanded ducking under a branch to hurry after the retreating demon. 

"You could reach it in a day of you headed through the forest," the demon announced with a huff continuing through the woods, "But that is only if you manage not to be eaten by any of the creatures on the way."

Arthur swore when he demon let a branch free to smack him in the face. "A what manner of creature?" Arthur demanded.

The demon sighed, turning to fix him with an unimpressed look. "The creatures are similar to the one you just faced, but I won't be around to save you," it said voice filled with amusement, "You should stay on the road. You'll last longer."

A terrible idea planted itself in Arthur's head, a truly stupid one. Arthur mustered his most dashing grin before announcing, "Then perhaps you should lead me to the next town."

The demon stopped, turning to stare at him incredulously. "You want me," the demon said slowly eyes wide with shock, "To take you to the next town?"

Arthur just shrugged, "Basically yes."

The demon threw his head back and laughed hysterically. Arthur waited patiently before the demon spun to face him, tears of mirth streaming down the pale face.

"Oh, this is too much," the demon gasped wiping the tears from his eyes, "Seriously. You want to hire me, a demon, to lead you from the forest. Are you completely mental? What about the part where I could eat you?"

"You've had plenty of chances to kill and eat me," Arthur pointed out logically, "And you haven't taken them. Not to mention you mourn the loss of my men, men you have never met before today. So I doubt you will eat me. Will you?"

"Eat you? By the stars no!" The demon just shook his head eyes wide as he stared at Arthur. It was a strange stare, almost like the demon was seeing something precious, something it had never encountered before as it gazed at Arthur with those piercing blue eyes, "I can't believe you would...you trust me...a demon...to lead you to safety..."

Arthur huffed at that, rolling his eyes. "I don't have many other options, now do I?" He admitted taking a cautious step closer to the demon. The demon curled in on itself, staring at Arthur with those wondering eyes. They were rather pretty Arthur noted in a detached manner, for a creature that would happily suck out and feast upon his soul. "So what do you say? Will you strike the bargain with me?"

"I will, but you must swear to perform a task for me," the demon demanded taking a step closer to Arthur. Those eyes were full of determination, his mouth tense with courage, "When you return to Camelot, I want you to do one simple thing."

"And what is that?"

"I want you to make a grave. A grave for a woman named Hunith," the demon admitted softly, it's eyes pained as it stared at Arthur desperately, "That is all I ask for. Swear it to me and I shall lead you from these woods and back to your kind." 

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Yes sure. I promise you it shall happen."

"I need more than just a promise. I have seen what men do with those," the demon said softly stepping forward to hold Arthur's forearm, "Swear it to me on something you hold closer to your heart than your own soul."

This was truly powerful magic. With a pained sigh Arthur bowed his head, "I swear on the lives of my subjects, I shall do what you ask of me." 

The demon offered him a wistful smile, "And I swear on the moon and the stars to lead you to safety through the forests." 

And with that the demon turned away from Arthur and started through the forest once again. "If you follow me I'll show you where I have camp right now," the demon explained brightly, sliding through the woods as if it were born to live in them it's entire unnatural life, "And perhaps I might even let you have a bit of my supper!"

Arthur shuddered wondering what sort of disgusting thing demons ate. The priests who visited his father said demons ate human flesh or something just as horrifying. Others said they fed on the souls of children. "And what exactly does a demon eat for dinner?" Arthur demanded following the demon deeper into the woods, "Human flesh?"

The demon snorted, amused eyes taking in Arthur for a second. "If by human flesh you mean rabbit," the demon said with a laugh, "I made rabbit stew when I heard the creature attacking someone and I went to find them. It's been back at my camp the entire time." 

"And it hasn't burned yet?" Arthur demanded as they continued through the forest. The underbrush was thick tripping Arthur up as they continued to move forward. The glow of a campfire was easy to see through the trees. 

"What part of magic do you not understand?" The demon muttered grumpily as they continued moving closer to the fire, "It is not that hard to keep the stew from burning with magic. Quite simple, I just wave my hand and say some words." 

Arthur blinked as they finally entered the campsite. It was simple, just a log with a blanket on it and a simple fire with a pot hanging over it. There was stew bubbling inside of it, just a simple looking broth with some rabbit. Not to mention the small pack lying against the edge of the log. 

"Here it is," the demon said happily bounding over to settle on the log and pull his blanket around it. "This is my campsite! I've got two bowls somewhere in the pack, not sure where cause I never have company because no one ever sits with me."

Arthur just stared at him, "Maybe because you're a demon." 

The demon' smile dimmed a little as he pulled out two crudely carved bowls. He tossed one to Arthur before leaning in and digging his bowl into the stew. "I don't have any spoons or knives, they're kind of tricky to carve," the demon admitted with a sigh slurping his soup, "So just dig in when you're hungry. Or don't. I don't really care either way." 

Arthur glowered at the demon before digging into the pot with his borrowed bowl. "Do you have a name?" Arthur asked watching the demon slurp contentedly from the bowl, "Because I don't want to keep calling you demon when we travel together." 

The demon looked up at him, a slight flush crossing the pale cheeks. "Merlin," it...he Arthur had to admit, said softly, "I...people called me Merlin before I came to live in the woods." 

Arthur nodded for a second before taking a sip of his stew. It took everything in Arthur's power not to spit the stew back into the bowl and dump it out. Who knew when he would eat next? But Arthur wasn't able to keep the grimace from his face.

The demon...Merlin, just smiled brightly obviously trying not to laugh. "I take it you're not fond of rabbit?" Merlin teased.

"This is...completely vile," Arthur complained eyes screwing shut in pain, "I want to scrape my tongue with the stick! Are you sure it's rabbit?"

Merlin chuckled a little taking another sip of the stew, "I'm quite sure seeing how I had to catch and skin them. You don't seem to fond of your stew."

"You are an abysmal cook," Arthur announced face screwing up in disgust as he swallowed the stew. He couldn't help the full body shudder that escaped him, "How are you this bad at cooking?"

Merlin just stared at him blankly for a long moment. "You're joking," he deadpanned, "I live in the woods. I eat out of bowls I carved myself and don't have silverware. People look at me and scream 'oh my god, a demon! Save me god!' before running off into the night. Cooking lessons are not included in that." 

Arthur flushed a little focusing in his disgusting stew again. How strange that this Merlin managed to make him feel terrible, make him feel like a monster for judging the poor man. Arthur sighed taking in the few belongings that Merlin managed to own, from his threadbare clothes to his thin scarf. 

"What was the thing that attacked my men and I?" Arthur asked softly when he could think of nothing else to speak about, "Why wouldn't you let me look at it?" 

Merlin stared into the fire for a long moment, his pale face highlighted by the flickering flames. Arthur noticed absently that Merlin's eyes seemed golden again in the firelight. "I don't know what that creature was," Merlin admitted softly his golden blue eyes locking on Arthur. It was rather alarming, "I first heard rumors about it from a man I know who lives many days from here. He told me the creature killed everything in its path, but had a fondness for children. He was gravely injured by it but knew I would be able to kill it. I've been hunting it for weeks now." 

Arthur studied Merlin as he leaned forward. The pale being looked truly upset at the thought of this creature hurting people. "I would think you would not care what happens to the humans that cross such a creatures path," Arthur admitted softly.

Merlin's smile was sad as those enchanting eyes stared into Arthur's soul. "It isn't right that innocents suffer," Merlin whispered and Arthur was drawn to him like a moth to flame, "Especially children. Children...they are so bright, so pure and innocent. I would do anything to save such bright stars from being extinguished forever because of some creature was born from darkness." 

"Creatures like you then," Arthur noted. He felt a sharp tug on his gut when the smile disappeared off of the demon's face. For some reason Arthur was convinced Merlin should always be smiling brightly at him. 

"You're a right prat aren't you?" Merlin announced wonder in his voice as he smiled sadly at Arthur, "I'll wake you in the morning. Get some sleep."

And when Arthur fell asleep, it was to the sight of Merlin staring up at the stars with wistful wonder on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, the plot is finally starting to pick up. Hope everyone's enjoying reading.


	4. The Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creature from the chapters before was the slender man for anyone wondering.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: This chapter is incredibly dark! References to genocide and religious fanaticism! Just a heads up for what's to come.

Arthur let out a yell when something slimy and wet landed on him. Flailing out of his sleeping roll Arthur managed to stumble to his feet to come face to face with a bright eyed laughing Merlin.

"What the hell did you throw on me?" Arthur demanded looking around him with terrified eyes for something similar to intestines or anything else disgusting. 

Merlin, still laughing brightly, pulled his pack onto his back. "That, my good sir," Merlin announced with a grand bow, "Was a frog."

Arthur just stared at him blankly for a long moment. "You threw...a frog...on me," Arthur demanded staring at the giggling demon with shock, "Are you sure you're a demon?"

Merlin hummed at that sauntering over to lean in and smirk at Arthur. "That depends? Are you sure you're a lord?"

Arthur puffed up at that, stalking forward to stare down Merlin. "I am not lord," Arthur growled darkly glaring fiercely at an amused Merlin, "I am the crown prince of Camelot." 

"So...you're a royal prat then," Merlin mused brightly turning to start towards the trees, "Hurry up then! If you want to reach the town soon we need to get moving! C'mon lazy daisy!" 

Arthur couldn't stop the grin on his face as he followed after Merlin. The demon was rather entertaining to be around. In fact Arthur was having difficulty of thinking of Merlin as a demon. He just reminded the prince of a cheerful young man who would be busy tending to the fields going about his average day in a quiet village town. 

They traveled in companionable silence for several hours walking together through the dense forest. It was strange. During the day before Arthur could have sworn the forest was dark and oppressive. But now, with Merlin leading the way Arthur could notice how open the trees were. The sunlight filtered prettily through the branches playing across the forest floor of ferns and wild flowers. It was captivatingly beautiful. 

Merlin glanced over his shoulder, a strange smile crossing it briefly before he turned back to studying the land before them. "You have the look," he noted absently. 

Arthur scowled again, "What look?"

"The look everyone gets the first time they manage to find themselves in the forest," Merlin explained brightly, "We manage to spend so many years of our lives being told to be afraid of the forest and the things inside it. But it's really not that bad. Some day you should travel to see the Crystal Caves, it' said they show you the future. Even better in the middle of the forest lies the road that leads to the Fisher King's kingdom and that place has the greatest solstice parties!"

Arthur couldn't help but shake his head as Merlin continued to babble excitedly as they walked together. Sometime they ended up standing next to each other strolling, not walking through the forest with Merlin talking happily about the forest and Arthur asking him questions about the different creatures who lived in the forest. 

It was almost like they were friends, not just two strangers who were trapped together by oaths. It was strangely liberating to meet someone who didn't care about Arthur's station in life. It was wonderful to meet someone who had called him a prat, and a lazy daisy while laughing brightly and pouting out various flowers. 

It was going well, enough that for the first time since meeting Merlin Arthur fully relaxed, when it the sound of snapping branches got their attention. Merlin spun around, eyes glaring gold as he took in the lands behind him. His once smiling face had shifted back to the grim mask he had been wearing before reminding Arthur that this young man was actually a demon. 

Merlin reached into his pack, pulling out a wickedly long curved knife as his eyes scanned the forest. Arthur rested his hand loosely on the hilt of his sword ready at any moment to fight back. Merlin stepped forward, silent as he moved through the forest. The demon truly belonged there blending into the shadows and becoming one with the forest itself. 

"When I say run, you need to run away as fast as you can," Merlin ordered softly his eyes worried, "Whatever you do, do NOT look behind you." 

Merlin tensed fingers tightening around the knife as his golden eyes narrowed. The sound of breaking branches was growing closer with every second. 

"Now," Merlin hissed. Arthur took a step closer, "I am no coward. I do not run from fights like these..."

"I said...." Merlin hissed turning and waving a hand at Arthur, "GO NOW!"

Arthur yelled as he was thrown backwards tumbling end over end. He scrambled to his feet stumbling into a dead run away from Merlin. Behind him Arthur could hear a loud screeching sound no doubt the creature attacking Merlin. He could only hope Merlin was fine facing off against such a strong creature on his own. 

A warm hand came to grab Arthur's home dragging the prince through the woods. Merlin was running through the woods with him tugging Arthur between the trees as they sprinted desperately to outrun the creature behind them. He could still hear the trees breaking behind him as the creature attempted to catch up with them.

They continued to sprint through the trees before stumbling through the tree line into the clearing. Merlin jerked Arthur to a stop the pair staring in horror at the drop off in front of them.

"Well shit," Arthur muttered. He noted absently Merlin was squeezing his desperately as they clung to each other. Merlin still stood in front of Arthur, just a slip of a boy against a monster. And when Arthur wasn't forced to stare into his golden eyes he could forget Merlin wasn't actually human. 

The monster, when it appeared was massive. Even taller than the slender creature that had attacked them earlier. It was a massive insect like creature, pincers open and dripping acid as it advanced upon them. It had at least a hundred legs that clattered against each other as it crept out of the brush and prepared to attack. The thick scales covering the creature would not doubt keep it from being wounded by Arthur's sword, meaning he was useless. 

"Can you kill it with your magic?" Arthur asked Merlin, eyes straying to take in the edge of the cliff they were standing against. 

Merlin let out an unamused laugh shuffling closer to the edge. "Nothing can wound these beasts," Merkin hissed hand tightening around Arthur's. Suddenly he turned staring desperately at Arthur, "Do you trust me?" 

"What?"

"Do you trust me? It's a rather simple question."

Arthur took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. He couldn't imagine what his father would say. "Yes," he whispered. 

"Then don't let go."

And then...then they were falling. Merlin simply tugged him off the cliff and they were tumbling end over end through the air approaching the ground far below them. They would never survive, why the hell had he trusted this creature! Now they were going to die.

That was when they hit the water, a rather good interruption to Arthur's internal monologue. The pair surfaced with arms waving sputtering and spitting out water. He looked up desperately watching the monster shriek in rage before disappearing back into the trees to find easier prey. Arthur couldn't keep the hysterical laugh at bay anymore. 

Merlin's bright laugh quickly joined his, the town men cackling madly as they floated in the river. It was ridiculous, something out of a story, running from a monster and jumping off a cliff to escape. 

"No one is ever going to believe me when I say this happened," Arthur admitted to a still laughing Merlin, "Honestly, two monster in two days. Bloody hell." 

Merlin's laughter stopped suddenly. Arthur turned to regard him, and all Merlin was doing was staring at him in stunned shock totally quiet for the first time since Arthur had met him.

With a smug grin Arthur splashed a little water into Merlin's face. "What's the matter?" He asked as Merlin spluttered and choked in front of him, "Did the fall rattle what little since you have out of your ears?"

"No!" Merlin spluttered eyes wide as he scowled at Arthur. He looked rather like a wet kitten, "You...you are such a clotpole! Honestly, how could I lose my sense." 

Arthur splashed him again, an amused smile crossing his face. "What the hell is a clotpole?"

"It's you stupid," Merlin teased as they swam to shore. The two clambered out of the water dripping off of them as they flopped onto the shore breathless with relief. They basked in the sun for several minutes before Merlin managed to clamber to his feet. The young demon stared out over the river, a small frown on his face before he turned to study the forest behind them.

"The bad news is that falling off that cliff added an extra day to our travels," Merlin admitted to Arthur, "There should be a village over the next hill...but I doubt you want to go there." 

"Why wouldn't I venture there?" Arthur demanded. He could see how pale Merlin was at the thought of heading there. 

Merlin turned and fixed Arthur with a hard stare. Flecks of gold were beginning to appear in those bright blue eyes as they gazed desperately at Arthur. "It's one of the Church of the Suns bases of power," Merlin whispered, his eyes haunted as he wrapped his arms around himself, "I would not venture there unless there was no other choice."

Because he was a demon. And no matter how fond Arthur was of him, Merlin was a monster and nothing would change that. It didn't matter how nice Merlin seemed when they walked together in the forest. In a few days he would be back in civilization and Merlin would be back in the forest doing whatever demons did.

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest fixing Merlin with an unamused look. "If you take me there, I'll be out of you way faster," Arthur sneered, "You can get back to your life here."

Merlin just shook his head, his eyes locking on Arthur. He looked much older than he had ever appeared before when talking with Arthur. "You don't know what's there," he said wonderingly before a determined expression crossed his face, "You're a crown prince, and you don't even know what's happening..."

Merlin nodded to himself hands on his hips, stupid neckerchief wrapped around his neck, "Right. I guess I'll just have to show you." 

Merlin slid his knife back into the water logged pack and started walking towards the forest. Arthur couldn't help but grumble and slide his sword back into the sheath before following Merlin back into the forest. It seemed strange but this area seemed sinister unlike the section he had walked through with Merlin the day before. The trees closed in around them, branches dangling menacingly blocking the light from reaching them. 

It was a silent walk so different than when he had walked with Merlin earlier. Merlin grew more and more agitated the longer they moved muttering to himself furiously under his breath. Arthur kept his own counsel wondering once again why he dared to trust Merlin. In the light of day Merlin seemed like a sweet young man going about his business with a cheery grin. But here, where the sun was blocked and the forest made noises of monsters Merlin once again appeared to be a creature of darkness.

Magic was evil. The religion said so, whispering of the monsters that magic had born which had been set on innocent people. And the worst of them were the golden eyed demons who took on the shapes of humans. They would sneak into towns and cast spells on the innocents luring them into the woods where they would devour them whole. Everyone knew of this. They all spoke of it. Arthur had grown up hearing the tales. 

He was broken from his thoughts when Merlin came to a stop before him. The demon turned and once again his eyes were golden as they fixed upon Arthur. 

"Through these trees is the village of Lydom," Merlin announced. His voice had changed, it was no longer the strange rasping whisper of one unused to speaking that Merlin always used. Now it was still soft, but smoother than silk as those golden eyes studied Arthur. And the prince suddenly found himself lacking in those gold eyes, "You know it as the principle of virtue from the Church of the Sun. They sing praises of this village and their workings for the church along with their fidelity."

Merlin's smile turned wicked as he took a step closer to Arthur. "Look upon what you people consider virtuous," Merlin whispered those eyes staring into Arthur's soul, "For I have looked upon what you consider valiant in the hearts of men...and I have found it lacking." 

Arthur blinked and Merlin was standing beyond the trees on the edges of the clearing. No longer was he the scrawny boy in tattered clothes, here stood the demon given human form. "Go ahead. See what you're kind is capable of," Merlin ordered power dripping from his words. 

Arthur had no choice but to move forward. His feet felt like they were weighted down by rocks as he moved past Merlin to walk into the clearing. A foul scent was in the air now, ripe and pungent as Arthur moved closer to Merlin. 

The village was surrounded by a wooden wall topped with spikes. But what caught Arthur's attention were the crudely carved pikes that were scattered through the field. Each one was topped with a frayed cloth sack that fluttered in the breeze. The sun had obviously bleached the sacks of all their color as they twisted in the air. Smaller bags sat proudly on the top of the pikes. Arthur scowled as he moved closer unable to truly understand what he was seeing.

"Move closer. You will understand then," Merlin told him softly.

Heading forward Arthur frowned as he noticed that it looked like the sacks were wearing peasants clothes, from tattered dresses to worn pants. Some sort of pale material was showing through the holes, no doubt whatever was used for stuffing the strange decorations that stood around Lydom. So intent on discovering the secret of the pikes Arthur nearly fell on his face when his boot caught on something hidden in the grass. He knelt on the ground noticing something long and slender laid in the grass, made out of the same pale material as the bags, half of it buried in the ground while covered by grass. 

Arthur knelt, sliding his hand along the object. He could not feel it through his gloves but there was something wrong about the things he was just glad Merlin couldn't see his hand shaking. He turned his head watching Merlin lean against one of the forest trees. There was no smile on Merlin's face as he nodded his head. With a deep breath Arthur picked up the object with his eyes closed. One breath, then another as Arthur struggled to find the strength to open his eyes. And when he did Arthur slowly brushed the dirt off the object. But it wasn't an object. Not at all. 

It was a human hand. 

Small and delicate, the hand of a woman cackled with dirt and grass. A silver marriage band sat upon the finger tarnished and dirtied by the time in the earth. He dropped the arm in shock falling backwards on the grassy floor. Arthur struggled to take a shuddering breath, again and again as his eyes swept over the field. Those were not bags upon the pikes, Arthur realized it now. Those were bodies, mutilated with their arms and legs spread across the field. Once pretty clothes were tattered and bleached by the sun. Gaping heads sat upon the pikes, the soulless eyes of the dead staring down at him...judging him...watching him. Their mouths were open gaping wounds, tongues lolling from their mouths, tattered hair fluttering in the breeze. 

The scent of decay and death filled the air, sticky and sweet as it filled his nostrils. It was pressing against him from all directions, his eyes sweeping over the field taking in each man woman and child who had been butchered and left to rot in the sun for hours. A gentle hand came to press against Arthur's shoulder pulling him to his feet and dragging him through the field and back into the woods. Arthur didn't see where they were going too busy gagging on the remembrance of the foul air. The next thing he was aware of was lying on a bed of moss with a thin blanket over him.

"Oh good, you're awake." Arthur let out a low groan, his hands coming to press against his eyelids as he tried to squeeze himself into a ball. The image of those people were seared into his eyelids. His eyes flew open as a calloused palm came to rest on his shoulder. 

"Why did you show me that," Arthur demanded struggling to sit up.

Merlin immediately recoiled curling into a ball across from Arthur. "Forgive me," he said softly, "I should have never shown you that." 

"That's not what I asked," Arthur demanded fixing Merlin with a hard look, "WHY did you show this to me?" 

Merlin rose to his feet turning so his back was to Arthur. He spent several long moments staring out over the river brook that flowed around them eyes following the branches of the weeping willows that trailed through the rover current. Merlin was perfectly still for a long moment his eyes troubled as he searched for the right words to say. 

"You called me demon when we first met. You looked upon me with hate and fear because of the stories spread by the Church," Merlin rasped his voice harsh with unshed tears, "But you are blind to the demons you create."

"You're saying the Church did this?" It was impossible. Arthur refused to believe it. The Church was good and just they would never commit such horrible acts. 

"Not in way you think, the priests did not do this. Nor did any of the Church's warriors," Merlin turned back to Arthur, his face lined with old pain and fear, "No, they did not cause this. Not directly at least."

"Then who?" 

"Their willing and worshiping audience, the fanatics of Lyndom who seek only to win the favor of the Church," Merlin's smile was a cold thing, devoid of humor. Instead it showed just how disgusted he truly was, "They were taught that everyone who did not worship their god, every heretic, unbeliever, heathen, and magic practitioner was lesser than those who worshiped the Sun God. And they took those teachings to heart." 

"The Church does not advocate violence. They seek to spread peace."

"Do you think they condemned the people of Lydom for their actions?" Merlin demanded his eyes hard. Arthur knew his silence would be answer enough, he could see it in Merlin's eyes as the demon continued, "I was there when they did it. They did not see me. The priests appeared in their white and gold and were welcomed with open arms. Lydom was once a center of the Old Religion, magic was practiced freely there before that day. They changed after that they murdered and killed without thought for the lives lost. A once peaceful people turned into monsters under the word of their so called God."

Merlin turned and fixed Arthur with a hard look, eyes glowing gold in the light. "And they call me the demon," Merlin whispered softly and even through the gold his eyes showed a deep rooted pain. 

They sat together in silence for a long while just staring out over the stream. Arthur wasn't sure what to think anymore, not after witnessing that. He remembered his father warning him about the monsters in the forests and the demons who would rip the townspeople to shreds. Not to mention how each sorcerer they found was to be burned at the stake. How many of those people where innocents? How many of them truly had magic? What if they were all like Merlin, and just wanted to live their peaceful lives without any trouble? 

And Merlin. Merlin looked so haunted by the terrors that they had just watched. He was deeply moved by the pain of the suffering of the heretics of Lydom. It made Arthur wonder if Merlin had lost someone once to the Church. 

And that just raised the question, just who did Merlin lose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of something I learned last year. As a history major, I have to learn about a lot of horrible things and many of them were done in the name of religion which is a big part of what inspired me to write this. 
> 
> If you want to know what inspired this chapter, it was based heavily off of the Albigensian Crusade. This was against a religious sect known as the Cathars in France during the 13th century. 
> 
> Most notable it the Massacre of Beziers, where an entire town was put to death under the orders of the Pope at the time. No one survived.


	5. Elisar

The sun was high in the sky, not a cloud in sight as the pair of travelers walked together. They were both dirty and worn, Merlin in his badly patched clothing while Arthur continued to stubbornly wear his mud stained mail. Neither spoke, in fact they had not exchanged words since the day before. Arthur did not want to mention his thoughts. He was still strongly affected by the horrors he had seen humankind create, nor did he particularly wish to discuss these troubling thoughts. Merlin was as distant as before, tired blue eyes always locked ahead on the forest as they moved forward quietly. 

No words were spoken when they reached the tree line. Silence hung heavy between them as the stepped from the gloom of the forests into the blinding light of the sun. Arthur's eyes watered from too much time under the trees as he quickly held up a hand to shield his eyes. Merlin looked as collected as possible in those travel worn clothes as he stared ahead. 

Slowly Arthur lowered his hand to stare in shock at the great city before him. It sat proudly on a hill overlooking the valley below it so different than any other city Arthur had ever seen. Even Camelot could not compare to the glory and beauty of the city that stood before them. It was not made of the rough wooden beams of the small towns of this city, or the thatch houses of the peasants villages in Camelot. Even the rough hewn battlement paled in comparison. 

Smooth white stones made up the walls of the city glistening in the light of the sun. The walls were high and well built dotted with soldiers dressed in the golden armor of the Church, the sun proudly on display as they held their banners and spears. A giant gate sat keeping them from entering the city, ornate and wrought with steel and silver. Most of the houses and buildings were hidden behind the walls with only the towers reaching to the skies. One tower stood proudly amongst the others, reaching up to the skies almost touching the clouds. It was covered with the most ornate top Arthur had ever seen with a great stained glass window that proudly broadcasted the sun to the entire city.

"Here you are," Merlin said calmly leaning against a tree with an amused smile on his face, "The grand city of Elisar."

Elisar. The center of the Church of the Sun. The single most religious city in all of the lands. Arthur could not honestly believe Merlin had brought him to the one city that would burn him alive without a second thought.

"You have to be kidding," Arthur turned and just stared at Merlin as if seeing him for the first time. He could not honestly believe Merlin could possibly that stupid to bring him to such a dangerous place, "Do you want them to kill you? Is that what you're trying to do?"

Merlin pouted, honest to the gods pouted at him. "I made a promise to take you to the nearest city, and I followed it through," Merlin huffed before sauntering over and gesturing grandly towards the city before them, "This is the nearest city. Stop being a cabbage head about it." 

Arthur rolled his eyes before turning and clasping a hand to Merlin's shoulder in a sign of solidarity. "Thank you for everything," Arthur said seriously a small grin tugging on his mouth, "I'll be sure to keep up my side of the bargain, make no doubt about it."

Merlin grinned brightly, "See to it that you do." He turned on his heel to head back into the tree line before coming to a stop. Turning his head, Merlin gazed at Arthur with a rather unreadable expression for a long moment. "Ego semper ambulare luce stellarum," he said softly before disappearing into the trees. 

Arthur couldn't help but replaying those words over and over again in his head. There was something about the melancholy way Merlin had whispered them that tugged at his brain. It made Arthur ponder the shape of the words, the way they cut through the air like knives as they reached Arthur, the soft sound of them like rain falling upon empty fields. It was like Merlin had placed a spell on him before disappearing from his life forever. 

Arthur didn't even noticed as he walked through the great gate into the city. It was open for the day like many of the great cities, ready for each person who needed to speak with the master of the city about any problems in their lands. Guards stood watch their eyes trained on the steady stream of people in and out of the city. Only absently did he notice the gleaming streets and beaming people who flowed around him like water around a rock. But it was their cheerfulness that caught Arthur's attention. 

Children were laughing and playing through streets, almost like magic avoiding from crashing I to anyone around them as they giggled and played together. Women carried the shopping or their groceries with beaming smiles chatting with small giggles as they moved through the pristine and well designed streets. Men went about their daily tasks, neatly groomed and easy smiles present. Not a single tavern was present, not a single homeless or sick person could be seen. They were all shined to perfection, from their long skirts to the leather boots that moved across the cobblestone ground without problem. 

Arthur couldn't help but come to a full stop on the corner of one such street. His mouth dropped open in stunned shock and for a brief moment all thoughts of Merlin's cryptic words fled his mind. It took the sound of a throat clearing behind him to break Arthur from his stupor. He turned to come face to face with a pretty woman who was holding a basket of too clean clothing that was folding perfectly. Her scowl was the only thing that room away from her beauty. 

"Oh, do forgive me my lady," Arthur said with a charming grin, taking a step out of the way, "I did not meant to block your way." 

She offered him a tight grin before stepping around him. As she started down the road Arthur was suddenly reminded of the strange words from Merlin that continued to haunt him. Well, the great library of Elisar was said to have the widest and most extensive library in all the kingdoms. With that in mind Arthur took a step forward calling out. "Excuse me mistress, but I was wondering if you would mind pointing me in the direction of the library?" 

It was the strangest thing but suddenly the woman's entire demeanor changed. No longer was she scowling and suspicious, instead a true and genuine smile crossed her face as she took in Arthur. "Oh, please forgive me," she gushed a hand against her heart, "I did not know you were one of the devout! I thought you were one of the godless heathens come to lead us astray." 

A pained smile crossed his face. Perhaps he was truly a heathen when his mind was trapped on the thought of Merlin's golden eyes and haunting whisper of a voice. "It is of no trouble good lady."

"Oh, such a devout young man," she said with the same blinding grin all of the citizens of Elisar wore, "I wish we had more like you come through our city. Now, to find the library you just follow this road. It will lead straight to the Great Library of the Sun, that's the tower there you know. There you will find every book you can imagine." 

Arthur nodded his thanks before starting on his way down the road. "I give you my thanks. This truly is the most beautiful and wonderful city I have ever seen," Arthur said truly giving her a small bow. 

"Once you are done with your business come find my inn," she said happily, "I'll give a worthy pilgrim like you a discount for the night. Just look for the Shining Sun." Arthur called his thanks once again before continuing on his way towards the great tower. The smooth white stone surrounded him as he moved through the curves of the great city surrounding him pressing in on all sides. Memories of Merlin moving through the woods, the image of Lyndom and the bodies of the dead seared into the backs of his eyes. And the further he went the greater the power of the memories grew. And soon the sound of a whisper soft voice began to whisper in his ear, soft as a breeze tantalizing whispers of Ego semper ambulare luce stellarum ringing through the air. 

The ground quickly evened out, becoming flat as Arthur approached the great tower. It looked greatly above him, wanting for nothing but to touch the clouds. The gate was just as ornate at the entrance to the city, sparkling gold in the light. It was made of the same stone as the rest of the buildings but somehow managed to shine like marble. Golden lines coiled up from the base curling like delicate vines around the tower to form the most beautiful seal of the Sun God Arthur had ever seen before. The delicate golden strands woven together to form a ring of complicated knots which slowly changed to deep red. The proud golden sun sat in the center, a testament to the glory of the church. 

Arthur stepped through the great doorway into the great library and froze. Nothing could have possibly prepared Arthur for its beauty and splendor. Two grand staircases rose to circle around the library tower, coming together to form the levels where great bookcases sat. Each one was full to bursting with thick tomes from across the lands as the men in the white robes of the priests moved through the levels silently. A quick inquiry had Arthur moving quickly up the stairs to the top floor where the books of languages were placed. 

It took a while but eventually Arthur managed to make it to the landing. The bookcases were linked together to form a veritable maze that would be easy to become lost in. Arthur couldn't help but wandering the rows searching for any hint of the strange words Merlin had whispered. He did not even know what language it was not the form of script written. Still Arthur continued until his eyes were caught on a book as they passed it by.

It was a small thing, bound only in leather with no words upon the spine. A single deep blue feather was tucked inside of it, luminescent in the light. The only discernable marking was a single star made of silver thread knotted together to show it's differences. Something was calling Arthur to this simple leather book, something powerful and siren like.

Almost in a trance Arthur reached forward and pulled the book from its shelf opening it to the page marked by the feather. It was a beautiful manuscript with the star drawn onto the page with bright colors with strange markings that Arthur had never seen before on it. And when Arthur began to flip through the book he found strange and wondrous things. But he froze when he landed on a page with an illustration of the creature that had attacked his men and introduced him to Merlin. It stood black upon the page the faceless white mask staring back at him. Arthur didn't know why he was so captivated by it. 

"Have you found what you were looking for my son?" 

Arthur slammed the book shut turning and coming face to face with a stunning woman before him. Her long golden hair was could in a tight braid around her hair, held in place by a ruby hair piece shaped like the sun. Her gold and red dress fell around her curves showing the hint of tantalizing skin as she glided across the floor to Arthur. Her face, no doubt as beautiful as the rest of her, was hidden behind a painted mask with the knotted sun and several other intricate knots around her eyes. The suns decorating her jewelry marked her as a High Nun of the Church. But her voice, it reminded him of Merlin, whisper soft with a hint of power as she strutted forward her jeweled heels clicking against the floor. 

"Forgive me Mother, I was not aware of your presence," Arthur said with a bow, slipping the book into his satchel.

"Oh, you must forgive me my son," her head cocked to the side, reminiscent of a bird of prey, "Come, sit with me a while. You look worn and weary, I shall listen to your woes and grant you absolution in the name of the Sun God." 

Arthur trailed behind her like a puppy, some force tugging him to come and sit by her side. She settled calmly on a wooden bench packed plush cushions, her skirts swirling around her to form a delicate bloom of a flower. Arthur settled next to her, letting his sword rest upon the ground along with his pack as he rested for the first time in many days. 

"It has been a long journey, but I have a ways to go Mother," Arthur admitted with a grin. There was a pressure against the back of his eyes a nagging thing that wished for him to rub his eyes until it passed. 

The Mother leaned closer, and Arthur felt like she was studying him. "There is something about you my son," she whispered a hint of steel running through her voice, "Did you meet someone in your travels?"

"I met a man, more like a boy," Arthur admitted softly. The pressure behind his eyes lifted when he thought of Merlin moving silently through the trees of the forest and his golden eyes, "But he's not a true boy..."

"A demon?" The Mother hissed in disgust. 

"So I thought at first, but he could not be a demon. Not when he is so gentle. Now don't get me wrong, he's a bloody idiot," Arthur wasn't sure where this was coming from, his need to inform her of Merlin was rather strange when he thought of it, "He is one of the kindest beings I could think of. He can not be a demon, not him."

"His name?" She asked her voice sickly sweet, "And what is his name?"

Arthur's brow furrowed suddenly. Why would she want to know Merlin's name, what did she know of him? Something was pressing against his eyes, something painful. By the gods it hurt, maybe if he just told the Mother then the pain would stop and he would be free. 

"His name..." Arthur murmured before suddenly the pain was gone. It felt like a cleansing rain had washed over his mind. Springing to his feet Arthur regarded her with warily, "Why would you wish to hear a demon's name?"

"Oh, because of what he is," she grinned sliding to her feet and stalking forward, "Tell me my son, do you wish to see what is behind my mask?"

A pale hand reached up and pulled off her mask. Her face would have been beautiful, sharp cheekbones and full lips. But it was her eyes that caught Arthur's attention. For they were the pure gold of demons.


	6. The Preistess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I had finals last week, and also had to finish a paper I'm presenting for a conference. 
> 
> Good news is, I am now on break and can write even more!

Her eyes flared gold in the light of the library as she smiled at Arthur. She was much more dangerous in appearance than even Merlin had been. Her teeth were slightly pointed as she advanced upon on Arthur her wicked grin lightening her face. She would have been gorgeous had she not been a demon. "You're one of them," Arthur whispered in shock. 

"One of them?" She questioned, voice no longer soft but now a powerful force pounding against his skull, "Do think think me to be an uncivilized creature like the one you found into the woods. I am not so pathetic as them, the ones who hide whimpering from the Church. No, I am a breed apart something greater than any of them could ever possibly be. None come even close to my power and none shall ever again." 

Arthur shook his head in denial. This was impossible, it went against every teaching the Church proclaimed. One of their highest orders was a demon. Was like Merlin.

"You have golden eyes," he whispered, "He had golden eyes. And he had magic, how could you possibly be different than him?" 

"I am the Sun, brighter and more powerful than any other force in the world," she announced grandly head thrown back with pride, "And I am superior to whoever you met in those forests. If he came here, who do you think would perish? Because I can assure you, it would not be me." 

Arthur just stared at her. "You wear the clothes of a Nun," he said slowly sense returning to him. His training as a knight was coming through in the face of a threat. This land was an ally of Camelot's even if he no longer agreed with their practices. He had seen too much, had been sacred by the deaths in Lyndom to believe them just. Pulling out his sword Arthur pointed it at the she demon, "Who did you take them from? Which Nun did you kill?"

"Nun? Oh no dear boy, I am no Nun," she said with a sickly laugh, "I am more than a simple Nun. I am the High Priestess of the Sun." 

There were three High Priest that existed through their world. One for the moon, the avenging force that had not been seen in a hundred years. One for the stars, the guardians of all those who walked the earth. And finally the Sun, the destroyer of lives and the one who burned hopes to the ground. The three were the most powerful magical beings in existence, none could fight or challenge them and survive. It was impossible. And here was Arthur challenging the one for the Sun. 

"How are you here in this city?" Arthur demanded his voice hard as he prepared himself for battle. He could not win but he would try. 

"Oh, they want me here dear boy," she sneared her voice hard as she studied Arthur darkly, "Who do you think spreads the word of the Sun God? Who do you think they turn to when they have questions? You see without me, none of this would be possible." 

Arthur stiffened at that. Why would she be telling him this? What did she possibly have to gain by giving her information away to some stranger he had never met before. She didn't even know he was Arthur Pendragon, the son of the king of Camelot. 

"Of course, now that you know this there is no reason to keep you alive," she said with an airy laugh. Absently she waved one bejeweled hand and the room erupted into flames. Arthur let out a shocked cry stumbling away from her even as book case after book case burst into flame. Behind them the flames flickered brightly in the stained glass window of the sun that overlooked the town. Neither was aware of it but at that moment there was a young man standing on the edge of a high cliff had been looking back and saw the flames building and with a determined frown in his young face he turned back and raced towards Elisar. 

"I can make this easier on you," the she demon hissed approaching Arthur with a wicked grin, "Just tell me the name of the creature you met in the forest and I will make your death quick." 

Why did she want to know about Merlin? There was nothing particularly useful about him except for being a demon. He was just a simple sweet boy, with a goofy smile who had helped Arthur out. He had risked his life just to save a stranger who could have killed him and didn't ask for anything more than someone being remembered. 

"No," Arthur snarled brandishing his sword menacingly, "I won't let you hurt him." 

"Then you leave me no choice," the demon sneered raising her hand again the fire burning brightly in the palm of her hand, "I guess I'll just have to kill you." Arthur didn't have time to react as the burning wall of flame came flying towards him. There was no time to react, no time to even raise his sword. He was going to die, right then and there. Nothing was going to save him, not from a High Priestess. 

Except that suddenly the fire disappeared. Almost like magic. 

Arthur turned, noting absently how stunned the Priestess looked as she took a fearful step away from him. His eyes came to rest on the young man standing before them, dressed in worn clothes with a bright red neckerchief lit up by the bright flames flickering around him. Merlin's bright gold eyes flashed as he took a step forward, violence in every line of his young body as he advanced through the fire. 

"I will not let you harm him Morgause," Merlin yelled his once soft whisper like voice booming across the library. He truly resembled the demon he was as he glared at her.

The Priestess, or Morgause if Merlin was to be believed let out a hiss as she straightened up advancing on Merlin with a smug grin. "I didn't expect to see you here," she called, "Defending a mortal? I should have known, you always were a soft one Emrys."

Emrys, the strongest demon to ever walk the face of the earth. Whispers of Emrys and how he would bring destruction to the world in his quest for vengeance. No one knew why he was hunting them, no one knew why he killed, only that where he went death and destruction were sure to follow. But that wasn't what Merlin was like. No, Merlin tossed frogs onto to Arthur and laughed brightly when showing Arthur the beauty of his forest. 

"I wouldn't call compassion weakness," Merlin hissed moving forward to shield Arthur with his own body. Neither paid attention to the fire that continued to grow around them, "We're better than this Morgause, we should be protecting the people from the darkness, not leading them towards it!"

"I am protecting them!" She screamed the flames growing with her rage, "I protect them from creatures like you! The children of the Moon and the Sun were welcomed to this world, but not creatures like you! Not the children of the stars! They are abominations, monsters to be purged from the world!" 

A twisted grin crossed her face as she stretched out her hands towards Merlin. "And now Emrys," she hissed, "I'll purge you from the world." 

Another blast of flames came bursting out of her hand heading towards them. Merlin through himself in front of Arthur with a shout. A golden orb of light appeared keeping them from the blue flames, Merlin straining to keep it up. His thin arm was shaking as struggled to keep the light up, sweat breaking across his pale face. With a thin cry Merlin's arm dropped and he staggered back in pain. The flames hit him then even as Merlin tried to turn away from the flames. The scream of agony reached Arthur right before the smell of burning flesh did as Arthur knelt to gather Merlin into his arms. The young demon just lay there weakly in his arms, whimpering softly into Arthur's neck as he trembled from the pain. 

Arthur wasn't sure what to do in the situation, there was no way they could defeat her. They didn't stand a chance and they were going to die here. Arthur cradled Merlin closer, leaning in to whisper softly into the demon's ear, "No matter what happens, I'm glad to have met you."

Merlin turned his head far enough to smile weakly at Arthur before his eyes flashed gold for a brief second. Faintly Arthur could hear Morgause scream as the stained glass window exploded inwards at them. There was something tugging at Arthur, urging him to turn and run from the library. Sprinting down the stairs as he choked on the smoke Arthur shoved past the panicking priests as he burst out onto the street. Running through the street Arthur held Merlin close as he moved through the streets without a thought for show as in front of him. 

The people of Elisar was standing in the streets with their mouths open as they stared in horror at the library burning before their very eyes. Already the whispers of demons and monsters were spreading through their ranks as Arthur stumbled through the gate. All he wanted to do was head into the forest, hide away in the mossy clearing so he could help Merlin heal and watch him regain his strength. 

They only made it to the street heading away from the city before his legs gave out. Lungs burning from the smoke Arthur crumpled to the ground while struggling to keep Merlin from hitting the ground. They lay there in the dirt, Merlin whimpering from the pain as Arthur struggled to breath, their hands clasped together. Blue eyes stared into gold, something deep passing between them before golden eyes slid shut.

Arthur let out a low cough his own eyes starting to fall closed before he noticed a pair of dusty boots coming to a stop in front of him. A low curse echoed before Arthur felt a large hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

"I found him!" He heard the voice yell, "I found Emrys!"

It was the last thing that Arthur heard before unconsciousness claimed him.


	7. The Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, remember going into this that magic doesn't work like it does in Merlin. There was an Old Religion, but magic came from the sun, moon, and stars. The Church of the Sun took over and started the purge. 
> 
> Uther is helping, but he did not start it. The Purge in Camelot is for revenge, explained later on, but the Church Purge thinks they are doing the right thing.
> 
>  
> 
> Right, so I accidentally copied the wrong chapter...here's the fixed version. My bad guys. 
> 
> Good news is Lancelot shows up! Yay!

The ground was moving underneath him as he rested, a rolling tilting sensation similar to feeling of being on a boat. It was rhythmic motions moving left and right similar to being on horseback when he rode with the knights. But it was strange to be lying down while experiencing this motion because something was missing. There was something he was supposed to be worrying about. 

Golden eyes that shone against the fires burning around him. A soft grin under fir trees as they rested upon a mossy bed. And a stupid neckerchief around a pale neck that Arthur loved. A whisper soft voice that managed to ring with power while still being gentler than a summer breeze. 

Merlin.

Eyes flying open Arthur struggled to get to his feet. But even as he managed to lever himself onto his forearms the agonizing pain in his stomach kept him from rising my faster. With an agonized groan Arthur looked down at his torso noticing thick bandages wrapped around his chest. They twisted around his shoulders and smelled of some herb Arthur had never heard of that was pressed against his burns. 

He was under a threadbare grown blanket, a couple holes in the blanket showing his bare legs. He was inside a covered wagon, the top covered with the same scratchy material that made up the blanket held together by corded rope. He was surrounded by crates that were tied down to the frame of the wagon as it kept moving. 

Merlin was no where to be seen. All Arthur could remember was Merlin's Burt body pressed against him as they lay on the dirt road. He had to hope the young demon was safe or at least being well looked after until Arthur could find his way to him. 

"How are you feeling?" 

Arthur jumped a little, twisting his body to come face to face with a rather beautiful woman. Her long blond hair hung in a heavy braid down her front as she clambered into the wagon with her. She wore thick leather clothes and Arthur noted the several daggers strapped to her curves as she settled in front of Arthur with an easy going grin. Arthur didn't have the opportunity to smile back at her, he was at the mercy of her and whoever was traveling with her. And no doubt she had Merlin.

"Who the hell are you?" Arthur demanded as he struggled to stay upright, "Where am I? Where is my companion?" 

Her smile became more predatory at that as she shifted forward. The easy going woman was gone and a deadly predator was in her place. "You can just call me Isolde," she commented absently as her disconcerting green eyes pinned Arthur in place, "Tell me, how did you come to meet this companion of yours?"

They knew Merlin was a demon. At the very least they suspected it and wanted him to confirm it before slaying Merlin. Arthur had the feeling he would be spared as they whispered how he had been enchanted by the demon. And while there was something enchanting about Merlin, but he was under no enchantment.

"Merlin?" Arthur snorted rolling his eyes, "To be honest he's just someone who stumbled across me in the woods and offered to help me."

Isolde made a tsk sound, "I don't quite believe you on that one. No one would be foolish enough to help a complete stranger they ran into in the woods."

"He is. He's a complete idiot," Arthur admitted with a sigh, "I wouldn't be surprised if he was actually a simpleton to tell you the truth."

"Truly? Because I have heard it said that he is actually a demon," Isolde's smile was razor sharp, "And this only gives further proof of such a tale." 

 

She held up the book Arthur had found, it looked slightly charred around the edges from the fire. The feather was sticking out of it also. Arthur frowned at it. Sure it had been taken from the library but why would that matter, just about every book in the land was there. 

"It's just a book I found," Arthur protested, "There's nothing really special about it honestly. I was holding it before the fire started. Not that big of a deal."

"You just found it?" She demanded her face blank. Arthur nodded and a bright grin burst across her face before she let out a delighted laugh. "It's alright," she called over her shoulder, "He doesn't know what it is! We can trust him!" 

A deep laugh came from the front of the wagon before the cover was pulled aside to reveal a grinning young man. He was deeply tan with short black hair and laughing brown eyes. White teeth flashed in his mouth. "I told you he wouldn't," the man said with an eyeroll, "Merlin wouldn't have saved him if he was a threat." 

Arthur's eyes widened as that thought crept into his mind. Merlin. Where the hell was Merlin?

"You have Merlin with you?" Arthur demanded worry lining his face, "Is he alright? Was he injured in the fire? Has he been treated yet? When can I see him?" 

The man's grin softened at the mention of Merlin, his chocolate eyes gentle as they regarded Arthur. "He's mostly fine, you both are," he explained gently, "You have only superficial burns while Merlin's damage is from breathing in the smoke. He'll have a terrible cough for a while but will recover eventually." 

Arthur frowned as he leaned in closer to the man and Isolde, "His voice...was it from smoke damage?" 

Isolde's eyes darkened at that. "That's not my story to tell," her mouth was a hard line as she regarded Arthur, "For that you'll need to ask Merlin himself." 

"Where is he then?" Arthur demanded his blue eyes fierce, "I need to speak to him." 

Isolde nodded at that cheerfully announcing she would go fetch Merlin for them. The strange man's expression brightened at the mention of Merlin's name, a softness entering his eyes as he followed Isolde's retreat with his eyes. Arthur studied him closely wondering what made this man so desperate to be around the young demon, what pushed him to get the far off look Arthur had seen on love sick knights who mooned over the ladies. 

Before he could say anything he heard the sound of rustling from the back of the wagon as Merlin clambered in. He looked fine, dressed in a new outfit of a long white shirt hat was belted onto his thin frame covered by a brown vest that kept it from sliding off his shoulders. The king billowing sleeves were tucked into thick bandages that covered Merlin's hands. Dark brown pants were tucked into soft leather boots, and of course around his neck was wrapped in that blue monstrosity. Merlin smiled brightly as he clambered over to hover over Arthur. 

"Oh, thank the stars you're alright! I thought you were never going to wake up, it's been two days Arthur and you didn't wake up," Merlin gushed running his hands over Arthur's shoulders as his raspy voice grated over Arthur's ears, "Tristan said you'd be fine but when you didn't wake up I was starting to get so worried even when Lance said you'd be fine if I gave it more time. I would have tried to use my magic to heal you if I could but I'm terrible with healing magic and would have made you worse. You look like you're in pain, am I hurting you? Oh I am aren't I! Why haven't you said anything about that...." 

"Merlin, let the poor man breathe," the stranger called laughing brightly. He reached out, one callused hand coming to rest against Merlin's stick thin arm, "He's just woken up, the last thing he needs is to be interrogated by a skinny little thing like you!"

Merlin scowled, rolling his eyes at the man before running a hand down Arthur's arm. "Just ignore him, he's quite a silly man," Merlin told Arthur with a sweet grin, one that called for Arthur to run his hands through Merlin's spiky hair and hold him close, "Truly Arthur, you should be resting. Many of your burns were healed but sleep will help you heal far more quickly." 

Arthur frowned at that. Hadn't Merlin been injured same as him, wasn't he suffering damage from breathing smoke? Before Arthur could say anything the strange man fixed Merlin with a chiding glare. "You just inhaled smoke," the stranger deadpanned with a scowl, "Do you remember what happened the last time you inhaled smoke? Because I do, you still can't talk above a whisper on a good day because of that! Honestly Merlin, out of everyone here you should be the one resting." 

Merlin made a face at the man causing him to laugh delightedly at the disgruntled look on Merlin's young face. They were far too close to have just met. That meant they had known each other before they stumbled across him and Arthur injured outside of the great city. Their familiar grins, the way Merlin would have a slight blush and the stranger watched over him fondly almost forgetting Arthur was present. 

"I take it you two know each other then?" Arthur asked watching them trade boyish grins with a scowl.

"Oh yes, we've known each other for quite sometime," Merlin's bright eyes widened in understanding cheeks staining red with embarrassment, "I can't believe I forgot to introduce you to each other! Arthur, this is my dear friend Lancelot."

Lancelot smiled pleasantly at Arthur inclining his head regally, "It is a pleasure to meet the crown prince of Camelot." 

Merlin grinned at the stunned expression on Arthur's face towards Lancelot's knowledge. "Come know Arthur, I can't keep secrets from Lance," Merlin teased with a delighted laugh.

Arthur felt a painful twinge in his stomach to hear this. He may not have known Merlin long but he wished to be the one who Merlin turned to. He did not miss the fond looks Lancelot gave the golden eyed boy as they spent time together nor did he miss the way every grin from Lancelot let to Merlin's shy smiles. So Arthur watched the pair bicker for a while before Merlin eventually fell into sleep curled against Arthur's warm body. 

"How do you know each other?" Arthur asked softly, tucking Merlin close against his side covering the sleeping boy with his blanket. 

Lancelot's smile dimmed for the first time since they had met, eyes haunted by the past. "We know each other very well Prince Arthur. For you see, long ago Merlin and I were to be married."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, everything works out in the end. What's an epic story (seriously, I've passed 100 pages writing this thing) without multiple love interests. But true love will prevail, mostly cause this is depressing enough as it is. 
> 
> Really guys, it gets worse. I am a horrible human being.


	8. My Love is like a Summer Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it! Lancelot and Merlin's backstory is explained a bit more, and there is a reason why I out them in the relationship they did. 
> 
> A bit more is explained about magic also explained a bit more in this. 
> 
> To give you an idea about the politics, this is very similar to the situation in Europe before the Crusades where the Church and the Monarchs are trying to have more power. There is a ton going on behind the scenes.

They met when they were children, barely more than seven years old. Merlin had lived in Elador his entire life, hidden in the outskirts with his mother who watched the villagers with wary eyes. She had been especially wary when the news reached her of the strangers coming to live in their village. Hunith had ordered her son never to approach the strangers warning him of the pain and suffering they would bring. Merlin, who feared the cruelty of the other children, agreed quickly and took to playing in the forest. It was there he met Lancelot the first time. 

It had been in winter when the snowfall made the animals dangerous as they searched for food. Merlin, so small and delicate, was the perfect meal for the animals that hid in the woods. Little Merlin was found by wolves first one winter afternoon. With a shriek the child turned and fled stumbling through the snow to afraid to use his magic. Hunith had taught her son too well in hiding his powers, and now it would cost him. 

Luck had been on his side that day, when little Lancelot, who was still bigger than Merlin, appeared waving a stick to chase of the wolves. Of course two children against a pack of wolves stood no chance, no matter who brave young Lancelot was. But when one of the children had magic, it was quite a different story. With his eyes flashing gold Merlin summoned a windstorm to scare off the woods. Finally the wolves fled and the two children stood, Lancelot in shocked silence while Merlin stood with his eyes squeezed shut as fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

A warm hand against a pale cheek led to Merlin opening his bright eyes, gazing into the warm smiling eyes of Lancelot. "Are you alright?" The bigger boy asked brushing stray tears from round cheeks.

"Yo-you're not afraid of me?" Merlin asked shyly, curling into himself, "You don't think I'm a demon?" 

Lancelot's brows furrowed. "Why would I think you're a demon?" He demanded reaching out to take a small pale hand in his, "You saved me....so you must be an angel. And Mama said angels were very good things, so you must be a very good thing too! Come on, I'll escort you home." 

They were best friends from that day forth. Lancelot adored little Merlin, fussing over his tiny friend as he worried over the younger boy. He watched how the cruel words sent towards a bastard and a demon crushed his young spirit and left him a sobbing mess in Lancelot's warm arms. Merlin worshiped the ground Lancelot walked on, his only friend could do no wrong in Merlin's bright eyes which made Lancelot's kindness especially good for he was deserving of the praise. Merlin happily played the damsel for his knight to save, helping Lancelot learn to think on his own of they grew together. 

It was the simple love of childhood, the two falling together without a care for the world. Friendly hugs began to linger as they got older, a softer light entering their eyes when they met became apparent to everyone around them. How strange it was, Lancelot whispered one day, that the world did not hate two men together for everyone knew certain men could bear children. But that was from magic, which was now feared. It was the first time the two children questioned their world and wondered over its unfairness. 

"The priest said you were evil," Lancelot announced one day as he guarded over Merlin. They were twelve now, one strong and bold the other fair and quiet. It was still tragically often that Merlin would turn to Lancelot in tears over the cruelty of others. Today they were gathering flowers for their mothers because Merlin could not face the villagers, "But that can't be right. You're too gentle to be evil Merlin." 

Merlin frowned as a small crease formed between his brows as he pulled up some flowers. "I could be evil though," Merlin said sadly with a sigh, "Everyone says it...so it must be true."

"You fainted when my nose was bleeding," Lancelot deadpanned reaching out to steady Merkin when he stumbled over a tree root, "Please tell me how you plan to murder us all when you cry over every little thing."

"I do not!" 

"Of course you do! You cried when I scrapped my knee!" Lancelot protested pulling Merlin in for a quick kiss on the cheek, "One day, I'll become a knight. And you'll be my lady because I'll marry you because knights are good and so their wives have to be good also! Then everyone will know you're good and I'll keep you safe from everything bad in the world."

Merlin had just laughed brightly at him before rushing ahead to pick another flower. Neither really spoke of it again, it was simply understood that one day they would marry. They were young and in love, convinced nothing could ever harm them again as long as they were together. Their chaste childhood love grew with them. They gave each other everything, Lancelot rejoicing in the gift a shy blushing Merlin gave him one night. In summer air perfumed by flowers, they learned each other in every sense as they would be excepted when married. They were so happy that night, curled together in sweet grass under the stars. 

Lancelot still wished to become a knight, and at the age of sixteen set off to find the Wandering Knights to gain his knightship. Merlin was left behind with the promise that Lancelot would return and on that day he would marry Merlin and take him far away. Because Merlin was his flower, a bright delicate blossom that needed to be protected. And if left in the village, one day he would wilt and die. 

But that day never came, for when Lancelot returned to Elador it was burned to the ground and everyone was dead. So Lancelot came to mourn his young love before moving on, swearing to himself to discover what happened to Merlin. Maybe one day he would be able to avenge his bride-to-be.

"I ran into this caravan several days later," Lancelot told Arthur, curled up in the back of the wagon as they both watched over a sleeping Merlin, "It wasn't until a year later that I found out they had discovered Merlin and smuggled him out to a healer under the church's nose. By the time I learned that he was long gone, and it was another two years before we were reunited." 

Lancelot smiled sadly running a hand through Merlin's spiky hair for a brief moment. "I was two years too late to get him," Lancelot admitted with a weak look, "By the time we ran into each other again Merlin was convinced that if he was with anyone they would die. He was convinced he was a curse on anyone who came near him. Nothing I did could convince him otherwise." 

"Merlin, a curse," Arthur scoffed absently tucking the blanket tighter around Merlin's thin shoulders. He was not pleased that Merlin rolled closer to him, snuffling softly in his sleep, "I can't see it. He's too foolish to be evil. I'm pretty sure a stray breeze could beat him." 

Lancelot grinned at that. He noted absently that Arthur was fussing in his own way over Merlin's sleepy form, and how Merlin turned happily towards Arthur's heat with a happy sigh. They made quite a sight together as they rested, light and dark, the sun and the moon resting together as they healed. "I see what you mean," Lancelot said running his hand through Merlin's hair one last time before pulling back, a wistful smile on his face, "I'll leave you both to rest and regain your strength. I know you will be needing it." 

It took several days for Arthur to regain his strength. Each moment was spent with Merlin, the younger man fussing over his wounds even as the cough persisted. Arthur spent most of his time worrying over Merlin's weak cough and his whisper soft voice. They spent evenings curled up together under blankets, small smiles shared like secrets as they spoke of their dreams. Arthur spoke of being free from the crushing responsibility of being a prince, Merlin spoke of wishing he was human, not a demon. They were steadily growing closer lingering touches and gentle presses against each other as they grew stronger while still chaste. Arthur would not take another man's intended, he respected Lancelot too much to try anything with Merlin. 

Merlin spent his days with Lancelot, speaking softly about mysteries Arthur had never heard of. There was some book they spoke of often, something that would make Merlin frown and stare thoughtfully at the stars at night. Lancelot seemed to know exactly the problem was, he would place a hand on Merlin’s thin shoulder trying to take his mind off whatever was plaguing Merlin. It made Arthur want to scream for some reason he could not reason as to why. 

Arthur on the other hand, spent his days with Isolde and the leader of the caravan. The man’s name was Tristan, he was a cold man with hard eyes. At first he was not pleased that Arthur had joined them, his hatred of nobles and royals well known. It had taken a week before Arthur and Tristan managed managed to find an agreement. Tristan had lost his wife and child to Uther when it was discovered his daughter had magic. His wife had tried to save her, and Uther executed both of them.

It had taken Arthur a long time to come to terms with this as once again his entire worldview was shifted on its axis. He’d turned to Merlin for comfort, discussing this new view with the other under the blankets they slept under. And everyday Arthur became more and more convinced Merlin wasn’t a demon, but was so wonderfully human.

It was one such night when they were all gathered around the campfire. Merlin was tucked into Arthur’s side with Lancelot covering the other side. The three were wrapped up in a warm blanket as the two humans kept a dozing Merlin upright. Isolde and Tristan sat on the other side of the fire with indulgent grins. It was peaceful, and would have continued in that vein if something hadn’t suddenly occurred to Arthur as they rested together. 

“That book that I found in the library,” Arthur said softly. He noted absently that Merlin let out a weak whine at that as everyone else traded worried glances, “Why is it so important?”

Tristan sighed leaning forward fixing Arthur with a dark look. “That book that you found is incredibly rare. I honestly wouldn’t have believed Isolde if I hadn’t seen the blue feather in the book. There’s only one thing that could come from.”

“A starbird,” Isolde took over a delighted grin on her face. She looked wistful as she studied Arthur, “The Church tells us that the Sun God created us all, and the monsters and demon came from the magic that was twisted. But they’re liars. There are three types of people born into the world, either from the magic of the Sun, the Moon, or the Stars.”

“The Moon created the first children, beautiful beings such as the fae,” Tristan said with a dark frown on his lined face, “But the Sun created children next, and they destroyed the beauty of the world. Death and destruction followed them wherever they went. The Moon swore revenge and created the monsters.”

“But the Stars thought differently,” Merlin’s rasp cut through the night air, everyone silenced as they turned to regard him. Golden eyes stared brokenly at the flames flickering before them, “The Stars loved all life, they had watched over the world in silence for many years. They had seen all the goodness and all the wickedness of the Sun and Moon Children and they wanted to save them. So they created the Star Children and gave each one a heart of a star which held a spark of magic to protect and guard the people of the earth.

“That book is the book of one of the Star Children. In it is every creature they encountered, how to fight and kill it, along with where the creatures frequent. There are detailed maps of the lands they traveled on and descriptions of the people they met. This isn’t just a book...it’s someone’s entire life recorded for future generations to protect themselves.”

Lancelot gently ran a hand through Merlin’s hair before taking over the conversation. “The Church of the Sun has burned all of the Starbooks,” Lancelot said softly, “They are also the ones who the Church calls demons. The feather came from another creation of the Stars. The starbird was said to have been the most beautiful creatures in all of the world but they were all killed by the Church.”

Isolde leaned forward, her gleeful grin gone, “The feather of the starbird has magic in it, magic only the Star Child can activate. And Merlin is the only Star Child still alive.”

The mood was somber after that each of them deciding to go to sleep after that revelation. Arthur tucked Merlin into his side, his view of the young man completely destroyed with the knowledge Merlin had never been a demon. There was nothing evil about Merlin, who was so sweet and smiled lovingly at Arthur under the starlight. 

“There’s more,” Merlin whispered from his place tucked against Arthur’s chest, “I’ve never told anyone this before...but I know I can tell you.”

Arthur cupped Merlin’s cheek in one calloused palm pressing his forehead against Merlin’s. “You know I’ll listen to whatever you want to say,” Arthur admitted tucking Merlin even closer to his chest.

“The Stars...they talk to me sometimes, they speak to me in my dreams,” Merlin admitted shyly a blush staining his cheeks, “They tell me that I’m more than just Merlin, that Emrys is the name I will be remembered by. That I am destined for great things, not because of my mother but because of my father. They tell me I shall fulfill my true destiny.”

Merlin took a shaky breath a single tear running down his face. “But I don’t know my destiny is,” Merlin whispered brokenly, “How can I fulfill it if I don’t even know what it is?”

“We’ll figure it out,” Arthur murmured brushing the tear away tenderly with a gentle smile, “I won’t leave you, I promise Merlin. I won’t let anything hurt you so long as I’m here.”

Oh, Arthur realized as Merlin beamed at him, he was in trouble. A warm feeling settled in the pit of his stomach when Merlin buried his face in Arthur’s shoulder with a happy sigh. When Arthur met Merlin in the woods so many days ago, he hadn’t expected to fall so madly in love with what he had though was a demon. Now he saw a young man, a scarred young man. Merlin was loved, adored by Lancelot. No would could love a demon, so if Merlin was loved he must not be a demon. How strange, Arthur mused, that he would do everything in his power to keep Merlin safe from the dangers of the world because Merlin...Merlin deserved everything and more. 

And Arthur would make sure he had it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason for Lancelot: Basically to show how much better Arthur is for Merlin. Lancelot treats Merlin like a porcelain doll, something to be locked away and protected. Which was great when Merlin needed that.
> 
> But now he's been on his own and can defend himself and is more independent. That isn't a good relationship for him now, while Arthur is. Because Arthur see's him as an equal (or he will once he get's over the demon thing) and that's what Merlin needs.


	9. Meeting Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a question about what was going on with Camelot at this time. If you guys would like, I could write a chapter from Leon or Uther's point of view. For, now we just don't know what's happening because Arthur doesn't know.

He was in the rose garden of Camelot, that much was certain. There was the winding path that led through the twisted roses, following it would lead to a simple wrought iron bench. The bench would be underneath a the one tree in the rose garden, a willow created to let shade rest on the bench that was nestled amongst the roses and a small pond of crystal clear water.

He moved down the path, eyes following the pale pinks and whites of the roses. They slowly blossomed into dark blooms, deep reds softer than velvet in the night. The deeper he went into the garden the more fantastic the colors became. Soft yellows, whites streaked with pink and red, and the soft violet roses that had always been his favorite. Arthur absently reached out to run his fingers against the delicate flower. 

The wind blew against him gently, pushing Arthur forward deeper into the rose garden. He followed the path feet heavy and head floating as he rounded the last bend. There was a single figure curled up on the bench. 

Soft blue velvet covered the slim form, the gentle folds of the robe falling over the frail looking figure. A pale delicate hand was resting on a beautiful rose that sparkled like crystal in the air, the light spilling off of it reflecting rainbows around. A delicate circlet sat upon dark hair, stones sparkling like the stars in the sky as a small smile appeared.

Arthur dropped to his knees, resting one heavy hand on a delicate knee while the other came to cup a porcelain cheek. Arthur smiled lovingly delighting in the look of adoration on that face.

Arthur gently caressed the warm cheek with his thumb. “Did you know?” Arthur mused to himself, delighting in the soft laughter, “That my love walks in starlight, far away from the darkness of this earth.”

The figure leaned in close, pressing a gentle kiss to Arthur’s forehead. “Ego semper ambulare luce stellarum,” came the whisper soft voice before petal soft lips found Arthur’s…

With a low gasp, Arthur opened his eyes. He was curled up under the thick blanket without his chainmail, sword close at hand. But his eyes fell to take in dark hair pressed against his chest, a fragile face tucked into Arthur’s neck as Merlin slept happily in his arms. Arthur couldn’t help but grin imagining Merlin in soft velvet sitting proudly by Arthur’s side on a smaller throne, the consort’s ring on one of those thin fingers. But it was impossible, Merlin had magic and would always be hunted if Arthur dared to take him to Camelot. It would be much safer for Merlin if he was kept far away from the court. Merlin remaining by Arthur’s side would just be a rather pleasant dream. 

“Arthur?” Merlin whispered, awakening to Arthur’s cloudy face. He rested a hand against Arthur’s chest, a worried smile on his face, “What’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a spirit.” 

Arthur offered a gentle smile to Merlin, tugging Merlin closer to himself hiding him from the dangers of the world. For a little while longer he could dream that Merlin would be his forever. “Nothing,” Arthur said gently hoping to keep Merlin sleepy and pliant in his arms for a while longer, “Just a dream. Nothing to worry over.”

Merlin hummed in agreement burying his face in Arthur’s neck again with a happy sigh. Those bright eyes fell closed as he curled up in Arthur’s arms getting a couple more minutes of sleep. Arthur watched over him with a worried scowl. They would be leaving the caravan today, leaving Tristan and Isolde far behind as they headed towards Camelot. Merlin would be forced to leave Arthur behind to keep from being caught and tortured before Uther executed him. 

Arthur wasn't sure how to feel about Lancelot leaving Merlin. Yes, the man was a decent fighter and a good person who was needed by the caravan. But he also looked at Merlin with barely hidden longing and gentle eyes. All Arthur could think of was that Merlin had once been promised to Landelot, it would be fairly easy for them to fall together once again. Except here was giving Merlin up, letting go of his potential future with Merlin. He had a chance Arthur would never have, All Arthur wanted was to be with Merlin, to keep him safe and happy.

But that was never going to happen. 

"You'll have to head out on foot," Isolde told them a frown of true regret on her face, "We need to horses to take our wares to the next city. There is nothing we can spare."

"Head north and you will find the Great Road," Tristan told them, "Follow it, and you shall reach Camelot within the week. The wilds heading in that direction are filled with monsters, creatures no one has ever encountered and lived to tell the tale. The Road will keep you safe."

Arthur turned to Merlin. "Have you traveled this road before?" The prince asked. 

Merlin shook his head in denial, "Even with my magic I would never dare to brave those woods." 

Lancelot grinned wrapping a powerful arm around Merlin's shoulders. "You'll be fine," he said easily, bringing forward a feeling of hope in Arthur, "With your magic, and his steel, nothing can harm you." 

"Be careful," warned Tristan as the three companions prepared to leave, "For there is great danger on the path you travel." 

"We will be as careful as possible," Merlin promised leaning and accepting the hugs from both Isolde and Tristan. They clasped hands with Arthur before parting ways, the caravan continuing onwards while the three travelers headed through the forest. Arthur looked away when Lancelot tugged Merlin close to press a chaste kiss to his cheek before they separated, possibly forever. It took them only half an hour to reach the Great Road before they started once again on their journey. The Great Road was a paved monstrosity that cut the land cleanly in half. Wagons and carriages traveled upon the road without problem, knights of the Church regularly patrolled the road for miles. At the end of a day of travel on foot would be a small fortified town surrounded by protective walls for the travelers to rest in before continuing to travel again. 

The danger came at night when they traveled. For at night, the knights disappeared into the cities and the monsters came out to prey on whoever was stuck outside. Screams could be heard along the road of the few unlucky would who never made it to the cities. They agreed though that they would be avoiding the towns during their travels. Should they sleep there no doubt Merlin would be captured and given to the Church to burn. 

"We'll have to be careful at night then," Arthur said absently steering Merlin around a stumbling woman weighed down with something shrouded in cloth, "The creatures will be doubt be able to find us."

When Merlin spoke they had to lean in close to hear his soft voice over the commotion of the road. "I do not know what creatures we will face on this road. I do not know what my magic will do against them."

 

"We'll need every advantage we can get," Arthur grumbled, "you're magic should help us greatly."

Merlin smiled gently at him, a stick thin hand placed on Arthur's forearm as they moved with the crowds. It was simple enough with Arthur and keeping Merlin by his side. It was around midday as they approached the nearest village that Arthur noticed Merlin lagging. His voice was coming in soft pants as he struggled to breathe. While Arthur had healed from his burns, it seemed Merlin had not fully recovered from breathing the smoke. 

"We need to stop for something to drink," Arthur announced cutting off Merlin's half formed protests, "Merlin, you're barely able to breathe. We need to get water into you."

It was hard to look after Merlin especially when the idiot didn't look after himself. Merlin seemed to care far more for others than for himself. It worried Arthur that Merlin would work himself to death in the chance of helping someone and Arthur...Arthur would be left alone. 

They managed to enter the town with no problems, passing through the village gates under the watchful eyes of the guards. Arthur reached out to wrap a hand around Merlin's thin waist tugging him closer to his side. Merlin was tense as he curled into Arthur's side wide eyes staring around him with fear.

They moved quickly through the town moving through the people without drawing attention to themselves. It was hard for Arthur, used to being the shining prince of Camelot, to keep to the shadows. But the thought of Merlin tied to the stake, screaming as he burned, was enough to sway him. They found the tavern quickly and entered.

"Merlin, find us a table towards the back," Arthur ordered. "And for the gods sake don't draw attention to yourself."

Merlin just rolled his eyes before storming off in a huff. Arthur could have sworn he heard the phrase clotpole thrown around several times before Merlin disappeared into the crowd. He moved towards the bar hoping to get back to Merlin quickly. However the next couple events happened far too quickly for either one to react.

A woman screamed in the background on the tavern hidden by the press of bodies. An agonized roar echoed over her shriek the crowd moving backwards in one violent surge. Arthur's eyes widened as he realized the yell had come from where Merlin had disappeared to. Fear gripped his heart as he lunged forward hoping to find Merlin and pull him to safety. 

A small and delicate hand came to rest on Arthur's forearm. He turned his head, coming to meet Merlin's wide blue eyes. "Are you hurt?" Arthur demanded pulling Merlin in close to his side. Merlin shook his head pressing even closer to Arthur's side with a small whimper. Arthur wrapped his arm over Merlin's shoulder and quickly dragged them out of the tavern into the daylight in the market. 

"What happen in there?" Arthur asked softly placing a warm hand on Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin let out a shaky breath. "I went and found a table in the back like you asked," he said gently to Arthur, eyes wide with fear, "When a man in Church clothing came and sat besides me."

"Did he recognize you?" Arthur hissed fear coloring his voice, "Did he know you had magic?"

"No, nothing like that," Merkin quickly assured him, "Instead he...he wanted to bed me. Ordered me to follow him upstairs."

Arthur could feel his blood running cold through his veins. It felt rather like ice as he held Merlin close. It was not hard to look at Merlin and see him as beautiful, now that Arthur had come to terms with him not being evil incarnated. He was thin, with pale skin many ladies of court would kill for. Not to mention how bright his eyes were when he turned that shy half smile towards Arthur when they traveled together. "Did he touch you?" Arthur snarled, if that priest had laid one finger on Merlin. Without his consent Arthur would rip him to shreds. 

"Oh no, I'm fine," Merlin said breezily turning back to gaze back at the tavern, "A man came and tried to defend my honor, that was what the fight was over. I wonder what happened to him..."

A powerful hand came to wrap around Merlin's waist tugging him away from Arthur. A soft squeak escaped him before he ended up pressed against the chest of a strange man Arthur had never seen before. He was a handsome man, with wavy brown hair and sparkling green eyes with just a hint of stubble. A roguish grin crossed his face as he stood there dressed in traveling leathers of a soldier. 

"Are you worried about me beautiful?" He asked, voice a low growl as he ran his eyes over Merlin's delicate form. "Because I can just assure you, I am quite fine." 

Was he...flirting with Merlin? Arthur was stunned to watch the stranger gently run a hand through Merlin's hair. Although Arthur was spurned into action when one of the stranger’s hands came to wrap around Merlin’s waist drawing him towards a hard body. 

“Thank you for watching over him,” Arthur said with a strained smile. He had thought having to share Merlin with his once fiancé had been bad, it was nothing like having some stranger run his hands across Merlin’s slim body. “I was worried when a fight broke out and I couldn’t find him.”

Merlin slid out of the stranger’s hold, pressing his body close to Arthur’s while allowing himself to be pressed into Arthur's side. The dark haired man worriedly checked over the magic user as Arthur turned and took in the stranger. He offered Arthur a bright grin, teeth flashing in the light. While his eyes had been sultry as they ran over Merlin they were hard as ice as they took in Arthur. “Well, I couldn’t leave someone like that alone,” he teased.

Arthur stiffened, eyes narrowing as he took in the stranger.?“What do you mean by that?” 

“I mean he’s bloody gorgeous,” the man said with a happy sigh tilting his head to leer at Merlin. "Why are you traveling with such a brute?"

Merlin let out a breathy giggle, and Arthur couldn’t believe it, Merlin giggling like a girl over this ruggedly handsome man. “He's a good friends of mine,” Merlin said in his whisper soft voice. Oh how Arthur wished he could be more than a friend to Merlin. 

"Oh, where are my manners?" The stranger cried bowing over Merlin's hand, "Gwaine, at your service."

"My name is Merlin and this my friend Arthur," Merlin said with a shy smile, one that Gwaine's smile grow. Arthur stepped forward pulling Merlin from his grasp and settling him behind Arthur's own body. He didn't trust this Gwaine who stared too long at Merlin and leered openly. Of course Gwaine did not care instead continuing to speak with Merlin. Arthur could not tell you how it happened but suddenly Gwain had invited himself along taking Merlin's hand onto the crook of his arm and leading him to the road. 

And as Arthur watched Merlin laughed brightly as whatever Gwaine whispered in his ear he swore to stay close. Merlin may be able to fight monsters, but Arthur knew he could not harm another person even if it meant his own death.

It was made harder later that night. Merlin had been nervous when they stopped to spend the night in an inn. Gwaine had insisted announcing how worried he was that something would come in the middle of the night alone on the road. He spoke quite seriously of a creature of smoke and shadow that was impervious to all wandering the roads at nights how of the gates were not barred it would enter a town and leave everyone dead. 

Arthur had grudgingly agreed far too worried by the thought of such a creature than the threat of the Church. But it still made Merlin pale with fear, turning pained blue eyes towards Arthur. All Arthur could do was stare back trying to swear he would do everything to keep Merlin safe. Even if it led to his own death as they headed towards the inn. 

The inn itself was a cheery looming place, painted brightly and filled with warmth. It had made no difference to Merlin who trembled and look sick. Arthur had quickly bundled Merlin up to his room, tucking him into the bed.

"I will bring you something to eat," Arthur promised and it hurt to see Merlin so quiet and withdrawn when weeks before in Tristan's camp he had been so full of life, "Is there something you want?" 

Merlin just shook his head, eyes teary. "I want to be far away from here," Merlin whispered. Arthur smiled sadly as he passed a hand through Merlin's unruly hair. 

"I'll be right back," Arthur said before leaving the room. He moved quickly, running from the room before he found the matron of the inn. Quickly Arthur weaved his story of his ill traveling companion and the woman was cooing over poor Merlin while passing Arthur a bowl of hearty stew. Within minutes he was back in the room ready to worry over Merlin until they were able to leave.

The sight that greeted him when he opened the door was terrifying. Merlin was crumpled on the floor, eyes wide as he gasped for breath. Black veins traced down his face as he stared blankly up at a blank faced Gwaine. Gwaine, who Merlin had trusted. Gwaine, who held a knife dripping with some white fluid that dripped to the floor. Merlin was covered in spreading black spider web like lines that followed his veins from a small cut on the back of his right hand all the way up to his neck.

Gwaine turned to Arthur letting out a put upon sigh as if this was just an inconvenience. "I was hoping you wouldn't come back before he was dead," Gwaine said voice blank as his face, "Shame, I'll have to kill you also."

"Why?" Arthur demanded. He couldn't know Merlin was magic, couldn't know that Arthur was Prince of Camelot.

"Because Morgause hired me to kill him. You're just collateral."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, now don't worry. This is angsty enough it's going to eventually have a semi-happy ending.
> 
> Plus I have like, ten more chapters. So don't be too mad at Gwaine. The poor baby doesn't know what he's doing.


	10. The Wandering Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't notice, I have expanded this story into a series. This universe keeps expanding and I decided to finally start connecting them together for the sequel. The sequel will hopefully not be an epic, remember I planned for this to be 10 chapters and we still have quite a ways to go. 
> 
> So, I have a question for you guys. The Post-Crusade story is up, but I have more and the next one depends on a very important question: How do you feel about the fae?
> 
> I don't mean Tinker Bell, I mean the fae that eat people and are terrifying because they might make an appearance soon as another fandom.

Arthur just stared in horror as Merlin writhed on the floor clutching his wrist with his other hand. Gwaine looked uncaring as he stepped over Merlin's body not even noticing that he kicked Merkin's traveling bag. The blue book slid out and came to rest next to Merlin's spasming legs. 

"Why did Morgause order you to kill us?" Arthur demanded a slight waver to his voice. It wasn't because he was scared of Gwaine, no Arthur had stared into the eyes of monsters and not flinched. He was a trained warrior who did not bow to fear. No, this was different. It was the fear of a man in love, watching the one person he cared most about die with no way to save him. 

"Apparently Merlin here is an assassin who killed the prince of Camelot. They found the remains of him in the forest to the west," Gwaine shook his head a frown crossing his handsome face, "Now, I don't care about royals but I was hired by the Head Priestess who is acting under the wishes of the prince's father."

Arthur just stared at him. "You have got to be kidding," that was the single most ridiculous thing Arthur had ever heard. 

"I know, looking at Merlin you would never know he was a killer. He's too sweet and innocent for that," Gwaine let out a forced laugh a shadow of hatred crossing his face, "But there were many eye witness when the library burned to the ground. The priests saw Merkin start the fire and burn the prince within it, they described him down to the last detail. I wish it wasn't true, I really didn't. I would give anything to cure him and let him leave here."

"Well let me help you with that," Arthur snarled, "Prince Arthur of Camelot at your service." 

Gwaine snorted a disbelieving grin on his face. There was pity in his eyes as he studied Arthur, pity for a man so desperate to save the man he loves that he would lie about such an integral part of himself. For there was nothing more sacred to a man than his identity. Arthur was starting to get rather annoyed that no one was able to believe his claims. It was starting to get ridiculous. 

Gwaine opened his mouth to say something before a hollow think echoed through the room. His eyes moved to the ground where the simple book from the library rested. But there was something different about it now, the star made from the knots seemed almost to be glowing. The feather had taken on a pearly tone glittering on the floorboards. Gwaine's face lost all color as he snapped his head up to regard Arthur with wide eyes. "Is this your book?" He demanded voice breathless, the knife wavering in his hand.

"No, it belongs to Merlin," Arthur snapped. Because it was true, the book was for the stars and Merlin was from them. That made the book Merlin's by right.

Gwaine dropped his knife, the sound echoing through the silent room. He dropped to his knees pulling the feather into his hands before turning to Merlin. Arthur took a step forward a warning on his lips as Gwaine pulled Merlin into his lap. Gwaine ignored him placing the feather on the cut that crossed Merlin's hand.

"Revertimini quod perierat," Gwaine whispered, his words the same strange language as Merlin's words on the hill, "Et convertimini ad vitam stellam."

Merlin let out a stunned gasp, back arching off of the floor. His eyes flashed gold body spasming in Gwaine's arms. Arthur dropped to his knees next to Merlin face stricken by his pain. "What are you doing to him?" Arthur demanded eyes wide with fear.

"Just watch," Gwaine said nodding to the feather. Arthur gasped watching the black veins retreating back down Merlin's arm and flow into the feather. The pearly plume was losing its brightness, the black blanketing it and removing the light. With a final gasp Merlin collapsed into Gwaine's arms, face pale and body shaking. The blackness had engulfed the feather, leaving just a tint of black to Merlin's cut.

"Who are you?" Merlin whispered eyes wide as he took Gwaine in.

Gwaine smiled brightly, teeth flashing. "Et ambules in stellis, sed stellae custodian Emrys," Gwaine looked up at Arthur and offered a sheepish grin, "I guess you'd like an explanation?"

Arthur snorted, rolling his eyes. "That would help greatly, thanks," Arthur deadpanned. 

Many moons ago, in the lands across the mountains, there was a knight. This knight fell in love with a beautiful woman, and married her. For many years they were happy as they served under their lord. But there was something different about him. A reason why this knight is extraordinary to our story.

He was a Wandering Knight. 

The Wandering Knights were a holy order, which should not be surprising but they were. For they did not worship the Sun, no they were the ones who served the Moon. Each knight, once they earned their knighthood was sent out into the world. They would travel until they stumbled across a lord who they could truly serve until the end of their days. 

This knight was a good friend to his lord, serving him faithfully. Until one day a warlord came and killed the lord claiming his lands for himself. The knight would not bow to this warlord, spitting in his face and refusing to bow. So the warlord killed him. 

The knight's wife fled the land, taking with her a young son. They fled to the Wandering Knights, friends of her husband, where they stayed for many years protected and safe. The boy grew slowly, but he was bitter from the loss of his father. He had no love for kings, men who held power only used it to promote themselves. Instead he continued to grow, learning all he could of what it meant to be a knight. 

It was here he learned of the Star Children, the ones who would protect the world with their magic. But all of them were gone now burned at the stake and ripped to shreds. Whispers spoke that one managed to survive, a single Star Child who would return magic to the land. Emrys, the Knights would whisper awe in their voices, Emrys will return us to the light. 

The boy came to believe the story of Emrys, came to believe in everything be stood for. And so when he gained his knighthood he left to search the lands for Emrys. Because Emrys would be able to bring magic back into the world, and when magic returned the Stars would come back. And the Stars would shine their light onto the world which would lead to saving their world from darkness. 

It was not darkness that worried the Wandering Knights, it was the darkness of human hearts. For too long they had watched it corrupt the lands. The head of the Knights spoke of the time of Nimueh, the High Priestess of the Sun who spoke of peace and wisdom throughout the world. She spoke out against the killings, spoke about working to restore the balance of magic to the world.

No one was sure what exactly happened, the Lady Igraine was killed in childbirth, many said it was due to magic. Demons, the people of Camelot hissed with terrified eyes as Uther made proclamation after proclamation in regards to killing magic users. More and more of them were burned at the stake as Nimueh protested the senseless killing. 

Three days later she was found dead, her eyes scraped from her skull. And Morgause took control and allied herself with Uther as the killings worsened.

The boy had grown up with this, knowing somehow if he could find Emrys they would be able to save the land from the darkness inside of Morgause.

And so Gwaine was born. 

"Finding Emrys was all I lived for," Gwaine admitted with a sad smile as he held Merlin against his chest, "And to know that I nearly caused his death....I will never be able to repent for these crimes."

"Why did you try to kill him then?" Arthur demanded sinking to the ground by Merlin's side.

Gwaine let out a merciless laugh, "You know nothing about Wandering Knights do you? We are bound by blood when we create a contract. When Morgause hired me to kill Merlin, I was forced to create a contract with her. And now that I will refuse to finish it, she will enact the right of the contract holder."

Gwaine offered Arthur a sad smile, "She's going to use my blood to kill me for failing her. But there is not time for that now, we have to save Merlin." 

Gwaine got to his feet, arms wrapped around Merlin’s unconscious form as he moved through the room. Merlin’s head rolled limply on his neck coming to rest across the crook of Gwaine’s neck. It looked rather intimate with Gwaine holding Merlin bridlestyle while Merlin turned towards him like a flower to the sun. They looked like a happy couple and it caused a pain in Arthur’s chest to see it. 

They moved quickly through the crowded room in the inn yelling about some plague getting ahold of the unconscious man and how they needed to remove him from the town. The people were only too happy to comply bringing them horses also while making the sign against evil as they back away from Merlin. 

Arthur mounted his horse taking Merlin’s limp form from Gwaine. the younger man collapsed bonelessly into Arthur’s side. At any other time Arthur would have been smiling smugly as he noticed how perfectly he and Merlin came together in his arms. It was almost like they were two sides to the same coin. 

Gwaine was quick to get them moving, soon they were galloping through the forest towards the dark imposing woods. Around them they heard the screeches of the monsters as they galloped through the forest at break neck speed. Merlin’s breath rasped against Arthur’s cheek getting weaker and weaker as they moved through the forest. It made Arthur press Merlin even closer to himself almost as if he wished that his presence would keep Merlin with him. 

It was a long and hard ride. They rode even as the dawn brightened the sky bringing light to the forest around them. Unlike the forest Arthur had first met Merlin in this one remained dark and foreboding even as the sun raised in the sky. Gwaine led them through the woods as their horses raced along an overgrown path. 

"Where are we going?" Arthur yelled worried as Merlin whimpered in pain. 

Gwaine spun around to fix him with an unamused look. "Do you know anything about Star Children?" Gwaine demanded, "Or did you just find him in the woods?" 

Arthur glared back at him because he had actually just found Merlin in the woods. "Just tell me what you're going to do to him!" Arthur ordered, "Excuse me if I don't trust the man who poisoned him!" 

Gwaine let out an annoyed huff. "I know more about his type of magic than you will ever know," Gwaine snapped, "The feather took most of the poison from his veins but not all of it. The poison spreads because it corrupted the magic in his veins which is why it follows his veins. To save him we need to drain the poison from his magic and there's only one place where this can happen."

"Which is?"

"The Crystal Caves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! I am officially on the fifth arc of the story (holy crap this was not supposed to be this long). 
> 
> So for everyone who likes this universe, I'm saying it is growing and I am open to fandoms that can tie into historical events. Any recommendations would help, but there has to be a slight historical tie in.
> 
> Let me know guys, and I can make this massive project even bigger than it is. Also if anyone wants I a willing to draw the design of these characters cause they do look different than in the TV show. 
> 
> Hope to hear for you next time.


	11. The Crystal Caves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gents, Arthur deserves a round of applause at the end of the chapter. You'll see why soon enough. But he is now officially not a complete asshole. 
> 
> When you read the end line, I want you to think about what this says about his character development. From looking at Merlin as a demon, to his final thoughts in chapter 11 is a huge leap and it gets even better from here on out.
> 
> Also, don't you love how Gwaine knows way more about this whole thing than Arthur?

The rest of the ride passed in silence. Even when night began to fall they didn't stop. Any breaks could be what leads to Merlin's death. Arthur would have done anything he could to keep Merkin breathing. It took them another hour but they finally managed to get to the Crystal Caves.

It was a beautiful place, in an understated way. Surrounded by light green ferns, the entrance was hidden by vines. Gwaine led the way as Arthur cradled Merlin's unconscious form close to his chest. Merlin was barely breathing soft little pants escaping him as glazed eyes stared up at Arthur.

"You'll be alright," Arthur promised gently pressing his cheek to Merlin's ashen one, "I swear. You'll be fine." 

Merlin let out a whimper turning more towards Arthur with a low whine. Arthur carried him across the floor of the cave stepping gently around the crystals that littered the floors and walls. They cast a rainbow of lights throughout the room shimmering in the hazy air. It felt like the hair was pressing down on them as they moved, pressing against Arthur's shoulders and making Merlin heavier in his arms. 

They moved through the caves the crystals sparkling even more throughout the caves. They finally entered one massive cave. It was taller than most buildings that Arthur had encountered. Crystals of all size and color sparkled around them. A single pool sat in the middle, the clear water showing the crystals lining the bottom of the pool.

"This is it," Gwaine whispered voice a reverent whisper, "The place where magic began. To save Merlin, you'll need to place him in the pool." 

"He'll drown." 

"No, he won't," Gwaine turned towards Arthur with a small smile on his face, "This is where magic springs from. In the beginning it came from the stars. This is the place where the first star fell to earth. And the stars protect their own, Merlin will be fine." 

"How do you know?" Arthur demanded fear obvious in his voice. He couldn't lose Merlin, not when it would have to happen. Soon Arthur would return to Camelot and he'd have to leave Merlin to save him from the fires. But he refused to lose him now. 

Arthur kneeled down gently lowering Merlin into the clear waters. Merlin sunk under the water, hair floating around his face as he sunk to the bottom. He looked delicate as the lights of the crystals shone on his alabaster skin his clothes moving with the water as it lapped around him. A single hand trailed towards the surface, palm up as if he were reaching out of the water for Arthur to join him. 

Arthur watched desperately for some change. Something magical to happen, a sign Merlin was healed. But for long moments nothing happened. "He's not getting better," Arthur whispered his eyes stinging with unshed tears as he stumbled towards the pool, "He's not healing..."

"You have to give him time," Gwaine hissed dragging Arthur away from the water.

Arthur shook him off. "He's drowning," Arthur snarled hatred clear on his face, "Do you honestly expect me to let him die?" 

"He's not drowning!" Gwaine's snapped forcing Arthur back, "It takes a while for magic to work sometimes! You have to have faith!"

"Have faith? In the ravings of the man who poisoned him?" Arthur let out a mocking laugh eyes hard, "I think not!"

"Then have faith in Merlin," Gwaine said gently. Arthur crumpled to the ground, staring blankly at Merlin's form floating under the water. He always had faith in Merlin. Maybe it hadn't started like that when they first met, when he was convinced Merlin was a demon. 

But now...now Arthur couldn't imagine not having faith in him. So he stood by and watched with worried eyes as Merlin floated in the water. Gwaine seemed strong, sure that Merlin would emerge from the waters fine and healed. 

Suddenly a low glow filled the air. The crystals around them slowly filled with light slowly becoming brighter and brighter until it hurt to stare directly at them. They were almost like stars fallen to earth and trapped forever in the cave. The water also glowed the same golden that filled the crystals. The same glow that was in Merlin's eyes. 

Several long moments passed before a single pale hand rose above the glowing water. Golden light skittered across it and Arthur noticed it was the same hand Gwaine had cut. The light flowed around the cut healing it before their eyes. The blackness was gone not a single hint of the spiderweb veins on his hand. The hand was followed by the arm before Merlin pulled himself from the water. The glowing water flowed off of him, pooling back into the pool. His eyes were glowing gold in the light, somehow it was brighter than Arthur had ever seen before. 

Merlin moved through the water slowly as he approached Arthur and Gwaine with a mysterious smile on his face. He suddenly seemed far greater than he ever had before, power rolled off of him in waves as he climbed slowly out of the pool. Miraculously he was dry as he walked over to them with a tiny smile. 

"Well, this is certainly a surprise," Merlin said with a grin, "Why did I wake up under water?" 

Arthur couldn't help it. He began laughing uncontrollably as he tugged Merlin close. He wrapped strong arms around Merlin's body delighting in how Merlin tucked himself against Arthur. 

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Merlin asked as he smiled up at Arthur.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Arthur whispered holding Merlin tighter, "I'm just glad you're alright."

And it was true. He was glad that a demon was alive and whole before his eyes. Arthur screwed his eyes shut as the enormity of the situation hit him. It was one thing to care for a demon, or even be in love with him. But you could love someone and still recognize they were horrible. Arthur had known Merlin was a horrible person, because he was a demon. 

Now Arthur wanted him to be safe and alive. He loved Merlin more than anything else in this world. And it was a sin, a sin to love a demon. Anyone who did was going to hell. 

Well.

It seemed like Arthur was going to hell. Merlin was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's something I wanted to explain for a while, and the fact no one asked makes me happy for society. The fact that homosexual relationships are not banned is a conscious choice. One, I felt Arthur had enough dealing with magic to add homophobia to it also.
> 
> Two, and more importantly, is the magic. With magic two guys can have children (spoiler: huge for the sequel!) so children are not an issue. The Catholic Church in the Middle Ages outlawed homosexuality for one reason, they wanted lots of Catholic babies. In other societies it was fine, Rome and Greece especially. 
> 
> So even with magic outlawed here, it was recent enough that society remembers two dudes having kids. It's been about a hundred years (2-3 generations) since magic was banned it takes longer than that to change society. The Church of the Sun is making strides to change that, but they're going to lose so it's not an issue.


	12. Fealty and Kingdoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally just one chapter but I decided to give you two chapters at once. Lot's of fun happens here:
> 
> First, the fealty. Which is huge later on when what is happening behind the scenes is revealed.
> 
> Second, Camelot makes an appearance along with another character. I hope you enjoy it.

Arthur led Merlin out of the cave making sure to keep a protective arm around the slim waist. Merlin was still rather weak from nearly dying. Merlin was trembling as he struggled to walk out of the cave, leaning heavily on Arthur's arms. When they finally left the cave Arthur gently lowered him to the ground. Gently Arthur wrapped his cloak around Merlin's shoulders, kneeling down in front of him to fuss over Merlin's pale form. 

"Are you sure you're alright," Merlin asked as he stared worriedly at Arthur, "You're acting stranger than usual." 

Arthur scowled darkly at him for that. "Don't be an idiot Merlin," he sneered stressing the name and bringing a smile to Merlin's face, "You're the own who acts strange around here. Who trusts random men they meet in bar fights?"

Merlin rolled his eyes, pouting at Arthur even as he wrapped the cloak even tighter around himself. "He seemed nice enough, and he did save me Arthur," Merlin pointed out with a teasing grin.

"Indeed I did," Arthur stiffened as Gwaine appeared and wrapped his arm around Merlin's thin shoulders, pulling him close. Gwaine sent a blinding grin towards Merlin as he tugged him close, "I am deeply sorry about that gorgeous."

"Oh, I understand completely. I've met many Wandering Knights before and I have seen what happens when they do not complete their contracts," Merlin placed a hand on Gwaine's forearm a worried look on his face.

"How the hell do you know that?" Arthur demanded staring incredulously at Merlin, "You were unconscious when he told us this!" 

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Arthur. I have magic. Knowing things comes with the territory." 

Gwaine just let out a breathy laugh as he settled down for the moment. "It was worth it to save Emrys," Gwaine admitted with a sad smile, "I would do it all over again if it meant saving you."

Merlin flushed prettily under Gwaine's gaze as those sad blue eyes gazed up at him. It hurt Arthur that Merlin was so upset over this. Anything that made Merlin look so broken was a problem, one that made Arthur want to destroy it to return the shy smile to Merlin's face.

"Is there anyway to save him?" Arthur asked. Merlin gave him a grateful smile while Gwaine studied him with unreadable eyes. 

"There's no way" Gwaine said even as Merlin perked up muttering, "Actually..." 

Both turned their attention to Nerkin, eyes wide as they stared at him. Merlin gazed back at them with a smug grin on his face sandwiched between the two others. Gwaine had a hopeful look on his handsome face, Arthur simply looked resigned for the next mad thing Merkin thought up. If jumping off of cliffs and heading into the center of the religious center who killed people like Merlin was a good thought for him. 

"What are you going to do," Arthur said with a heavy sigh ignoring how Merlin's bony elbow dug into his side. 

"I'm not going to do anything," Merlin said rolling his eyes, "Arthur is."

"Hell no," Gwaine snapped the same time Arthur laughed, "You must be joking Merlin!"

"But I'm not! Gwaine said it himself, a blood contract is a powerful thing that cannot be ignored," Merkin explained earnestly, "But there is something even more powerful than a blood contract to a Wandering Knight, and that is the bond between Knight and Lord. If Gwaine is to live he must swear allegiance to Arthur, and Arthur must accept it." 

Like hell that was going to happen. Arthur stiffened as a low buzzing filled his ears blocking out the sound of Merlin and Gwaine arguing. How was he expected to accept the allegiance of the man who had almost killed Merlin? Arthur had been forced to carry Merlin's unconscious body through the forest until they had reached this place. How was Arthur expected to work with the man who had caused that, how could he look Gwaine in the eyes each day when all he could see was Merlin's pale face and hear his weak gasping breath. It was too much for Arthur to deal with.

A gentle hand came to rest on Arthur's forearms breaking him from his thoughts. Merlin stared worriedly at him as he pressed close against Arthur's side, swamped in the dark red cloak that looked too much like blood for Arthur's comfort. Merlin looked better in blue, Arthur mused softly.

"I don't think I can accept it," Arthur admitted pressing his face into Merlin's shoulder, "I don't think I can work with a man who nearly killed him."

"But he didn't Arthur," Merlin said with an eye roll, "Stop being a prat, a man's life is at stake."

"You're life was already at stake," Arthur snarled pulling Merlin so close their noses nearly touched. Arthur gently cupped Merlin's face in his battle worn hands their foreheads pressing against each other, "I don't think I can forgive the man who nearly killed you."

"Arthur, the worth of a Wandering Knight is worth more than the life of a demon," Merlin said   
softly. 

"You're not a demon," Arthur breathed out softly a small smile crossing his face, "Some days I think you're more human than I am..." 

"Arthur..."

"No Merlin, you're human," Arthur grabbed his hands staring desperately into those bright blue   
eyes. Funny, Arthur mused, how he had never noticed the flecks of gold in them before, "You brought light back into my life Merlin, like the stars you get your power from. And Gwaine nearly took that from me. How could I choose him over you? How could you ask this of me?"

Merlin smiled sadly at their clasped hands before raising his head and staring into Arthur's eyes. Determination was there, along with the same tender gentleness that Merlin showed to all beings. It made Arthur want to weep. How could anyone see Merlin as evil? How had he once seen Merkin as evil? 

"Then I want you to help him for me," Merlin said, raising a hand to quiet Arthur's protests, "Arthur, let me talk. I have seen...so much death in my life. Some I could have prevented some I couldn't. Each one a waste that left me emptier inside than the one before. Some days I fear I will truly become empty from this. It may sound strange but Arthur, I am afraid. So please, save Gwaine. If not for him, then at least do it for me." 

Arthur smiled sadly reaching out to Merlin. A battle worn hand curled around the back of his neck fingers tangled in short black hair, pulling Merlin close so their foreheads touched. Arthur took a deep shuddering breath as his eyes fell closed. "Alright," he whispered. He flinched as Merlin moved away, hating how his skin tingled from where the younger man had been pressed up against him. Soft lips came to press against Arthur's cheek, a chaste kiss that had the prince's eyes snapping open as he stared in shock at a smiling Merlin. 

"Thank you," Merlin whispered. It would be so easy for Arthur to pull in close, to taste those lips. To ravish Merlin and leave him a sated mess upon the forest floor. Arthur could see it almost clear as day, but it was not meant to be. He knew that. Pulling back Arthur turned his head away, not seeing Merlin's crestfallen look as Arthur left Merlin.

They sat in silence for a long while before Gwaine reappeared before them, his handsome face drawn and worn as he studied them. Merlin rose to meet him, the red cloak fluttering to the ground and leaving him open and exposed before the other man. The last part of Arthur that had been wrapped around him was lying on the ground leaving Merlin standing alone once again. "You've made your decision then?" Merlin asked.

Gwaine stood with determination, back straight. He looked every part the knight he claimed to be then, all strength and power combined and ready to be released at a moments notice. "I'll do it," Gwaine said softly, "But only if the princess is willing."

"Of course I am," Arthur said voice rough, he refused to look at Merlin. It would only hurt to see the joy and pride shining on Merlin's face as he gazed back at Arthur. "Let's get this over with then. We need to head back to Camelot." 

He didn't want to return, he wanted to take Merlin and hide him away from the world. To keep him safe and as far away from the Church as possible. Merlin was the one who explained the ceremony to them in his quiet voice. It didn't need to be an ornate ceremony, that was just a preference many people had Merlin told them with an eye roll as they started the ceremony. It was a simple affair, both knight pricking their thumbs and letting their blood drip into a small rock Merlin had found. There was a slight hollow in it that caught the blood which allowed the bond to form as the blood mixed and formed together. "We don't have to drink it right?" Arthur questioned, only to meet the unamused look on both Merlin and Gwaine's faces for the comment. 

"All that you need now is for Gwaine to swear his service and Arthur to accept it. You both have to mean it when you say it," Merlin told them, "Then the spell will be complete."

The two men traded unamused looks as they studied each other. Neither liked the other at all, and both were aware this entire thing was for Merlin. Because of that they would both mean what they said. "I swear to serve Arthur of Camelot faithfully until the day I die," Gwaine deadpanned obviously unamused by the entire thing. 

"I accept your declaration of fealty, and swear to protect you in return until the day I die," Arthur gritted out. The two shook on it, ignoring Merlin's grumblings about idiot men who refused to talk more than they absolutely had to. The effect was almost instantaneous. Their joined hands began to tingle, the feeling one gets when their limb has fallen asleep, at the point where they cut their thumbs. It spread up through their arm and across their chest before dispersing through their bodies. When looking back on it, Arthur would find the strangest part to be how he was unable to move until the feeling fully disappeared. 

Arthur stumbled back away from him and turned towards Merlin with a pained expression on his face. "It's done," he said quietly. Now there was no reason for them to remain here, nothing to keep them from their duties. And judging Merlin's heartbroken face he knew also that they would be parting ways soon. 

How strange that just a few days ago Arthur would have loved to never see Merlin again, but now...now the thought of never seeing Merlin ever again physically hurt. Judging by the sad smile Merlin sent to him, he also didn't want to part ways. It hurt that their destiny would always lead to them parting ways. 

It was a week day journey to Camelot, seeing how far they had to travel to the Crystal Caves to save Merlin. Arthur was fine with the extra time he got to spend with Merlin but he did not like having to deal with Gwaine. The other man spent his entire time flirting with Merlin, causing him to laugh and blush around him. Not to mention Merlin spent his time talking to Gwaine instead of paying attention to Arthur. 

Gwaine wasn't bound by duty, he could pursue a life with Merlin. They could be happy together and spend their days together. Arthur knew he would send Gwaine on missions that would take him far from Camelot, for days and even years at a time. That way they could be together while still keeping the terms of the agreement between them. Or even find some way to sneak Merlin into Camelot so they could be together. 

What hurt was that it wouldn't be with Arthur. It wouldn't be Arthur's arms Merlin would run to for comfort. It wouldn't be Arthur who made Merlin laugh, or even wake up to in the morning. Merlin would laugh at Gwaine's jokes, trade secrets in that soft voice he had. Arthur tried not to think that one day he would see Gwaine and Merlin walking arm in arm together down the road in Camelot. It hurt that it wasn't him. 

Their journey was a hard one, with Merlin still a little weak from the poison. His lungs were healed though, but some days Merlin would tire more easily than others and need to rest. Arthur and Gwaine were both attentive to him on these nights, laying Merlin down and covering him with their cloaks. Arthur wasn't a prince these nights, he was just a simple man traveling with them who pulled his own weight. Arthur was often in charge of the fire now because he was the only one who could convince Merlin not to use his magic to start the fire.

"I'm fine, honestly," Merlin said with a sigh as they moved through the forest. Gwaine had mentioned how the Church had no doubt sent another assassin after Merlin, "I can use my magic without hurting myself!" 

"We only have your word to take on that," Arthur deadpanned, "And seeing how you got yourself poisoned before, I don't trust a word you day."

"Prat," Merlin grumbled wrapping thin arms around himself to keep warm. A chill had come over the forest that morning. It was quite chilly in the shade but during the day it was the perfect walking weather when they were in the sun. Of course Merlin being so thin it was more severe on him and both Arthur and Gwaine made efforts to keep him warm and dry during their journey. It was in part because of the fact that they would be leaving him soon, something none of them were keen to discuss.   
“He’s right Merlin,” Gwaine said with a grin wrapping a strong arm around Merlin’s shoulders, “We worry about you. You don't make it easy by rushing off into danger."

Merlin grumbled again stomping through the forest with his head held high. Arthur just rolled his eyes before following after him making sure Merlin didn't fall and hurt himself along the way. Gwaine followed along teasing Merlin and causing him to blush prettily. Arthur hated that part of it, hated seeing Merlin smile at someone else. 

Before any of them could say anything else Merlin froze. A pale hand came to rest against his temple as he stared blankly forward eyes glazed and golden in the light. "What's wrong with him?" Gwaine whispered, all Arthur could do was to shrug helplessly. He had never seen Merlin   
do something like that before. 

With a gasp Merlin returned to them, his blue eyes wide with fear and shock as he stared forward fearfully. "There's someone who needs help," Merlin whispered before taking off at a dead sprint. Arthur ran after him, eyes wide and worried as he watched Merlin duck and weave around the trees. He could hear Gwaine crashing through the undergrowth behind them cursing as they all ran as fast as they could through the woods. 

The scene they ran through made them all pause. It was a camp, full of unarmed civilians. Laundry hung from the branched of trees and cloth fluttered in the air. Tents and fires littered the clearing around carts filled with trinkets and tins. Men and woman and children moved among the tents. Any other day and it would have been a quaint picture. 

Now knights of Camelot moved through the tents cutting down innocents around them. Women screamed as they were cut down, trying to protect their children with their bodies. The men tried to save their families desperation obvious among them. Children crying, covered in blood as they struggled to run. Arthur watched in horror. All these people, innocents being cut down for some horrible reason. 

Merlin was running forward, desperation on every line of his body. Soon he disappeared into the fray, swallowed up by the confusion and fear of the terrified people. Arthur and Gwaine dove into the action, staying together as they ran. They knew they could do nothing for the people they were watching die. 

Finally Arthur managed to find Merlin. He was crouched on the ground, arms wrapped desperately around a small child's body as he shielded him from view. The boy was a skiny little thing wrapped in an overlong coat that covered his tiny body. A shock of unruly black hair was tucked under Merlin's chin as the demon cradled him close. 

"We need to get out of here," Gwaine whispered to Arthur, both of them helping Melin to his feet. Gwaine pushed Merlin behind him, hiding the younger man from the knights in the clearing. Arthur stood before them ready for whatever would come their way. Luckily these knights were from Camelot and would listen to him when he gave orders. 

"Get Merlin up," Arthur ordered softly, "I'll handle them." His attention was drawn back to the men in front of him as Gwaine quickly helped Merlin to his feet. The young big was pressed against Merlin's chest, the child's face buried in the pale neck. Arthur turned his attention to the knight approaching him, smiling at the stunned expression on his face.

"Arthur," Leon whispered, shock coloring his voice, "By the gods, we heard you were dead!" 

"Obviously rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated," Arthur deadpanned a grin crossing his handsome face.

"Who are these men?" Leon demanded eyes hard as he studied the three behind him.

"Friends from the east. Merlin found me when I was hurt and nursed me back to health. He has an uncle in the town past Camelot, and I was thankful enough to make sure he arrived there safely," Arthur lied easily. It should have been harder, but he would do anything to keep Merlin safe, "The child is Merlin's younger brother, and Gwaine was kind enough to offer his services as a Wandering Knight." 

Leon just stared in shock before a grin crossed his face. It was clear he wanted to ask Arthur more questions about his travels but was just too pleased to have his prince back. Arthur was willing to go with it as he herded Merlin and Gwaine over towards the horses. The other knights watched the strangers warily, eyes firmly locked on Merlin and the child. Arthur was quick to announce they were under his protection, making sure no one would bother them.

"Help Merlin with the horses," Arthur ordered Gwaine softly struggling not to pull Merkin close and fuss over the pale demon, "He'll have his hands full looking after the child."

"Mordred," Merlin said gently, "His name is Mordred."

Gwaine raised an eyebrow at him, a roguish grin crossing his face, "And how did you learn that gorgeous?" 

Merlin rolled his eyes as Arthur helped him onto his horse settling the boy...Mordred, in his arms. "Because he told me. Don't be stupid, we should be going." 

Arthur rolled his eyes even as Gwaine cackled and swung onto a horse that had been provided for them. In a matter of minutes they were heading out, Arthur managing to get Gwaine and Leon talking as the rode. Merlin was wrapped around Mordred's fingers, fussing over the quiet child and cooing over his injuries. The boy just looked happy to have attention being given to him right then, tucking his face against Merlin’s neck and hiding from the world. 

Arthur had to wonder how it felt to be a child, such a small and innocent thing, and have everyone you knew be killed. Even worse to have it happen in front of your very own eyes. What made it even worse was the thought that Merlin had to struggle with that. Merlin had been forced to bury everyone he knew, his own family included. Once again all Arthur could wonder was why was Merlin considered to be a demon when he had helped his father to kill entire families. Leaving behind orphans scarred by the slaughter like Merlin and Mordred. 

A pensive frown crossed Arthur’s face as they continued to ride towards Camelot. It was at times like these when Arthur wished he had never met Merlin, never had his world view changed. Everything was so much more simple back when the Church was telling him what to do. But now Arthur didn’t have the option of following blindly, not with Merlin’s life on the line. 

If this is what love was, than a small part of Arthur wished he had never encountered it. A large part whispered that knowing Merlin made it all worth it.


	13. The Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it to Camelot! Once again I combined two chapters for you so the actions can keep rolling. Also, I figured with all the sadness and death we needed a cute scene with the knights.

Camelot was everything Merlin had dreamed it would be. Oh yes, many years ago he had dreamed of going to the legendary Camelot and seeing its famous beauties. A long ago dream that Merlin would leave his home village and travel to the city where he could start over. No one there would call him demon, monster, or bastard.

Then Lancelot had come and the dreams changed. Now when he dreamed Lancelot would be a knight, good and just who protected the people under him. And Merlin, Merlin would be by his side. He would tend to their house, welcome Lancelot home, and everything would be...perfect. Their lives would be wonderful and they would be happy together. 

Then their world burned down around their ears. The Church came for him and all of Merlin's dreams burned with them. Years spent hiding in the forest, hiding away from humanity. Even when he had run into Lancelot again they never started up their relationship again. How could they when Merlin was cursed? A demon didn't deserve to be happy. Let alone have dreams. 

Once upon a time his mother told him that he was special. It didn't matter if they wanted to  
be normal, if they were scared or angry to be special. They just were. 

And then one day a handsome man literally fell into Merlin's life and those dreams came back to life. Now Merlin's dreams revolved around that same man, his handsome Arthur, and the life they could have had. Always imagining being Arthur's court sorcerer, one dream being a manservant so they would be close. One night Merkin even dared to dream he was Arthur's consort. That they loved each other, and were happy together. But it would never happen, Arthur would never love a demon like that. So Merlin made sure he never dreamed it again. 

Now Merlin was riding into the very place he dreamed of. The walls did not glitter like Elister(check name) had in the light, instead they were rough hewn stone. They were not special in any way shape or form, they just were. It made the whole situation much more real to Merlin, he was actually going to Camelot. The buildings were much more impressive, the castle rising in the background to keep watch over the keep. 

It was made even more surreal to ride into the keep next to the prince of the lands. Arthur, even dressed in worn travel clothes, appeard regal as he rode into Camelot. The friend Merlin had spent weeks with disappeared and the prat Merlin had first met reappeared. 

Tiny hands gripped his clothing bringing Merlin's attention back to young Mordred. The poor  
child seemed terrified, wide fearful eyes staring at the knights around him while he cling desperately to Merlin's coat. Merlin had been stunned when Mordred's mind touched his. The feeling of connection had appeared suddenly and Merlin needed to save the child. The boy had some type of magic, Merlin could feel it sparking through Mordred's young body but was unable to place it. 

"You doing alright there mate?" Gwaine asked, a warm hand coming to rest against the small of Merlin's back. Merlin offered him a shy smile, knowing he was blushing, "I'm fine Gwaine. Thank you though." 

Gwaine. He was different beyond belief. Merlin could see himself being happy with him, could see a life together with Gwaine. A Wandering Knight could leave his lord for months at a time to travel and see the world. It wasn't hard to image a life where Gwaine would travel to be with him, that they could travel and be happy together. He already knew Gwaine desired him, Merlin could feel how his eyes traced over Merlin's smaller form. It would be so easy to fall into his bed to forget about Arthur. 

But that wasn't fair to Gwaine. Merlin knew Strength would be nothing without Heart, and Gwaine deserved to wait for Heart. They would have a happiness together Merlin could never give him. 

Finally they came to a halt in a great courtyard, the knights dismounting around them. Merlin stared helplessly at the child clutching him, it was impossible for him to dismount on his own with Mordred wrapped around him. A worn, warm hand came tor est on Merlin's hip bringing his attention to a smirking Arthur. 

"Come now Merlin," Arthur teased, helping him down from his horse, "It shouldn't be that difficult to get off a horse." 

Merlin rolled his eyes, clutching Mordred closer to his chest. "Honestly Arthur," Merlin huffed starting towards the enterance with Arthur at his side, "Don't be such a clotpole." Behind him, he could hear the various knights chokeing and spluttering as Merlin casually insulted their prince. From the corner of his eye Merlin could see the knight known as Leon struggle to hide a smile at the casual insult towards his prince. This knight was interesting. 

"You shouldn't talk to the prince like that Merlin. I could have you thrown in the stocks," Merlin's raised eyebrow showed Arthur how unamused he was by that comment. Arthur sent him a small reassuring smile before announcing loudly, "Sir Leon, show Merlin to the guest quarters so he can tend to his brother. I need to introduce Gwaine to my father." 

And suddenly Merlin was alone with this knight, a man who could strike him dead while Athur disapeared. Even worse he was stranded alone with a child who could use magic and would no doubt be killed also. Merlin couldn't help but follow silently hoping not to draw attention to himself. After a while they reached a doorway, one that the knight opened as he offered Merlin a smile.

"I must thank you for helping my prince," Leon said escorting Merlin and Mordred into the room, "These rooms don't seem like enough as a thanks for your actions."

"Oh, I don't want thanks," Merlin said settling Mordred onto the rich bed, prying the boy's fingers from his clothes, "Really, this is more than enough. I was just happy to help."

Merlin flinched as a strong gauntlet covered hand came to rest against his shoulder, turning him to stare at the knight. "Still, you have my thanks," Leon said, voice so sincere. It made Merlin want to scream, if he knew what Merlin truly was, he would not thank him. "Arthur is a good friend of mine, we have known each other since we were children. When we thought him lost...thank you Merlin for bringing our prince back." 

"Like I said, there is no need for thanks. I did what any decent person would do," Merlin expalained. And it was true, he tired so hard to be a good person. There was still a childlike part of him that believed of he was a good enough person then people wouldn't see him as a demon. Leon took his leave shortly after, leaving Merlin alone with Mordred.

Quickly Merlin clambered up on the bed settling down next to a terrified Mordred. The poor child looked like he would cry at any moment and Merlin couldn't blame him for that. They were in the lion's den and any wrong action would lead to their deaths. 

"Do you know why we're here Mordred?" Merlin asked, chattering away brightly to keep the child's mind off their predicament, "It's because I made a promise to the prince. I swore to him several weeks ago I would help him get home. It was hard, and rather dangerous, nuy I kept my promise. And once we're able, we'll leave and I'll take you somewhere safe. I promise that." 

Mordred was silent for a while, before turning and facing Merlin with wide eyes. "So will you make sure to fulfill your destiny?" Mordred asked voice tinged with excitement. 

"I would if I knew what it was, I would attempt to fulfill it," was the dry response. 

"They say you're Emrys," Mordred whispered, voice quiet to keep anyone from overhearing their discussion, "And that you will bring about change to the world. The Stars chose you, and you alone, to light the way for the Once and Future King. And when he sees the way, you both will bring magic back into the world. And we will no longer be hated, or hunted, we will all be treated as equals." 

Merkin just stared at him, eyes wide at the sheer magnitude of the thought. To be in control of their entire world was a terrifying thought. He could barely take care of himself, how was he expected to save the magic users? 

"And what magic do you have?" Merlin asked gently, trying to steer the topic away from it, "I have not encountered it before."

Mordred cuddled close, burying his face into Merlin's shoulder as he drifted off to sleep. "My magic comes from the Moon," Mordredd confessed before drifting off to sleep leaving a worried Merlim awake that night. The world was changing around him, and there was no place to hold on for the ride.

For a man who had not had to change for years, it was a terrifying thought.

There was something in the air, something tingling every time Merlin left his rooms. It wasn't often in the week he had stayed there, citing that Mordred was unused to so many strangers when he turned down Leon's offers to attend the feast held in Arthur's honor. Only Gwaine and Arthur knew the real reason behind his solitude and brought the knights to meet Merlin as they ate around the simple wooden table together under the excuse of allowing Mordred to adjust to their prescence. 

It was during these nights Merlin met Arthur's other two soldiers. Both had met Arthur through combat, saving the prince's life and becoming friends. Elyan had happened to save Arthur from bandits, according to the dark skinned man, and had been offered knightship as a reward. Perceval had saved Arthur from a monster, a fierce creature that lit itself on fire and had been offered the same reward. The tall muscular man was a gentle soul and the only other person besides Merlin who Mordred talked to. 

They were having such a night tonight, curled together around the table all laughing and smiling. Merlin was seated snugly between Gwaine and Arthur with Mordred settled on his lap. Elyan, Percival, and Leon were seated across from them all loaded with plates filled with food. They were a merry gathering, even serious Mordred giggling helplessly as Gwaine tickeled his sides whenever the child frowned. 

Merlin was laughing, flushed with happiness as he listened to Arthur tease and be teased by his knights in turn. He was so different with them than the serious man who had traveled with Merlin before, no longer trapped under the veil of uncertainty and doubt. Here, he shone brightly, a golden light that shone brighter than the sun in Merlin's eyes. It hurt to love one so bright and so distant. It had been easier when all Merlin had were the stars. Luckily the joy in the room kept Merlin from being trapped in his dark thoughts. 

"No, no, no," Elyan gasped, struggling to breath through his hysterical laughter at one of Merlin's stories from his childhood, "Tell me you didn't!"

Merlin just smiled sheepisly, pleased by their laughter and incredulous stares. "I speak the truth," he said struggling to ignore Arthur's helpless laughter next to him. The prat, "I single handedly ruined the entire hunt. Will and Lance had spent four hours on the traps, and didn't tell me. You have to understand, they insisted I stay behind in the village because they were scarred I would hurt myself."

"Well, you nearly brained yourself tripping over a root," Gwaine teased nudging Merlin's with his   
elbow. 

Merlin batted him away with a huff, "Well, they managed to get lost in the woods so I went to find them! But I found their traps first and they'd managed to catch two rabbits. I felt so bad for the poor creatures..."

Arthur groaned at that, "Tell me you didn't!"

"I did," Merlin admitted mournfully, "I let the rabbits go." The table dissolved into helpless laughter. Elyan slumped against Percival, both helpless with laughter. Leon was struggling to muffle his snort in his hand, while Gwaine and Arthur cackled madly. Mordred's giggled brightly at the story.

"Honestly, it was a mess," Merlin admitted when the laughter died down, "They were so mad at me for that, I had singlehandely ruined their first hunt, and neither spoke to me for a week." 

As they laughed Merlin kept the rest of the story to himself. How Will had been so angry he'd hit Merlin, calling him demon scum. Merlin had been so much smaller then him back them an had been knocked to the ground. A furious Lancelot had bloodied Will's nose before escorting a crying Merlin home, taking the time to dress Merlin's wounds. Then Lancelot had kissed his cheek, promising he would never hurt Merlin like that before fleeing from embarrassment. It had been the first time Merlin realized he could love Lancelot. 

It was strange now, to be so far away from that place. To be seated next to Arthur laughing and safe and warm with knights who would kill him and his kind. Not to mention that Arthur had helped to save a child with magic, a child he would have hunted to the death before. Shortly after the knights left the room with pleasant wishes for a good night leaving Merlin and Mordred alone. Gwaine was particularly bold that night pulling Merlin in for a searing kiss. Merlin knew he swooned when he was released from Gwaine's arms from the smug grin. Suddenly he was alone with Arthur for the first time in days with only Mordred to witness them. 

He was so handsome, Merlin realized, the golden prince standing before him. No longer was he just another mud stained travler, now Arthur shone brighter than the sun and all Merlin could do was bask in his light. In only a few days they would be parted and Merlin would never see his light again.

Arthur had a rather strange expression on his face as he approached Merlin. He looked so much older now than he had so long ago in the forest. Part of Merlin was proud, while another part mourned for the idealistic young man he had met. 

"You're finally home," Merlin said gently reaching out to rest his hand on Arthur's arm.

Arthur smiled back at him, "There were some days I wondered if I would ever manage to return."

"What? You couldn't trust a demon?" Merlin teased watching as Arthur's smile became even more heart broken if at all possible. A calloused palm came out to rest against Merlin's cheek.

"No, I didn't know what to believe anymore," Arthur admitted lowly. A warm feeling spread through Merlin's body leaving him leaning desperatly towards Arthur's warmth, "Everything my father taught me about magic users was wrong. You aren't demons Merlin, in fact you are the   
most human being I will ever meet." 

"Arthur don't say such things..."

"But it's true. You are human and I never want to hear anyone say otherwise again," Arthur admitted tugging Merlin into his arms holding the trembling body close, "You've opened my eyes to the world around me Merlin. I've finally seen the darkness that had taken root in the heart of   
this land. And one day, when I become king, I will fix it and bright light back to the people."

Merlin couldn't help the tiny proud smile even as he leaned closer to Arthur, "I believe in you Arthur. You will be a great king." 

They were so close, close enough Merlin could count Arthur's eyelashes if he wanted to. Merlin could feel heat creeping up his neck, an unfamiliar warmth pooling in the bottom of his stomach as he leaned into Arthur's warmth. Arthur stared back, a strange look on his face even as he reached out for Merlin. How strange, Merlin wondered absently, that his hand was shaking. 

A loud crash had them slipping apart turning as one to stare at the origin of the noise. A red faced Mordred stood them, a plate lying on the floor as he stared at them with wide eyes. Merlin couldn't keep the fond smile from his face as he rushed forward to fuss over Mordred worrying over the child. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Merlin," Arthur's voice caused him to turn, arms wrapped around an embarrassed Mordred. The prince had a broken look on his handsome face, a weak smile and a foreign look in his eyes. All of a sudden the feeling of loss wrapped itself around Merlin causing him to hold Mordred closer. "Of course Arthur," Merlin whispered sending him a small smile, "I'll see you in the morning."

Arthur turned to leave, something he had done for many nights. But this night was different for some reason and Merlin was overcome with the urge to keep Arthur there for just a brief moment longer. "Arthur," he called making the prince turn back to him with a questioning look on his face. Merlin straightened up aware of his shabby clothes, "I know you'll be a great king someday soon. Don't doubt that."

"I don't care about being a great king," Arthur admitted looking increadibly small and young for a second, "All I want is to be a good man."

"You are one," Merlin said knowing in his heart it was true. He shared a grin with Arthur before the door was closed an he was alone with Mordred once again.

"Right, let's get you ready for bed little one," Merlin said with a smile scooping Mordred into his arms. The child giggled helplessly and wrapped tiny arms around Merkin's neck. It had been a long time since Merlin had been held so tenderly, even if it was just a child. He promised himself silently nothing would ever hurt this child, not like how it had damaged Merlin so badly.

"Get some rest Mordred, we're going to have a busy day tomorrow," Merlin told him settling the boy onto the bed. Mordred nodded a serious look on his young face. "There's something coming," he admitted, "I saw it in a dream."

Well, that was serious. Merlin had never met a Moon Child before but he had read about them. Their visions were renowned throughout the world as the best and most informative. It would be foolish to ignore what Mordred had dreamed.

"What do you see?" He questioned softly.

Mordred stared back, fear in those bright blue eyes.

"Fire," he whispered, "Fire is coming."


	14. The End of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so I gave you a happy story. Now we're back to angst and it will get even worse before getting better.
> 
> I would say I'm sorry, but I'm really not because the sequel (yes, I am giving you a sequel) is going to be happier. Although that isn't hard because this one is really depressing.

Arthur walked down the garden path, smiling at the blooms he passed. The rose garden was in full bloom as he moved down the path, each flower opened and their perfume scenting the air. It was a familiar beauty that became more fantastic as he walked. Blue roes appeared around the bend whole other roses twinkled like the stars.

And there it was again. The delicate garden bench situated under a tree. The figure rested there draped in soft blue silk this time instead of velvet, a circlet of diamonds resting upon its brow. Something sent a rainbow of light fluttering through the air, something shifting in pale white hands. So delicate and frail looking, but Arthur knew there was a heart forged in steel. Brave and true, the figure was the strongest being Arthur knew. 

He dropped to his knees resting his head against the cool silk, eyes sliding shut when a frail hand came to card through his hair. Arthur was safe here, draped around this beautiful figment of his dreams and held in return. 

"You should be inside," his voice seemed to echo around them from far away, almost as if he was underwater, "The winter was harsh to you this year..." The figure shushed him causing Arthur to raise his head and cup the soft cheek. 

Arthur gently caressed the warm cheek with his thumb. “Did you know?” Arthur mused to himself, delighting in the soft laughter, “That my love walks in starlight, far away from the darkness of this earth.”

The figure leaned in close, pressing a gentle kiss to Arthur’s forehead. “Ego semper ambulare luce stellarum,” came the whisper soft voice. Merlin smiled adoringly down at him, glittering lime the stars he had come from, as he held Arthur close a bright smile lighting his face....

Arthur's eyes slid open slowly a stupid grin on his face. The thought of Merlin remaining here with him, dressed in silks and jewels Arthur found for him, was a glorious one. To wake up with Merlin curled in his arms, the raven head tucked under Arthur's chin. Keeping a protective hand on Merlin's waist when they went out in public. The thought of tugging Merlin into sweet kisses before tucking him safely under Arthur's arm was one Arthur never truly lost. 

The sudden urge to look upon Merlin took over him. Arthur was up and dressed as he moved down the halls to Merlin's room. Last night they had been so close to kissing, just a few more inches and Arthur would have finally tasted him. Instead he'd backed down like the coward he   
was and left Merlin alone. 

The halls were deserted around him as he moved through the silent air. Anyone sane was still abed, and in all honesty Arthur should be sleeping as well. Just...the thought of Merlin alone was too much for him to resist.

Turning towards Merlin's floor Arthur froze seeing a new figure standing there. For a brief moment Arthur was afraid that it was someone attempting to harm Merkin, someone planning on destroying the one thing Arthur would give to keep safe. Just a brief moment before he recognized the figure standing before him. 

"Morgana," Arthur called out carefully keeping his voice cheerful as he approached the lady, "What are you doing up so early?"

Morgana just smiled back at him. How strange, Arthur mused as he approached her, that his view of her seemed to have changed so greatly. Before he left, Morgana was his ideal of beauty. Mysterious with her quick silver smile and her sharp tongue, Arthur had followed the opinion of the court when it came to looking at her like she hung the moon in the sky. His father's favored ward, preferred even over Arthur himself, he had resented and loved her in equal parts. 

"Why Arthur, I just wanted to thank the person who brought you home safe," she admitted the sky grin crossing her face, "He's quite the mystery hiding away in his rooms."

"He's not the greatest fan if people," Arthur admitted offering his arm and leading her down the hallway. He had to take her to Merlin's rooms or else she would wonder what kept him so hidden from the rest of Camelot, "His village was rather small and being around so many people at once was rather overwhelming."

"That's rather considerate of you Arthur," Morgana said, surprised delight coloring her tone, "You've changed over the months you were missing." 

Arthur smiled softly remembering months with just Merlin. The days when they'd travel together in comfortable silence or chatting about nothing. "It was different to travel with someone who didn't care that I was prince," Arthur admitted to her, "We cared more about survival than rank. It was...refreshing."

Morgana stopped, placing a hand on his chest. Arthur turned and stared at her noticing how absolutely floored she seemed to be. "You really care for him," she whispered awe making her voice soft. 

Arthur offered her a sky smile, the same cheshire smile Merlin had worn when they first met before continuing towards Merlin's rooms. A quick knock on the door had Merlin throwing the door open a bright grin on his face. Arthur felt himself straightening up, squaring off his shoulders to look more impressive under Merlin's bright smile. Morgana of course was shaki with laughter at him but Merlin's fond eye roll was more important. 

"Come in, please. It's too early to be out and about," Merlin said. His whisper soft voice contrasted greatly with Morgana's bright giggles as they shuffled into the room. Mordred was curled up in a ball under the covers on the bed Arthur noted as the three adult managed to settle down around the table. 

Morgana settled in a swirl of silk and jewels, shining more like a star than Merlin who still wore his ratty travel cloths. Absently Arthur wondered what Merlin would look like when covered in silk and jewels himself. 

"I had to thank the man who saved Arthur in person," Arthur returned to the conversation as Morgana said this while resting a pale hand on Merlin's arm. Merlin looked uncomfortable with her attention those wide eyes pleading with Arthur to save him. Arthur couldn't help but smirk   
back, delighting in Merlin's discomfort around others. 

Merlin, for his part, narrowed those blue eyes at Arthur before speaking. "Well, of course I couldn't leave the prat to fend for himself in the woods. He could have hurt himself."

There was a stunned moment if silence before Morgana dissolved into hysterical laughter at Merlin's bold pronouncement. Arthur growled playfully shoving Merlin lightly. He and Merlin shared a quick grin between them, almost like a shared joke between friends.

"Oh I like him," Morgana said with a quicksilver grin the here relaxing around each other for the first time. "Are you sure he can't stay with us forever Arthur?"

Merlin was the first to answer her, a wistful smile on his face. "I'm afraid we really can't," Merlin told her, "A friend of my mother's is asking for us. He worries about us, and I would not like to cause him undue stress should we not show up."

"And how is your younger brother doing?" Was the gentle question, "Is he well?"

"He'll be fine soon," Merlin admitted slowly, "The number of people here scare him. It will be better when we return to the village, less overwhelming."

Morgana nodded along with him, pleased by the care he showed his younger brother. Arthur couldn't keep the warmth of pride from filling him as he watched Merlin with Morgana. This young man would have made a wonderful consort, helping Arthur navigate the political minefields. But of course, Merlin had to leave him soon. Eventually Morgana left and they were alone once again, though Merlin had a peculiar expression on his face.

"Is everything alright?" Arthur asked gently taking Merlin's hand in his own.

"Oh yes, nothing to worry about Arthur," Merlin muttered absently watching the door Morgana had exited from with hooded eyes, "I just wasn't aware magic was allowed in Camelot."

"It's not," Arthur informed him, "Should my father find anyone with magic, they would be executed." 

"That's what I thought," Merlin whispered turning to Arthurnwith worried eyes, "Watch out for her Arthur. I don't think she could feel it yet, it is dormant under her skin, but Morgana has magic in her."

"You're kidding me."

"Don't be such a clotpole, it's not her fault," Merlin chided slapping Arthur's arm lightly, "I don't even know what type of magic she has, it's that dormant. Be careful with her though, because when she learns what she is..."

"She may believe herself a demon," Arthur finished for him gently cupping Merlin's cheek in his hand, "Neither of you are evil...Merlin you are the kindest person I have met." 

Merlin smiled back sadly resting his head against Arthur's hand for a brief moment before pulling away. "Mordred and I should leave tomorrow morning," Merlin said sadly trying to place distance between them. 

Arthur wanted to follow for a brief second but knew he had to be strong. Knew he had to keep from becoming weak and begging Merlin to stay with him for the rest of their days. "I will see to your supplies," Arthur murmured getting to his feet and heading for the door.

"Arthur!" The prince turned at Merlin's call, seeing the young man standing by the table a hand outstretched for Arthur. Merlin's eyes were wet even as he smiled brightly at Arthur, "No matter what happens...I am glad to have met you."

Arthur smiled back at him, "I feel the same way."

Then, Arthur took a step back and closed the door. Closed it on any chance of his future with Merlin, locked away in the realm if dreams. As his new reality sunk in, Arthur had to struggle not to cry.

Damn the Church for their actions! If they had not declared magic evil, Arthur and Merlin could be happy together. It was because of them that Arthur would never have true happiness seeing how everyday they would be apart he would worry over Merlin's fate. It was a long day, passed with longing looks between them. But finally around midday Merlin was mounted on his new horse, Mordred sitting before him. 

"I wish you a safe journey," Arthur reached out to clasp Merlin's hand in his, a sign of friendship. It was strange to see Merlin ready with his bow once again. Arthur could easily imagine seeing Merlin for the first time, the young man standing before a monster with golden eyes bow and arrow at the ready. The monster had faded away leaving Merlin behind.

"Thank you Arthur," Merlin offered him a bright smile, "I hope everything goes well for you also."

There was no more they could say in public, so with a heavy heart Arthur watched Merlin ride away from him toward the gates of Camelot. To keep from giving anyone suspicion Arthur turned away and entered the keep. The rest of the day passed in a haze of misery as Arthur struggled to forget Merlin throwing himself into training with the knights. It did not help how they all spoke of how they would miss Merlin, or how forlorn Gwaine was now that Merlin had left.

Things all came to a head later that night. The first dinner with just Arthur and his father was tense on Arthur's side. All he could do was remember he loved what Uther would continue to see as a demon. And of course Uther was just pleased to have his son back and safe in Camelot. 

"Is something on your mind father?" Arthur asked as for the first time in his memory Uther hesitated before answering a question.

With a sigh, Uther placed his silverware on the table and faced Arthur head on. "When you were...missing," Uther cleared his throat, seeming to look past how his voice had broken over the word missing, "The Church called together a Council. Camelot...no, I did not attend because I was out searching for you Arthur when I found out their decision."

No matter how many times it happened, Arthur never got used to the feeling of dread crawling down his spine. "Father, what happened?"

Uther let out a pained sigh, looking older than he had in years. "Arthur, the Church of the Sun has called a Crusade."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see the effects of the Crusade that I mentioned at the end, the second work in the series is about a knight and one of the conquered people under the Crusaders.
> 
> They will eventually be incorporated into the series more, but the sequel is focusing on a much more dangerous enemy.


	15. Fisher King's Lands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I decided to explain more about how other Druids see Emrys, which is why Mordred is pondering on what he was taught. I read a theory where Emrys is like a god to the Druids, and they worship him greatly. 
> 
> Mordred, on the other hand, is more of Merlin's son now. They've spent years together and have a father son relationship.

Six Years Later

The Fisher King's lands were constantly pleasant year round. It never snowed, at worst there was a light frost that dusted the grass. The keep itself was in good repair, a beautiful old castle that looked out over the valley. Few would ever dare to enter the lands, for the only way in was through a bridge that was guarded by the magical gatekeeper. Demons, the people hissed, demons lived in the land. And none of them could be touched by the Church of the Sun.

Not in the Fisher King's lands. 

There was a small village outside of the keep, picturesque and quaint. The people went about their daily lives without too much trouble. All of them had magic of some kind which was why they were hidden away in the valley. 

At the very end of the village was a small cottage. It had a small garden filled with vegetables in the front behind a delicate gate. The door opened into a small room with a hearth all the way at the end that had a pot over a happily crackling fire. A table was set up with two wooden carved bowls, and two old carved spoons. A single bed rested behind a curtain with a worn wooden bow resting next to it. 

Sitting on the bed was a young man, handsome in a boyish sense. His hair was longer than it had been five years ago, curling around his large ears. Long fingers were covered with old scars from years of hard living. There were some scars that ran up is arm, healing burns from a while ago. Three years ago to be exact from when the Church had caught him and tried to burn him at the stake. 

The sound of the door opening had the young man looking up as a teenager came bounding into the room. His clothing was of a better make than the older male's, a handsome leather coat hung around his shoulders. The boy, because that was really what he was, crossed across the room with confident strides to kneel in front of the older male. He reached out, taking those worn hands in his as he offered a gentle smile.

"I heard you were out working the fields again," he said gently a worried look in sea colored eyes, "You know that hurts your old burns too much Merlin."

Merlin let out a huff of breath, reaching out to brush one of the boy's curls behind his ear. "Honestly I am fine," Merlin offered him a rueful smile, "One of the others pulled a muscle in his back a few days ago, and they needed help I could offer. Should I have said no to them Mordred?" 

And there was the problem in Mordred's eyes. Merlin was always too giving, anyone could approach him and Merlin would happily help them. It was how they had been caught by the Church and badly burned years before. With a sigh Mordred rose from the floor to settle on the bed next to Merlin. "I just wish you would be more careful," Mordred muttered and it was true. When he had been a child he had worshiped the idea of Emrys. 

Emrys, the one who would bring about magic back into the world, the one to defeat the Church of the Sun. He had been a miracle to young Mordred the hero who would fix all problems along with the Once and Future King. But over the years Mordred had come to love Merlin himself, not Emrys. The awkward young man who made terrible jokes just to make Mordred smile, who was too kind and gentle for this world. Merlin had been the one to raise Mordred, he had fussed over the boy when he was sick, had out food on their table. Merlin, not Emrys, was the one who Mordred cared for now. 

The worst days were when Merlin would just stop whatever he did. No matter what task, he'd freeze and stare bleakly towards where Mordred knew where Camelot resided. Even after years apart, Merlin was still desperatly in love with Prince Arthur. His worry had gotten worse when word of a Crusade was sent out. The land emptying of knights and soldiers as they went out to the Holiest of Lands to reclaim them from the Pagan Goddess for the Sun God. 

A battered hand ruffling Mordred's curls pulled him from his musings to look up into Merlin's brightly smiling face. "You should try not to worry so much Mordred," Merlin chided gently as he moved over to tend to whatever was cooking in the pot, "I'd much rather you enjoy being young and free than worry over me all day." 

Mordred rolled his eyes at that. It was an old argument they had time and time again. Mordred pushed for Merlin to look and see him as an adult, while Merlin begged Mordred to remain a child just a little but longer. The only reason Mordred stopped pushing was because he knew it distressed Merlin greatly. When Merlin was Mordred's current age, he had been alone for years in the woods. Even more important he had just met Arthur and fallen madly in love. Mordred knew Merlin feared him growing too quickly and did his best to keep Merlin calm and content in their lives in the valley. 

A loud commotion had Merlin turning from the fire pot which he had watched for their dinner was cooking, a worried frown on his face. "I wonder what that could possibly be," he muttered striding forward with his long legs to gather his bow and arrows from the side of the bed. Mordred was by his side in a second, pulling the sword Merlin had gotten for him close before the pair left their cottage.

The rest of the village was gathered near the enterance of the keep. They looked nervous, shifting and trading unsure looks. Mordred moved quickly shifting subtly to keep Merlin behind him. Of course Merlin noticed and rolled his eyes with a fond smile that faded when they reached the group. The villagers parted easily letting them pass, each one had magic and would always allow Emrys to pass through. Mordred kept close to Merlin a worried look on his face. 

Finally they made it through the gathered villagers to see what they were staring at. A low gasp escaped Merlin's mouth as he stared at the gathered knights in shock, blue eyes widening as he stepped forward on unsteady feet. 

"Arthur," Merlin whispered eyes locked on the golden prince before him. 

Arthur, as shining and bright as Mordred's childish memory remembered smiled tiredly. He looked worn and beaten down, cloak charred at the edges. "Merlin," he murmured a gentle smile on his face as the prince approached Merlin, worship clear in his eyes. 

Behind the prince Mordred could see there was another knight, one who rolled his eyes at his prince before darting forward. A roguish grin crossed the knights face as he gathered Merlin into his arms, spinning a laughing Merlin around for a while. 

"And don't I get a hello beautiful?" The knight teased settling a grinning Merlin back on his feet and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Merlin rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his face, "It is good to see you too Gwaine." 

"Yes, we're all quite pleased to see Merlin," Arthur's annoyed voice spilt the pair apart althought they shared secret grins, "Is there somewhere where we can talk to you in private?"

Merlin rolled his eyes leading the knights back towards the cottage as Mordred stuck close to his side. "We can talk back in my home," Merlin informed them, "No one should disturb us there."

Prince Arthur snorted derisively, "Glad to see you moved up from living in the forest Merlin. I wonder if you even really know how to run a household."

While Merlin just rolled his eyes in exapsperation, Mordred puffed up in insulted anger on the older man's behalf. "Of course Merlin knows how to run our home," he protested, not noticing the shared look between the knights at his defense. Or how he sounded like an offended child defending his mother's honor. 

"Just ignore Arthur. He can't help that he is such a prat," Merlin said cheerfully bustling the group into the cottage, "And honestly Arthur, I barely see you for ten minutes and you're already being a clotpole." 

"That's still not a real word Merlin," Arthur said absently sinking back into their old arguments without much thought. It was almost as if they had not been separated for so many years. 

Gwaine offered Merlin a bright grin as he looked about the small cottage. "You have a beautiful home here," he told them truthfully as he sent Merlin a wistful smile, "You've done well here Merlin, I'm glad you're prospering." 

"Thank you Gwaine," Merlin's expression was grateful as he gestured the two travel stained knights into their chairs, "Mordred, why don't you run and fetch us two chairs from the house next door?"

He didn't want to leave, he wanted to know why now after all these years these knights were here for Merlin. "I can stay here," he offered, "They like you better anyways."

"Yes, but my arm is hurting from working in the field."

"You said you were fine an hour ago."

"It didn't hurt then. But it hurts now suddenly."

"What? Like magic?"

"Exactly Mordred! Glad you understand!" 

Gwaine snorted at that, shoulders shaking with mirth. Arthur just stared at Merlin looking deeply unimpressed with Merlin's sunny grin. Mordred rolled his eyes, a pained sigh leaving him before he grumbled, "Fine, I'll get the chairs" and left the house. Of course Mordred couldn't help but laugh a little as he heard Arthur say "You have to be the laziest person I have ever met" followed by Merlin's cheerful "Stop being a prat Arthur." 

Mordred was still grinning even as he knocked on the neighbors door and asked for the two chairs. The woman gave them to him with a warning look, and then Mordred was carrying the chairs back to the cottage and dragging them inside. Of course the scene had changed greatly since he had been gone. A very pale Merlin was seated as a sheepish Gwaine hovered over him. Arthur looked vaguely apologetic as he watched Merlin while Mordred set up the chairs and fell into his along with Gwaine. If Mordred had been a few years younger, he would simply crawled into Merlin's lap to offer comfort, but was now too old to do so. 

"Let me get this straight," Merlin ran a hand over his face, a pained expression on, "Morgause called a Crusade."

"That's right," Arthur said expression clearly stating he wanted to get on with it. 

"And Camelot refused to go because you managed to convince your father not to go for fear of the Church becoming too powerful."

"Yes."

"And now there is dragon that is attacking Camelot, and you're convinced that Morgause set it on your kingdom to teach you a lesson."

"Merlin, I just said that. Do keep up." 

Merlin fixed Arthur with an unamused look at that comment. "Arthur, do you have any proof of this?" 

Arthur just glared, "What more proof than a dragon do you need? No one but Morgause could pull off such a thing."

"Oh, I have no doubt she had a hand in it," Merlin mused absently waving a hand lazily in the air as he stared off, clearly pondering something, "But not even she has the power to command a dragon. There is only one man who could control a dragon."

"That's great," Gwaine smiled cheerfully at an amused Merlin, "So where do we find him?" 

"It's not that easy though," Merlin warned, eyes worried as he regarded the knights, "The man you are looking for is the Last Dragon Lord. He is not fond of outsiders and can be considered quite dangerous." 

Arthur shook his head ruefully, "This dragon is killing my people. If you give us directions, we'll find him."

"Oh, don't be a daft idiot Arthur," Merlin said with a breezy laugh, "There is no way in the seven hells I am letting you lot rush into battle without me there to watch over you. Every one of you would be dead in a week." 

"Merlin, I can't let you sacrifice your life for our quest..."

"You're not asking Arthur," Merlin said softly, "I'm volunteering and you can't keep me from going. We'll head out tomorrow." 

The rest of the conversation was finished after that. Merlin quickly settled the two knights down to a quick meal by their stew pit before leading a quiet Mordred out into the garden. He clutched a long cloth covered bundle to his chest as he stared up the stars.

"I know you're planning on coming with us," Merlin said gently, "And before you argue, I'm not going to stop you. You're old enough to make your own decisions but promise me one thing. Keep yourself safe Mordred, because if I die you are the only one I trust to carry on what I am supposed to do." 

Mordred let out a desperate cry, the cry every child makes at the thought of losing their parent and ran forward to bury his face in Merlin's neck and cling to him. "You're not going to die," Mordred whispered weakly, "Nothing bad is going to happen to you, we're going to be fine."

"Oh my precious boy," Merlin hugged him back, "If only the world worked that way. But I got you something for the days ahead."

And with that Merlin pulled back the cloth to reveal a beautifully crafted sword. Mordred gasped in delight reaching out to lovingly gather the sword into his hands. "Merlin, this must have cost a fortune," Mordred whispered in awe.

Merlin laughed delightedly at his expression. "Well, I figured you would need a weapon of your own. I have my bow, and you always were more interested in swords. Now you just need to convince one of the knights to teach you to use it."

Mordred's delighted laughter rung out as he pulled a smiling Merlin into a hug. Above them the stars shone on brightly even as the world changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw yeah, more father son bonding moments. Again I am giving you guys some happy because I am a horrible person later. 
> 
> Plus, if anyone is interested I was wondering if people wanted a timeline set up. This would also have creation myths and would explain what the Church is up to in the background. Let me know.


	16. Counting Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story, I wrote this chapter in class. I was bright red and my teacher thought I was sick and wanted to know what was wrong with me. My friend Isaac nearly read this over my shoulder which was just awkward...
> 
> This is my first time writing this type of thing, so please be nice.

It was a beautiful night, the stars were out and shinning brightly in the sky. The moon was hidden behind clouds, almost bashful behind its veil. Through the valley the air was warm, and the breeze perfumed with the flowers of the many different gardens around them.

Arthur stood in the middle of Merlin's garden gazing up at the stars. It was a ritual he followed every night, gazing up at the stars for at least a half hour. Sometimes he liked to imagine that Merlin was also gazing up at the same stars during the night. It was one more way for them to be connected even with the miles apart. 

"You should be resting," Arthur's eyes slid shut as feeling welled up inside him at the familiar whisper soft voice. Arthur turned and regarded Merlin desperatly as the other man walked towards him, in awe that Merlin was standing before him once more. All Arthur could do was take Merlin's pale hand in his, smiling gently into those gorgeous blue eyes. 

"Merlin," Arthur breathed taking Merlin's hand in his, a gentle smile spreading across his face. He could feel heat spreading across his cheeks, deliberately turning to stare at the many plants that surrounded them, "You've created a beautiful home for yourself."

Merlin's smile was knowing but luckily for Arthur he was feeling merciful for the prince's feelings. "I keep a herb garden now. There was no healer before we came, and after my time on the road I knew enough to get the village by."

"I'm glad you have a home now," Arthur murmured, "I did what you asked all those years ago. The grave you wanted now resides in Camelot. All I want to know is who this Hunith is."

Merlin turned away from Arthur, tugging his hand to his chest as he trembled in get night air. "She was my mother," Merlin whispered voice cracking over the words. A surprised son Thor's from his throat as he found himself tucked into Arthur's arms, burying his face in the prince's neck as he clung to Arthur. Arthur, for his part, sheltered Merlin in his arms as he shoke apart with heartbreaking sobs under the stars. 

After what must have been minutes, but felt like days, Merlin's sobs faded away. Gently Arthur pulled back, catching a stray tear in his hand as he smiled aldoringly at Merlin. And Merlin gave back a watery smile before leaning forward to press a kiss to Arthur's cheek. "Thank you Arthur," Merlin whispered, "No one ever cared for me like you do." 

"Then everyone who had the chance but passed it over was a fool," Arthur argued, clearly taking Merlin aback with his vehement defense, "You deserve only the best Merlin, and I wish I could give it to you."

Merlin studied him quietly for a long moment under the stars. Then a gentle smile crossed his face as he reached out to take Arthur's hand in his to tug him from the garden. Son they were running, grins on their faces like they were children as they ran through the fields and into the woods. Then they were laughing brightly, the laughter of those who did. It have much to laugh for any more. 

Merlin led him to a clearing in the woods, tugging at Arthur and laughing like a child when with a yell Arthur fell to the ground. A low growl was the only warning before Arthur tackled Merkin to the ground, the pair rolling across the grass laughing and play wrestling like children. Arthur finally managed to pin Merlin to the ground. Merlin was giggling under Arthur, he blue wildflowers that he rested upon bringing out his eyes. A rush of heat was the only warning before Arthur rushed forward, claiming Merlin's mouth in a desperate kiss.

A soft moan left a trembling Merlin as he sunk boneless into the dewy grass and soft flowers. Arthur followed him down, kissing him again and again until they were both dizzy with desire. Once gentle kisses turned domineering, Arthur dropping his body onto Merlin's pinning hi down to the grass. A soft "Oh" was all Merlin could gasp out, heady pleasure staining his cheeks bright red, before Arthur finally claimed Merlin's mouth, tasting Merlin and pulling a desperate whine from the body trembling under him.

Arthur finally pulled himself off of Merlin's mouth, finding the pale colum of Merlin's throat too tempting to avoid as he began licking and sucking there. "I've dreamed of this," Arthur's voice was rough with desire as sucked a bruise into the pale flesh, delighting in the high whine it pulled out of Merlin, "Every night, I dreamed of taking you to bed, dreamed of finally making you mine..."

Warm hands pulled Arthur from the spot he had been pressing desperate kisses to. It led Arthur to stare into Merlin's warm eyes, now golden as he ran a loving hand down Arthur's cheek. He pressed a sweet kiss to Arthur's lips before whispering, "Then make me yours." 

That was all the permission Arthur needed as he sat up, tugging a protesting Merlin into his lap. Arthur growled under his breath as he struggled to remove Merlin's clothes, fighting against the laces of his breeches. "Why are your clothes so damn complicated?" Arthur complained even as Merlin worked to pull off Arthur's chain mail and tunic. Merlin, of course, looked up into his eyes with a glare demanding, "Why did you have to wear a million layers of clothing Arthur?" 

"Stop being such a girl Merlin." A searing kiss leaving them both gasping. 

"Not until you stop being a dollop head." A flash of gold and their clothes were stacked next to   
them.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" The bright red cloak of Camelot was spread on the ground, and he was pressing the beautiful pale creature in his arms to it.

"Was a bit...oh!...busy." A soft moan as the warm body above him deliberately rolled muscled hips leaving him a trembling mess as warm pleasure spread up his spine. 

Arthur grinned down at him, kissing the corner of Merlin's mouth once more. "Then I guess I'm doing something right," he whispered grinding his hips against Merlin's. Merlin's eyes rolled back as he let out a soft cry going limp under Arthur.

He was gorgeous, long limbs spread out leaving him on display for Arthur's eyes. Pleasure had colored Merlin's cheeks, the thin chest heaved as he gasped for air as Arthur continued to roll their hips together. The soft red mouth was open and swollen from kisses, golden eyes glazed over with pleasure. Pale white skin standing out against the rich red of he cloak as he trembled under Arthur's onslaught. "You're so beautiful," Arthur groaned out biting down on Merlin's throat wringing a weak cry of pleasure for the a used throat, "So perfect...by the gods Merlin, how did I live without you?" 

"Arthur," Merlin whispered as he spread his legs with a moan, "Arthur...please take me, make me yours, please Arthur..."

Gods. Arthur groaned as lust shuddered through him dropping his face to Merlin's bony shoulder as he ground against Merlin even more desperatly. "I can't," he murmured raining kisses on the pale shoulder and up his neck, "You're not ready Merlin, I can't hurt you." 

"You won't, oh Arthur you would never hurt me," Merlin whispered kissing Arthur again and again as their bodies rocked together. A teasing grin crossed his face as he grabbed Arthur's hand, leading him back to his enterance. Another flare of gold and Arthur's hand found Merlin to be warm and dripping wet, open and ready to be claimed. "Arthur, hurry," Merlin cried body writhing against the strong golden body above his, "Please take me, right now!" 

A low growl left Arthur's throat as he pressed against the willing enterance, sliding three fingers in easily as he tested how ready Merlin was. "Gods you are so ready for me," Arthur breathed pressing kiss after kiss against Merlin's slack mouth, thrusting his fingers into the loose hole to open him even more.

Merlin's eyes slid shut as Arthur pulled his hand out, a disappointed groan leaving before letting out a whine as Arthur grabbed his hips. Powerful arms dragged a trembling Merlin across the cloak before settling him in Arthur's lap. With a wicked grin Arthur had Merlin's legs spread wide, hips raised to show Merlin's loose hole. Quickly Arthur lined up his cock with the slick channel before sliding in. Merlin threw his head back with a desperate scream as Arthur collapsed on top of Merlin with a low groan, bending the raven almost in half. 

"Please Arthur please," Merlin whimpered desperatly his hips twitching at how full he was with Arthur's cock, "Please move, Arthur I need you to move I'm so full please..."

Arthur pressed a kiss to his cheek, lovingly running a soothing hand down Merlin's flank trying to calm him. "I have you," Arthur whispered hips rolling again and again causing Merlin to let out a sobbing gasp, "Merlin I have you, I'm never going to let you go."

Arthur set a punishing pace for Merlin, pinning him down as he thrust into him again and again delighting in each gasp and cry he wrung out from Merlin. He pressed down harder, bending Merlin in half as he continued to fuck into his pliant body. Merlin clung to his shoulder, body limp as he was slammed into again and again as he scrabbled to hang onto Arthur's broad shoulders. His legs were spread wide over Arthur's hips, toes curling each time Arthur rammed into his prostrate. Golden eyes rolled back into his skull as Arthur continued his assault, rocking the lithe body violently with his thrusts. 

"So close," Merlin whimpered mewling as Arthur bit down against his pale neck, leaving a possessive mark against alabaster skin. "Arthur please," he whimpered too overcome with pleasure to move to touch his own cock, lying limp under Arthur, "Please I need to cum, Arthur I can't..." 

"Hush now," Arthur ordered voice a low growl as he panted against Merlin's neck. The body under him was so wet and tight, the trembling channel clinging to his cock. He loved how pliant Merlin was, how easy it was to bend Merlin as he chased his pleasure in the wet heat. "I have you pet, just relax." The only sounds in the clearing were from Arthur's grunts and Merlin's desperate mewls as they fucking desperatly on the cloak, wrapped around each other. 

Finally, oh finally Arthur could feel it pooling in his groin. He grabbed slim pale hips and slammed into Merlin one last time, groaning as he filled Merlin with cum. A whine left Merlin as his eyes rolled back into his head as he shook apart under Arthur, cum covering his and Arthur's stomachs as he fell limp under Arthur with a final whine. 

Arthur pulled back with a sigh as he pulled out of Merlin's hole, watching lazily as his seed spilled out of Merlin's gaping hole. Oh, he was beautiful like that. Stretched out on the cloak, Merlin was spread out, golden eyes staring blankly at the night sky as he struggled to breath, body twitching and trembling from pleasure. Arthur smiled gently leaning down to kiss Merlin gently drawing him into Arthur's warm lap as large calloused hands ran down Merkin's heaving flanks. 

"You are so wonderful," Arthur's voice was full of awe as he tore off a portion from his cloak to clean Merlin off before tucking a the whimpering raven into his warmth, "I don't think I can part with you again Merlin...the first time nearly killed me, I won't survive losing you again."

"You have to," Merlin whispered pressing gentle kisses to Arthur's jaw, "We'll both die if we stay together, the Druids here told me it is part of our destiny..." 

"I don't believe in fate or destiny," Arthur whispered running a hand over Merlin's cheek. The dark haired man stared up at him with wide eyes, longing in those golden hues as Arthur pressed a loving kiss to his nose. "But I do believe in us."

"Arthur..." Merlin breathed before Arthur claimed him in a bruising kiss making Merlin mewl weakly in his arms before they parted.

They were silent for a long moment, just gazing into each's others eyes before parting to pull on their clothing. Arthur tucked Merlin in close with a possessive arm around a slim waist, burying his face in Merlin's hair delighting in his natural scent. "Did you know," Arthur murmured voice low, intimate, and teasing, "That when I was pounding you into the ground your eyes turned gold?"

Merlin blushed prettily under his attention. "They did not," he hissed shoving at Arthur even as a grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Oh, but they did! It was quite adorable Merlin."

"Shut up prat."

Above the clearing of wild flowers, high above the forest, the stars shone on. They twinkled as they watched the lovers returned to the small cottage trading sweet kisses under the light of the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, they are officially together now. In what was supposed to be a ten chapter story max, it took fifteen chapters and the characters five years, but Arthur and Merlin got together!


	17. The Sorcerer and the Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right everyone! I'm back from Argentina and I learned so much. I'm probably going to write a oneshot on an subject I studied in the country, specifically Evita Peron. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. And I hope you enjoy this, I'd say sorry it's so late but I loved Argentina so much. Especially my host mother (who spoke no English at all, so we made up sign language).

The next morning was busy with activity. Merlin quickly prepared a meal that could be take on the road, instructing Mordred to get supplies from the others near them. Soon enough it was done and the cottage was stripped of all useful items for a quest. Carefully Merlin pulled a worn blue book out from under his bed tucking it into his pack for safe keeping. 

Arthur of course was never far from Merlin, a posseive hand on his waist or helping gathering supplies as they moved about the cottage. Gwaine was grinning brightly at the pair of them, while Mordred watched with wide eyes at the strange interaction. Soon enough they were heading out to where the bridge waited to take them from the valley. 

"Do you know where we are headed?" Merlin asked the knights as they rode through the fields in the morning air.

"The Valley of Fallen Kings," Arthur announced eyes worried as he thought to his kingdom facing a dragon, "Gaius, the court physician, told us of a man there who could help defeat the dragon."

Gwaine took over with a cocky grin, "The guy is called Balinor. He's a pretty powerful sorcerer apparently, maybe stronger than you Merlin!"

Mordred scowled at that statement. "No one is stronger than Merlin," he said with all the determination of a child protecting their favorite parent. Merlin smiled indulgently at him while the two knights traded knowing looks. And of course things had changed greatly over the years they had been separated but nothing brought it home the changes. 

It was obvious from the furrow in Arthur's brow when he looked at Merlin, took in his broader shoulders and tired eyes. He seemed even older than he should be and Arthur tried not to think about the slight limp Merlin had from some injury that had happened over the years. In no time at all, they came to the bridge that let visitors into the valley. Arthur had to hide a grimace remembering their enterance but Gwaine didn't even attempt to hide his despair letting out a piteous moan.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

"The bloody gate keeper," Gwaine muttered, "I swear he has it out for us. Only Arthur and I were allowed through the others are camped out."

"They'll be fine then," Merlin said breezily, "The Gatekeeper will let no harm come to them. He is quite powerful so don't worry." 

"You seem familiar with the guy then," Arthur observed which Merlin purposefully ignored as he turned to Mordred with a grin. Arthur just sighed but let it go, well aware how mysterious Merlin would be if he wanted to. And sure enough as they approached the wooden bridge the gate keeper was waiting for them with a wide grin on his face.

"Ah, it seems courage and strength are returning," he said smugly and Arthur really wished he could punch him in the face. "And they brought magic and righteousness with them. You are aware though, that once you leave this valley the world will change forever?"

The gatekeeper was staring at Merlin, his eyes hard in the face of Merlin's blank expression. An entire conversation seemed to be passing between them right then before the gate keeper began to talk once more. "Your destiny will find you outside of this valley. You can not run from it anymore Emrys, you will have to face down the Darkness soon."

"I'm aware," never before had Merlin's soft whisper voice echoed so loudly, not even when Arthur had taken him to bed, "And I will face it head on, because I'm not afraid anymore. I've found something greater than destiny to believe in."

"Good, very good," the gate keeper grinned even as he stepped aside, "You'll need that in the days to come." And then he was gone leaving the way clear. 

"Well that was rather ominous," Gwaine muttered as they rode across the deserted bridge, "Care to explain what happened back there Merlin?"

"Not particularly," Merlin said with a shrug, "It doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things."

"It sounded like a warning," Arthur snapped worry for Merlin filling him after that encounter.

Merlin just offered him a sweet smile, "That's because it was a warning Arthur. Not for you or Camelot, but one for me. A warning that by returning to the rest of the world I can no longer run from what is waiting for me."

"And what is waiting Merlin?" By the gods, Arthur was sick and tired of the constant riddles. Everything was concealed and hidden nowadays, long gone were the days when the world seemed straight forward and black and white. That all changed one sunny day when he stood outside a town and looked upon the remains of dead innocents. 

"Who knows? But we best be ready for it," Merlin said as they exited it and were upon the forest floor. Loud cries echoed through the silent woods and Arthur was laughing brightly as he slipped from his horse to embrace his knights. Elyan and Leon were questioning him about the land they had just traveled to, while a desperate Percival pulled Gwaine from his horse to check him for injuries. But that was not what caught Arthur's attention.

No, what gathered everyone's attention was how when Merlin slipped from his horse he was pulled into a crushing hug by Lancelot. The pair clung to each other laughing brightly as Lancelot swung Merlin around in the air. "It's good to see you well again," Arthur heard Lancelot murmur but could not hear Merlin's reply. 

"So, they seem to know each other quite well," Elyan said amusement coloring his voice.

"They should," Arthur couldn't help the jealousy that curled in his stomach watching Merlin proudly introduce Mordred to Lancelot, "They were engaged many years ago."

"Well shit," Gwaine muttered eyes wide with shock, even as Percival cuffed the back of his head, "Does Gwen know about Merlin?"

"They did meet last time Merlin was in Camelot," Leon said dryly a scowl on his face, "Arthur, you said you were going to find someone who could help us. How exactly is Merlin supposed to help us?"

"Becuase Sir Leon," Merlin said cheerfully approaching the gathered knights with Mordred and Lancelot flanking him, "I happen to have magic." Swords were drawn even as Arthur yelled for them to stand down, terrified he would watch Merlin die before him. Gwaine tried to grab Percival but was shifted out of the way by the giant man. Mordred drew his sword as La celot cried out.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold for a long second before a shower of sparks shone down on them. Gasps of awe escaped the knights as they gazed up at the silvery blue flecks of light that rained down around them. Even when the shower of light disapeared Merlin's eyes were still gold as he regarded the knights. 

"You have nothing to fear from me," Merlin said gently, voice a whisper on the breeze as distant and fleeting as starlight, "No child born of the Sun is in danger of me. Only the monsters that walk this earth need fear Starlight."

There was a long moment where Leon and Merlin regarded each other, one brown pair of eyes reflected in golden one. Finally Leon inclined his head and Merlin's cheeky grin appeared once more.

Elyan broke the silence with a bright laugh. "Last time we met you were not so poetic my friend," he teased pulling Merlin into a hug. 

"It is the Druids," Merlin whispered teasingly, "They all talk in bloody riddles and the next thing you know, you're doing it also." 

"Alright, so we know now that Merlin has magic, we can be on our way," Arthur said gruffly prompting the knights to saddle their horses. While they were busy Arthur quickly crossed over to Merlin, taking his hand gently. "Are you alright?" Arthur asked softly running his thumb across Merlin's knuckles.

Merlin smiled sweetly at him. "I'm fine Arthur," he said softly, "There's nothing to worry about." 

Arthur just sighed grinning at Merlin wryly, “I’ll always worry about you Merlin, you have a terrible habit of getting into trouble.”

Merlin rolled his eyes before leaning forward to press a quick kiss to the corner of Arthur’s mouth before pulling back with a wicked grin as he slipped out of Arthur’s grin. Arthur couldn’t help but stare helplessly after him as Merlin went to fuss over Mordred. He knew he was acting like a lovesick maiden but couldn’t help himself. He had spent far too long apart from Merlin and now that they were reunited he didn’t think he could leave him again. It made him feel like Gwen and Lancelot, the hapless couple who pined after each other constantly even as they went about their daily lives. No doubt Lancelot had no made a move yet because of his loyalty to Merlin still. At least, Arthur mused, he was not in Percival’s situation. The poor gentle giant was madly in love with Gwaine, even Arthur could see how he watched Gwaine all the time with longing each time Gwaine stumbled towards every beauty who caught his eyes. 

Now they were all mounted on horses moving north to find the Valley of the Kings. It was adorable to watch Lancelot going on and on about Gwen to an amused looking Merlin. Mordred was tucked between Leon and Elyan who were asking him about his training with the sword. And of course Gwaine was happily chattering to a delighted Percival who lit up the moment Gwaine’s attention hit him.

“They’re adorable,” Merlin said softly as he and Lancelot came up to Arthur’s side. He was looking back at Gwaine and Percival, “How long has Percival been flirting with him?”

“He’s been attempting to get Gwaine’s attention for the last couple of years,” Lancelot admitted with a laugh, “And of course Gwaine doesn’t even know that Percival is interested in him.”

“Kind of like how you haven’t noticed how interested Gwen is in you?” Arthur asked dryly and sure enough, Lancelot paled and looked at Merlin with wide eyes. Merlin noticed this and let out an exasperated sigh as he fixed Lancelot with an unimpressed look.

“Lance, I better not hear that you haven’t asked this Gwen out because of our engagment years ago,” Merlin said dryly with a scowl, “We got engaged as children. Not to mention I’ve been stuck in a valley for like, four years, while you became a knight. Ask this girl on a date already, or I’ll turn you into a frog!”

“He can do that?!” Elyan sounded kind of panicked at Merlin’s statement.

“No, but he sure likes using it as a threat,” Mordred grumbled getting snorts of laughter from the knights as they rode. After that the entire situation was calm and relaxed as they rode through the forest. Arthur was aware he and Merlin continued to trade sappy smiles for each other that everyone noticed. Good natured teasing followed the pair, everyone could see how sappy they were towards each other. The day was warm as they continued to ride. It was a calm ride, one that many would be thankful for. But Arthur had traveled with Merlin before and nothing was ever calm for them. And sure enough, something went wrong.

They were riding near a ridge, following a river that would take them to he Valley of Fallen Kings when it happened. A high pitched scream struck through the forest around them. It echoed on and on and was quite obviously not human. The knights drew their weapons, Mordred looked determined as he prepared his sword. Arthur turned to see Merlin had an arrow knocked and was watching the trees around them with wary eyes.

"Do you know what that was?" Arthur asked him lowly. 

Merlin just rolled his eyes, "Arthur, you are aware that until we see the damn thing all the screams sound the same right?" 

Arthur opened this mouth to comment when with a screech the creature descended on them. The top half was a beautiful woman, full breasts hanging out in the air as she appeared in a tree branch. Slitted snake eyes locked onto the knight as a painted red mouth opened letting drops of venom fall. "Put down your ssswordsss," it hissed stretching out a talon ex hand that was patterned with scales.

The knights eyes were blank, mouths slack as they fell under her spell. Mordred and Merlin's eyes flashed gold, no doubt protecting them from her spell. But for some reason Arthur was not under her spell. He could see the full horror as it slithered from the tree, the bottom half a coiling snake as it used its powerful arms to drag itself across the forest floor. Even worse it was inhumanly fast, covering the ground in seconds. 

Merlin loosed an arrow at the creature, and with another inhuman scream it smashed its tail into Merlin's side sending him falling off his horse. Arthur yelled, jumping to the ground, pulling Merlin into his arms. The creature let out another shriek as it lunged forward and all Arthur could do was pull back his arms wrapped around Merlin. Of course, he had forgotten that they were on a ridge and with a slip they were falling...falling down towards the river as the monster screamed above them in rage.

The water was bitter cold, seeping into his bones as he clung to Merlin. The current was strong and swift, battering them around as they struggled to surface and gasp for air. Each time they would surface Arthur and Merlin would gasp for air before plunging back into the water swept along in the current. Eventually though they managed to pull themselves out of the current and swam into a calm pool of water surrounded by rocks. 

"We really need to stop jumping off of cliffs," Merlin grumbled coughing up water and clinging to Arthur in the shallows. Arthur let out a groan of agreement as he stumbled to his feet helping Merlin to his feet also. The pair took a stumbling step together before Arthur was gasping out again.

"My knights and Mordred," he whispered to the forest air, "Merlin, we don't know what happened to them!"

A reassuring hand was placed on Arthur's forearm, warm even through the chainmail and calming the prince. "There is a way, so stay calm Arthur," Merlin said softly before pulling away. He cupped his hands together and blew into them. Light blue sparks left his mouth and in his hands sat a glittering butterfly, wings trembling for flight. "Speak to it," Merlin ordered Arthur, "Tell it your orders and it shall carry them to your knights."

Arthur nodded before leaning in, "Take the wounded with you and return to Camelot. Join the other knights in their defense." He looked up into Merlin's unamused stare before adding, "And make sure to take Mordred with you. But if he fights he dragon Merlin might just turn us all into frogs."

"You cannot end this message with that."

"Well I did, so deal with it Merlin." They both watched he butterfly take to the skies flying along the rivers path together. "Is it going to repeat everything we said?"

"Yep."

"Including that last bit?" 

"What part of everything do you not understand?" 

Arthur turned towards him with a scowl, ready to continue their argument when the same haunting scream echoed through the air. "You have got to be kidding," Arthur hissed, "It followed us?"

"We need to move," Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand and suddenly they were running. It was like they were back in time five years ago, young children running from a faceless monster that had just killed Arthur's knights. They crashed through the brush hearing the scrape of scales upon the ground as the creature chased them. They ran together along the river bank tripping over stones and splashing through the stream. 

Another scream echoed through the forest once more, closer this time. Arthur refused to think of the monster catching him instead of them escaping. They continued gasping for breath and then Merlin let out a broken scream, back arching as he crumpled to the ground. Arthur turned, face paling to see the serpent monster's talons sunk into Merlin's back pulling him back. With a scream of rage Arthur drew his sword and advanced on the monster, but one powerful sweep of its arms sent him flying backwards crashing into a tree.

The monster laughed wickedly with delight, poison dripping from the fangs. Merlin was going to die, Arthur was going to lose him and there was nothing he could do. Even after he had just gotten Merlin back, in these precious moments he would lose Merlin forever. Arthur tried to struggle to his feet to rush to Merlin's side when suddenly the creature screamed. A man stood behind it, a curved sword in his hand thrust into the creature's heart. He pulled out the sword once more using it this time to behead the monster. With a final screech the monster collapsed finally dead.

"What the hell was that," Arthur whispered stumbling to his feet and rushing over to Merlin's side. He sunk to his knees and rested a warm hand on the back of Merlin's head in comfort.

"That was a lamia," the man said, voice rough and calloused. Like Merlin he sounded as if he had inhaled too much smoke which ruined his voice forever, "Creatures from the east, they live in Olympia. Why would one be out this far west?"

"Probably the stupid sun bitch," Merlin grumbled into the dirt as the stranger began to treat his back, "Look for a sun pendant somewhere on the thing."

Arthur pulled away from Merlin and searched the body of the dead lamia. Sure enough on the base of the spine where flesh turned to serpent was a golden disk with the mark of the Sun God welded to its spine. The stranger knelt down next to him staring at the monster, a grim expression on his gaunt face. 

"A seal of the Church of the Sun," he said voice filled with disgust, "Put one of these on a creature and they serve owner of the seal until the end of their days. Someone must have wanted you dead greatly in the Church to find such an abomination." 

"You have no idea," Merlin grumbled and Arthur had to smile at his love's spirit. Merlin pushed himself to his feet, cursing under his breath about the claw marks on his back. 

"Thank you for helping my friend," Arthur said extending a hand towards the stranger who took it, "My name is Arthur, and without you no doubt we would have died." 

"It is no trouble, I work hard to keep these woods clear of monsters and the lamia is a horrid monster indeed," the stranger offered a small smile, one practically hidden behind his beard, "Balinor." 

Balinor, the man he had been searching so long for. Right here, in front of him. Arthur could not help but grin stupidly at the thought of completing this quest. Balinor turned to regard Merlin, eyes widening in shock as he took a stumbling step forward towards a sheepish looking Merlin. 

"Merlin," Balinor whispered, his eyes wide with shock as he took a stumbling forward with his hands out stretched towards Merlin. "You're alive..."

Merlin smiled shyly at him, "Hello father."

Arthur turned and fixed Merlin with an unamused look. "What?" He demanded.


	18. The Dragonlord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, just so you know this is officially the last arc of the story. Pretty soon the last chapter will be out. I hope everyone enjoys this.

It turned out that Balinor, the Dragonlord, had once been Court Sorcerer to Uther. Then the queen died and the Church of the Sun sunk its claws into the king's mind and started the Great Purge. Balinor fled to Cenred's kingdom thinking he would be safe but the Church was there also. So he hid in Elador and it was there where he met Hunith. 

He loved her greatly, would have been happy to spend his life with her but the soldiers of the Church were coming for him. So Balinor had to flee in order to keep Hunith safe. Like Merlin would many years later, he hid in the woods and tried to protect the people when he could from the monsters. It was when he was hunting one such monster that he came across two small boys playing in the woods and decided to deliver them home. 

The children were Merlin and Lancelot at age seven. 

It was then Balinor was reunited with Hunith as he carried a sleepy Merlin home. The small family was reunited for only a short period of time, but Merlin was delighted to have a father. Then the soldiers came back and Balinor fled. He attempted to return to Elador when Merlin was fifteen but found the whole town slaughtered and burned away. All that remained was the graves, and a single one that had statice upon it. 

So Balinor left to the Valley of Fallen Kings and refused to leave. He had lost his child and woman, there was nothing left for him in the world.

"And why didn't you contact him Merlin?" Arthur demanded as they camped around a small fire in the cave eating a stew. 

Merlin just fixed Arthur with an unamused look. "Arthur, I lived in the woods for three years after that," he said slowly as if speaking to a simpleton, "Tristan and Isolde only met me because they thought I was a deer and shot me in the leg with an arrow. Do you know how hard it is to get paper and quill in the middle of a forest when you are hiding from everyone?"

Arthur scowled back at Merlin, not noticing Balinor's amused face. "That shouldn't be a factor Merlin."

"How is that not a factor?" 

"Merlin, enough. Calm yourself," Balinor said resting a hand on his son's knee. And amazingly that settled Merlin down. "I am just thankful I found you before the lamia killed you." 

"I had a question about that," Arthur leaned forward a frown marring his face, "The lamia, it cast a spell on my men. But it did not affect Merlin, Mordred, or myself. Why?"

"A lamia casts an enchantment on men before devouring them," Balinor explained to them both, "Only women and people with magic flowing through their veins are spared from its spell."

There was just one problem with that. Arthur frowned at his stew before saying slowly, "But...I have no magic in me." Unless having sex with Merlin counted, but Arthur doubted it from the concerned looks Balinor and Merlin traded. 

"I will tell him," Balinor told his son softly, "Go and make sure the Book of Stars you carry is alright."

"How did you know I had that?"

"It's sticking out of your pack son," Balinor said dryly as Merlin rolled his eyes and left the cave. It was then that Balinor returned his attention to Arthur, and Arthur felt very young under his stare. "You should be hearing this from your father Arthur Pendragon, but it seems to fall upon my shoulders to tell you." 

He took a fortifying breath before beginning, "I knew your mother, the Lady Ygraine. She was the daughter of a Wandering Knight, and like all of their children was a Wandering Knight herself. She and Uther fell in love and were married, and through her wedding vows she swore herself to him. But she was unable to conceive a child. Now you must understand Arthur, all Wandering Knights worship the Stars. So when she could not conceive she bid your father turn to magic. 

"At the time the Church of the Sun was quite different. It was working to accept magic again under their high Preistess. She said that after years of death, it was time to embrace life once more even if that life was magic. She was approached to help your mother bare, and she cast the spell for Ygraine to fall pregnant. It all went well, but magic has a price, and the price was Ygraine's life. It was discovered by a nun that the priestess, Nimeuh, killed Ygraine using magic. The death of a queen turned Uther against magic and the Church back to the Purge."

Balinor let out a sad sigh, eyes lost as he gazed at the fire. "Because of this, you were born of magic. Magic flows through your veins, and it is this magic that saved you from the lamia."

He knew his mother was killed by a sorcerer, Uther had always said so. But that she was like Gwaine, a wanderer who saw the Stars as a god? That she and his father used magic to make him? Even worse, if Arthur had not been born none of this suffering would have happened. Merlin would have had a family, countless others would live in peace. It was all his fault. "I...I need some air," Arthur gasped out stumbling to his feet and heading for the eterance. Merlin, he needed Merlin. The raven haired man made everything better, made the world clearer to Arthur. 

So it was with a desperate sob that Arthur threw himself into Merlin's lap, shocking the other who dropped his blue book. Long fingers ran through Arthur's hair, calming the prince as they lay together on the warm rocks outside of the cave.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything," Arthur whispered again and again into Merlin's stomach, burying his face there as he clung to Merlin. 

"Oh, my poor love," Merlin's soft voice was music to his ears, the gentle hands petting him were a balm to Arthur's weary soul, "There is nothing to be sorry about."

"If I had never been born..."

"Never say that," Arthur looked up stunned by the fierceness of Merlin's voice. Those golden eyes flashed at Arthur, the bow mouth curved into a scowl, "Arthur, you are my everything. If you were never born....Arthur I can't even begin to contemplate what I would become if you had not brought life back to me." Merlin smiled adoringly at him, face soft as starlight, "You brought the sun back into my world Arthur. Never tell me you shouldn't be here."

And then Merlin was kissing him, soft and gentle like a summer breeze. Arthur pressed back into the kiss adoringly, holding Merlin close. What would he do without Merlin? How could he return to Camelot without this beauty by his side? 

"As much as I would love to keep kissing you," Merlin murmured against his lips, "My father is about a hundred feet away and I would hate for him to see you deflowering me."

"Pretty sure we took care of that last night," Arthur teased back a smile tugging his lips as they rose together hand in hand. It was with Merlin that Arthur had the courage to return once more. Merlin gave him the courage to sit before Balinor and explain why he came all this way.

"There is a dragon in Camelot," Arthur said lowly, "It is destroying the village and the keep. Soon there will be nothing left and my people will die."

Balinor regarded Arthur with old eyes, eyes that had seen too much suffering and were no doubt tired. "His name is Kilgarrah and he attacks for a reason. Under Uther's reign, most of the dragons were killed, he is the only one left. Would you not seek revenge for such an action in his place?"

"I would not harm innocent people to get revenge," Arthur said coldly rage for the suffering of the citizens of Camelot sitting under his breast. 

"Father," Merlin interjected with a roll of his eyes, "Arthur is not asking for you to kill Kilgarrah like Uther did, he just wants the dragon to stop burning up his home. I am sure there is plenty of land for the great dragon to reside in where he would be safe from Uther."

May the gods bless Merlin because Arthur had no idea how he would survive without him. He turned a beaming smile onto Merlin's face even as Balinor let out an expaserated sigh. A sigh all parents made when faced with willful children.

"You know I can deny you nothing," Balinor said lowly to a smiling Merlin, "Very well. I will send Kilgarrah away so no more people will suffer. Is that pleasing to the prince?"

Arthur nodded, "It is." And it truly was. He had enough of fighting and dying. The endless cycle of hate and revenge continued ever on, never to be unbroken. But if he wanted to break it, then Arthur must make the first move. And if that meant letting a dragon go free, then so be it. 

And with that they moved to happier topics. Namely Balinor questioning Merlin about the life his son had led. The most amusing to Arthur was watching Merlin try and explain to Balinor why he was no longer engaged to Lancelot, because apparently not seeing each other for years was no excuse. All in all it was quite a pleasant evening before they all turned in for the night, planning on leaving early in the morning. 

Sure enough they were up before first light and moving towards Camelot. It was strange to watch Balinir worry over Merlin, mostly because Arthur knew Merlin would never put up with fuss easily. But he did so for his father as if it did not matter. If Arthur had tried it Merlin would have turned his hair blue or something. It would have been a pleasant walk if they were not all so on edge about the dangers that surrounded them in the forest. For two days they walked without complication of any kind, but knew it would last. 

It was on the third day that trouble fell upon them once again. As they walked along the beaten path when a strange whistle filled the air. They turned back to see what the noise was whe Merlin let out a shriek. Arthur turned to him with desperate eyes, seeing a strange carved arrow in Merlin's thigh as he stumbled to the ground. 

"Shit," Balinor snarled turning away to loom back down the path, "They have one of those."

Arthur helped Merlin to his feet, tucking the raven under his arm. "What do you need us to do?" Arthur demanded helping Merlin stand. Merlin's eyes were golden as he stared desperatly at his father, fear in the gold orbs. 

Balinor turned back to Arthur, his eyes hard. "I need you to take Merlin and run," he said lowly, "This monster is like nothing you have ever faced before. If you want your people to survive, you'll save my son."

Arthur nodded sweeping Merlin into his arms. "No," Merlin whispered his eyes wide with horror as Arthur began to run from the scene, "No, Arthur let me down, my father needs my help! Arthur! Arthur stop!" 

Arthur continued to run even as Merlin began to scream in agony, tears running down his face. Arthur held him close as they continue to run, a wave of heat pressed against their backs for a hellish moment before disappearing. And in the end he was left holding a sobbing Merlin in the middle of the woods as they both knelt on the ground clinging to each other. "He's gone, he's gone," Merlin cried into Arthur's neck brokenly as Arthur cradeled him close. It had gone so wrong. Now there was no Dragonlord and Merlin had just lost his father.

"What happened?" Arthur asked, voice tinged with shock, "What the hell was that?"

"I...I don't know," Merlin whimpered squirming free to pull the Star Book into his hands, "I saw...I saw the monster that killed my father. It's in this book somewhere I just need to find it....here!" 

The creature on the page was horrifying, more horrifying than anything Arthur had ever seen before in his life. It was illustrated with a skeletal body with skin stretched over the bones and a gaping mouth filled with rotting teeth. Sunken eye sockets held glowing red eyes as it reached out with clawed hands. 

"What is that thing?" Arthur demanded voice trembling as he gently held Merlin to his chest.

Merlin shook his head, whimpering at the loss of his father. "I don't know, it doesn't have a name. Just that it came over the ice to the north from across the sea. It's invisible when it hunts and uses invisible arrows."

Arthur let out a low curse gathering Merlin into his arms as he stood. "And now it's probably hunting us," Arthur told Merlin taking off at a run towards Camelot. He moved with all the desperation of a man who could lose everything. That creature had killed the last Dragonlord, what could they do now?

A gentle hand came to rest against Arthur's cheek and he turned to look at the teary Merlin. "I know you're worrying about Camelot and the dragon, but don't," Merlin said gently, "When a Dragonlord dies, his oldest son becomes the next Dragonlord." 

Which meant Merlin was a Dragonlord. First Emrys, now this. What couldn't Merlin do? The sound of horses broke Arthur from his musing and he gently lay Merlin down drawing his sword standing protectively in front of the injured man. 

The riders came around the bend and Arthur just stared at them in shock. Because riding into the clearing were his knights and Mordred who all looked worried as they studied the forests around them. "You have to be joking," Arthur muttered stepping out onto the road with shj arms crossed, "I thought I sent you back to Camelot?"

"We don't have to listen to your orders," Gwaine said watching as Merlin was hoisted onto Mordred's horse, the younger magical user fussing over his leg. 

"You do actually," Arthur muttered mounting his horse. 

Leon rode to his side with a worried look on his handsome face. "Are you alright sire?" He asked softly, "Merlin looks distressed beyond belief." 

"We've had a hard journey," was all Arthur could say on the subject, the issue to recent to discuss, "We must return back to Camelot immediately."

Leon looked trouble. "What of the Dragonlord? Is he not coming?"

Arthur just sighed fixing Merlin with a fond but expaserated look. "It seems Merlin is our Dragonlord now." 

There was a moment of stunned silence before Lancelot let out a loud groan. "We just can't leave you two alone, can we?" Lancelot muttered bringing a smile back to Merlin and Arthur's faces as they rode to Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Merlin is now the Dragonlord. Next chapter we enter Camelot and get to deal with the final confrontation between Arthur and the Church.


	19. Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final arc of the story. I really hope you guys enjoy this as much as I have. And don't worry. I have started on the sequel so you'll have something to look forward to.

Camelot was in ruins when they returned. The buildings may be standing, and the people may still be alive but they all knew there was a problem. Because while the dragon only appeared at night there was still something wrong with the kingdom. Because the banners were not the dragon of Camelot, but instead a black tree superimposed over a red moon stared down at them. 

Something had changed while they were away. There was something truly wrong and none of them quite knew what to do. "We need to get out of our armor," Gwaine said lowly to the others, "Dress like commoners. Then we can sneak into the castle and find out what happened."

Arthur glared at him. "I will not sneak into my own kingdom like an outlaw," Arthur said lowly voice tinged with violence.

"If you do not, then whoever took Camelot will take you also," Merlin pointed out trying to be reasonable in the face of adversity, "You need to remian out of enemy hands so you can take the throne once this is over."

Arthur could never truly argue against Merlin, and soon enough he and the other knights were on foot leading the horses through the back alleys. It was slightly disturbing that Gwaine led them to the most disreputable parts of Camelot to sell their horses for peasant clothes. The woman who bought them passed them dirty peasant clothing that would hide them from prying eyes. Once more Arthur stood by Merlin's side dressed as a peasant, hidden from royalty and nobility alike. 

"We will head to Camelot and retake the castle," Arthur announced as they stood together in the dirty alleyway, "I do not know what we will encounter, but it will no doubt try us. But I have faith that we will prevail." 

Merlin stepped forward eyes golden in the light. "I am going to the forest outside of Camelot," he announced holding up a hand to quiet the dismayed cries of the knights, "I will be dealing with the dragon. Once it is taken care of, I will return to help you against this threat." 

There was nothing Arthur could say to stop him. The dragon must be dealt with or else they were doomed for failure no matter what. So instead of arguing Arthur pulled Merlin close, pressing a desperate kiss to his mouth before pulling away. "Be careful," was all Arthur breathed as Merlin pulled back from him. 

Merlin smiled sweetly at him, placing a hand on Arthur's cheek, "Look after Mordred for me." And then Merlin was running from the alley back towards the gates of Camelot. 

Arthur turned back to his knights, determination etched on all of their faces as they prepared to storm the castle. "Let's go," Arthur said and that was the end of that. They crept through the alleys keeping away from the wide streets to make sure they would not be spotted by the enemy. They were all determined and would not bow to the invaders. 

Sure enough they entered the castle through the servants entrance, keeping a quiet and low profile as they slunk through the castle halls. "We need to split up," Arthur said lowly as they hid in a corridor to keep from detection, "Leon, I want you to take Elyan and Mordred to the dungeons to get as many knights as possible out and ready to defend Camelot. Gwaine, Percival, and Lancelot will rouse the townspeople. We need them on our side if we are to succeed."

"What about you?" Gwaine demanded and Arthur was forcibly reminded that Gwaine had sworn his life to him. They were tied through blood magic and could never truly part.

Arthur smiled grimly back at them all. "I'll be having a word with whoever decided they could take my throne," Arthur pulled back, "Go quickly, time is of the essence." He then turned and ran down the hall ignoring the protests behind him. It was a trick he had learned from Merlin, if you don't leave before anyone can argue they can't change your mind.

In no time at all Arthur was creeping into the throne room, sword at the ready as he walked through the servants entrance. The room was deserted, no nobles present or even guards anywhere to be seen. All that stood out was the strange banner that stood out throughout the room. 

"You can come out now Prince Arthur."

Aware that the element of surprise was lost to him, Arthur straightened up and stepped boldly into the room. He walked calmly around the throne until he could see the person sitting on it from the side. A wave of cold horror slid down his spine as he regarded the person seated proudly on the throne. 

"Morgana," Arthur said voice cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought about it. Honestly, I've been having some issues with writers block and getting any encouragement always helps. So even just press the button to give me kudos if you could!


	20. Counting Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to get up. Life got the better of me for a while. Between moving, and working, I just had no time. But I will try and get the next chapter up next week don't worry.

Merlin sprinted through the streets of Camelot, panting as he ducked under low hanging signs and lept over abandoned packs. All around him the signs of the dragon were present. From the blackened doorways to the scorch marks upon the pavement, the destruction had hit Camelot hard in the last couple of days. It would take time for the city to recover from such destruction, time that Merlin would be sure they had.

He stumbled out of the main city and into the fields surrounding it. He could have kept running, could have spared the terrified townspeople from this sight but he refused. Let them come. Let them see him save them. Let these people, who had condemned his kind to death, watch as Emrys showed them the same mercy they denied others. 

Standing tall in the field, Merlin raised his eyes to the heavens above. Gold crept through his eyes shining brightly enough to bring the people of Camelot to a halt as they stared at him in horror. A few knights drew their swords but Merlin didn’t react, He reached deep inside, to the place where the Stars had first touched him, and drew upon that well of magic.

“O drakon, fthengomai au se kalon su katerkheo deuro!” Merlin yelled, voice echoing with magic that boomed across the skies. He didn’t have to wait long for the dragon to respond. The screams of the people around him heralded the dragon’s descent just the same as the flapping of mighty wings. 

With a roar that shook the trees, the great dragon lit upon the ground. A snarl crossed the creature’s face before it released a plume of fire towards the small form of the warlock. Merlin waved his hand, absently brushing aside the attack as if it were a particularly annoying bug. 

Stalking forward Merlin snarled, “Dragorn. Non didlkai. Kari miss, epsipass imalla krat. Katostar abore ceriss. Katicur. Me ta sentende divoless. Kar… krisass”

With an angry growl Kilgharrah dropped his head in submission. “Why do you stop me Dragonlord?” Kilgharrah demanded his voice a deep growl, “These people have slain all others of my kind, they deserve to suffer as I did!”

It was painfully true. Even now the great creature bore the marks of captivity and abuse that brought tears to Merlin’s eyes. “I can’t let you kill anymore people,” Merlin admitted gentle voice carrying in the breeze, “Because if I do, then you will be no better than Uther Pendragon.”

“I will never be on his level!” Kilgharrah snarled, his yell echoing off the stones. Around them people cowered and stared in fear, eyes locked on the boy and the dragon. 

“Then prove it!” Merlin cried desperation coloring his voice, “Show these people the mercy that was denied to you! Stop this cycle of hate and bloodshed, go with peace from this land! You are the Great Kilgharrah, Last of the Dragons! What need have you for revenge?”

There was a long silence as the two magical beings regarded each other. Merlin would not force his will onto the dragon, he would never take the choice from such a beautiful being. Then, at long last, Kilgharrah bowed his head in submission. 

“I will leave this place young warlock,” Kilgharrah said voice incredibly tender,”Not due to any affection for Camelot, but due to my affection for you Emrys.” 

“Thank you,” Merlin whispered. As the dragon took off, Merin turned to return to the palace. He did not doubt Arthur would need his help soon. Behind him, people whispered excitedly to themselves about how Emrys had saved them from the dragon.

Emrys was no demon. He was Camelot’s savior. 

"Morgana," Arthur said, voice cold to keep the shock from it, "This is a surprise. I didn't expect you to be the one who took Camelot for her own."

"There's a lot you don't know Arthur, or should I say brother dearest?" A twisted smile crossed her face. "You didn't know that did you? Uther never told you that I was your half sister." 

"No, he didn't," Arthur admitted with a careless shrug. Honestly, after everything he has seen and experienced, this is the least amazing thing. It had been far more amazing to discover a boy with magic in his veins who was the kindest would Arthur had ever met. More wondrous still to fall so madly in love with him, and have the boy love him in return. "Father didn't tell me a great many things Morgana."

Her once beautiful face twisted into an ugly sneer, her dress draped around her. "She came to me in my dreams, told me the truth about Uther. When I confronted him, he agreed to all the things I accused him off. Just like she told me."

Arthur let out a pained sigh, he only had guesses as to who this stranger was but he could guess who the woman telling Morgana these things was. "Is that all she told you?"

"Not even close. She told me that Camelot is mine by right, not yours! She said she could make you leave Camelot and summoned the dragon before establishing me as the queen. My sister in everything but blood will support me and my reign. Together, the moon and the sun will stand tall on the ruins of Camelot and rebulid it from the ashes! No more of our people will die under Uther, we will protect our people Arthur!"

"Your people...I don't believe this," Arthur just sighed running a hand through his hair to keep from laughing hysterically. He stood before Morgana and glared at her, eyes flashing with inner fire. A scared Druid boy stared back at him, tears running down his face as Camelot soldiers destroyed his family. Merlin's beautiful face gazed back, lit by the fires if the great library. Even worse, the countless people that lay dead for being heretics in a small village days away, "How are you going to protect these people? By killing each one of them when they speak out against you? Tell me Morgana how you plan to deal with them, are you going to follow the model of Lydom?"

Morgana rose to her feet, furious as she stood before him. Arthur could see the gold seeping into her eyes as she stalked forward down the steps of the throne her dress billowing behind her. "I am going to protect magic users like me from people like Uther," Morgana hissed, "And from people like you..."

"Are you going to protect them from the Church?" Arthur asked her softly that made Morgana pause. He gazed sadly at her wondering when is mad creature had replaced Morgana, probably long ago, "She didn't mention that, did she. How the Church hunts down everyone who uses magic and kills them. She's using you Morgana, and as soon as she gets what she wants she will kill you also."

"You're lying," Morgana's voice wavered as she took a step away from him. 

Arthur advanced face hard in her weakness. "I'm not," Arthur growled lowly, "Why don't you call her here and ask her yourself?" 

They both turned as the doors to the throne room were thrown open, and in walked the woman who haunted Arthur's dreams. Her golden mask glittered on her face as her robes billowed behind her as she strode confidently into the throne room. "I must say, when I met you in the library I did not know I was facing a prince," Morgause drawled pulling her mask off and casting it to the floor, "You have been quite the pain in my side Prince Arthur over the years."

Arthur smiled coldly. This was the woman who had ruined Merlin's life, had led to him having to run through the woods and hide away from the world. It was her fault. "I must say I've enjoyed making your life harder after everything you've done." 

"I never thought you would aid Emrys though, I worked quite hard to turn you against him," Morgause sighed sadly sweeping over to stand by Morgana. 

Arthur's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

"The prophecy of course. Arthur, the Once and Future King along the the warlock Emrys will destroy the Church of the Sun and bring magic back to the world. I couldn't let that happen you see, our mission in the Church is far too important," Morgause admitted, "I had to turn you against magic completely, which would be difficult with a Wandering Knight for a mother. It was even harder with Nimueh who wanted to bring magic back into the world. So I took care of them."

She...this woman had killed his mother. Not just his mother but the old high Priestess of the Sun for her own mad ambition. All of this death was caused because of a gods forsaken prophecy.

"So what, you killed Nimueh and took her place in the Church?" Arthur snarled sword at the ready, "For a prophecy that may or may not happen?" 

Morgause snarled, face twisting into an ugly mask, "I was preventing it from happening! I turned Uther against magic which would keep you from working with it. All I had to do was get rid of Emrys, so I made the stance against magic even stricter. They were already considered demons, no matter what Nimueh tried to do to discourage it, so I just reinforced the idea. Anyone who had even a hint of magic would be put to death, as would heretics and those who had bored both. Emrys should have been killed!"

Morgause took a calming breath, settling her face back into the sickening smile. "And then Emrys showed up in my library years ago and I knew I failed. He disappeared and I couldn't find him no matter how I tried. I sent the best hunters I had, the lamia and the baykok, to hunt him down but both failed. So I found the dragon and sent him against Camelot. I knew Emrys would not leave his beloved kingdom to burn and when he returned I could destroy him."

Everything that had happened, all the pain and suffering, had been caused by Morgause. The dragon causing suffering to his people. Merlin's injuries and pain, even Balinor's death was caused by her madness. All of the pain and suffering was caused by this monster of a woman. "Emrys isn't the demon," Arthur snarled voice low and filled with hatred, "The true demon has been hiding behind the righteous facade!" 

Morgana stumbled back from her, eyes wide and betrayed as she moved closer to Arthur. Horror was clear on her face as she regarded Morgause. "You lied to me," was the sunned whisper, sounding like a small child questioning a parent, "You lied about all of this!"

"Of course I did sister," Morgasue said waving a dismissive hand, "I had to get what I wanted from you. Now though, you've outlived your usefulness and Arthur needs to die." Her golden eyes flashed as she raised a hand into the air, fingers outstretched as she began to chant under her breath.

Arthur grabbed Morgana and pulled her behind him. He did not blame her for what had happened, Arthur had learned years ago he was just one small piece in this massive political game. Neither of them were controlling the pieces, it seemed that Morgause had the upper hand. 

A blast if fire rose before the pair and out from the fire stepped the monster. Neither of them could scream from the terror of this beast, it's sunken red eyes glaring glowing as the skeletal beast stepped forward the rotting teeth showing through the grim smile. "You've met the baykok before Arthur," Morgause cooed voice twisted and wrong causing Arthur's skin to crawl more than the monster did, "It killed that fool Balinor, and now....it will kill you." 

The creature stepped forward with a rattling his, hands outstretched for their necks. Morgana clutched at the back of Arthur's cloak as the pair backed away from the monster. Absently Arthur was aware of the sound of fighting outside of the throne room but was so focused on the baykok he did not focus. Still he was determined to hold his own and go down fighting, so he held his sword high as he prepared to do battle. 

"I'm not afraid of death," Arthur told Morgause calmly his voice steady. A cool breeze curled around his head, offering comfort feeling like a lover’s caress. "You shouldn't be," a soft voice whispered on the breeze, "For you walk in starlight my love." 

A powerful wind blew the doors open, revealing the figure who stood there proudly. Merlin, no Emrys, strode into the room with his head held high eyes gold and flashing in the light. In one hand Emrys clutched a sword that sung in the air as he stormed forward eyes locked on Morgause. The monster turned slowly to regard Emrys with a sickening laugh. Morgause let out a shriek of pure rage. "Emrys," she spat hatred clear in her voice. 

"Morgause," Emrys said coldly. Shock raced down Arthur's spine because Merlin's voice was not soft now. No, it was a great booming force echoing through the throne room as he stalked forward sword at the ready. "It is time to stop this. There has been enough today."

"How dare you tell me that!" She screamed voice bouncing through the walls of the room, "You will bring about the end of the Church of the Sun! Everything we worked for, everything we accomplished in the name of the Sun God will be destroyed by you! I will die before I let that happen!"

"Then so be it," Emrys said, voice sad. 

The baykok howled a chilling sound as lunged for Emrys with a fanged grin. Arthur yelled out in rage lunging forward to grab Emrys and get him out of the way. For a brief second he felt the weight of his sword leave him and then it was back in his hands. But this sword felt slightly different than his old one, it sat more comfortably in his hand. It even was the perfect weight almost as if it had been created by him. 

He swung in desperation only wanting to protect Merlin from the monster that could potentially end his life. The sword cut into the baykok easily, the monster screaming in agony as it crumbled to ash before Arthur's eyes. He looked up meeting Emrys's bright and smiling face over the remains of the creature. 

Morgause screamed in rage golden eyes flashing in the light. Clouds gathered outside as her magic continued to grow, twisting around her as a present heavy feeling in the air. "Impossible!" Morgause shrieked, her eyes flashing with hatred, "Nothing should be able to destroy the baykok!"

Emrys sent him Arthur a mysterious smile golden eyes twinkling in the light. "Except for a sword forged in a dragon's breath," Emrys announced bold and strong in the face of Morgause's rage, "You know as well as I do, a sword from a dragon's breath can destroy anything." 

With a scream of rage Morgause threw her arms forward, shadows spilling forth and roiling at them. Arthur stumbled back away from the shadows when something increadible happened. A wall of sparkling blue light appeared in front of him, protecting him from the writhing shadows. The light curved around him to form a protective orb that Emrys maintained. It sparkled around them like starlight. 

"Get behind me," Emrys ordered, watching Morgause as Arthur hurried to comply, "This will get a bit...well terrifying is a good word for it."

And with that the blue light flickered away and Emrys raised his hands and pushed forward steady gaining ground against Morgause. The priestess summoned elements against him, calling fire and earth against Emrys with desperation. Emrys battered her attacks away with water and air, pulling pure magic from the air before sending it rushing against Morgause. Magic crackled in the air, pure power could be felt as it pulled Arthur's hair on end as they blasted each other. 

It was so far beyond his level that he didn't stand a chance. No one Uther had feared them when they could do such damage without even blinking. Each one was a terrifying individual who could easily wipe out an army of knights, yet Arthur only feared one of them. Once upon a time the legend of the demon Emrys had been enough to strike fear into his heart. Now Emrys was the one to bring comfort in the face of such chaos. 

Slowly, ever so slowly Emrys pushed his way forward with pure magical strength. Morgause was slowly crumbling under his might, her face losing what little color it had under Emrys's onslaught. She was weakening and was aware of it. Arthur could only watch helplessly as her face twisted with desperation Morgause prepared for one final attack. The darkness gathered around her, flickering as it grew in power.

But Emrys was not one who would let her win. He straightened up, looking to the skies. And in the most powerful voice Arthur had ever heard screamed one single word of power. Just one word that echoed throughout the whole of Camelot bringing a stop to the struggles in the streets as every person turned to regard the keep with wide eyes as dark clouds gathered above the keep. Another word of power left Emry's lips as a single bolt of lightning flashed down engulfing Morgause. She screamed as she burned before them, the smell of burning flesh permeated the air before she disappeared in a flash of light. 

"That's it," Emrys breathed out eyes rolling back in his head as he crumpled to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we're nearly there! Hope you've been enjoying it so far.


	21. Welcome to the New Age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for taking so long but I have a good reason. In case you couldn't tell from the ridiculous amount of research in this story I'm a history major. My classes this term kind of sent me into a depression spiral and here is why: 
> 
> I'm taking Modern Arab World Problems, the History of the Black Death, and started my thesis which is on Nazi human experimentation. 
> 
> I'm not going to lie, I spent two weeks eating ice cream and cursing humanity. But the story is up.

Arthur rushed forward and caught Emrys before he could hit the ground. Gently he lowered the unconscious figure to the ground, smoothing a hand over his brow trying to sooth Merlin to sleep. Because that was who he was now, he was Merlin not Emrys. The sound of cloth sliding across the floor had Arthur looking up as he watched a pale Morgana stumble to her feet.

"She lied to me," Morgana hissed, eyes wide with madness as she looked around the room, "She...she lied to me! Used me, her own sister!" 

Arthur frowned cradling Merlin closer to his chest while clutching the sword in his other hand. "Morgana..."

"No! No no no no no," Morgana shrieked and her eyes flashed gold. Arthur yelled out before with a flash of dark blue she was gone. Almost as if she had never been there in the first place. 

Arthur let out a pained sigh before getting to his feet, holding a limp Merlin in his arms. Gently, he leaned in and pressed an adoring kiss to Merlin's pale forehead before whispering, "You've saved us all Merlin, I am so proud of you." Then he walked from the throne room head held high as the people cheered for their prince. 

In the wake of the battle, many truths came to light. Uther was dead, so Arthur was crowned king the day after his father was buried. But there was no time to mourn for the young king. The first act he did after ordering the rebuilding of Camelot was to make magic legal and renounce the idea that magic users were sorcerers. After the people who heard the story of how Emrys saved them from certain death the change was embraced. 

The knights all survived the battle. Leon was quite fine and returned as the captain of the knights of Camelot under Arthur. His support kept the Arthur functioning those first couple of days. Elyan had a few new battle scars that he showed to the beautiful young ladies in the taverns. Lancelot finally asked Gwen to marry him which luckily put all the knights out of their ongoing suffering as they got their act together. Elyan was quite pleased to no longer have to listen to his sister speak about Lancelot at all hours of the day. Percival was injured badly in the battle and spent a few days in bed. Most surprisingly was that Gwaine was the one who tended to him, fussing over Percival as he slowly recovered. Again, it was no surprise that the pair end up together. Arthur went one step further and added Mordred to his ranks of knights. 

However it was to Merlin that Arthur returned to each night. Merlin, who was still unconcious from his fight against Morgause. Arthur had asked Gaius to examine Merlin days ago but all the physician could say was Merlin had drained himself of energy while fighting Morgause. It would take him quite a bit of time to recover from the event. So every night Arthur would come and sit by Merlin's bedside, taking the pale frail hand in his before pressing a single kiss to the palm. Then he would softly tell Merlin of all the happenings in the castle in the hopes it would rouse him from his slumber.

It would be easy to despair and cry out that Merlin was lost to them, but Arthur knew it was not so. Soon enough Merlin would open his beautiful blue eyes and smile adoringly at Arthur in that special way of his. Then Arthur could tell him of the changes in Camelot before asking Merlin to stay by his side, the new king was even prepared to beg for it. After two weeks of this, Arthur nearly wept with relief when Merlin opened his eyes groggily.

"Arthur?" He whispered, voice hoarse and cracked from so long asleep.

Arthur leant forward, gently brushing raven hair off of Merlin's forehead as he did his best to soothe a rather disgruntled Merlin. "Hush now, everything is alright," Arthur murmured soothingly pressing a soft kiss to Merlin's forehead. "You're awake and that's all that matters."

"What happened?" Merlin demanded as he curled into Arthur's side. "All I remember is summoning a storm to face Morgause."

"You beat her," it was all Arthur could say to Merlin. He would never be able to cope if he realized he had taken a life in cold blood, "She'll never bother us again. After that you collapsed from the strain of the fight and have been unconscious for quite a while as you recovered your strength. Before you ask, everyone is quite fine so there is nothing to worry about."

"You're sure?" Merlin's soft voice was even weaker as he curled closer to Arthur on the bed, pouting as he demanded kisses from Arthur. 

"Of course, Gwen and Lancelot will be getting married, Gwaine's finally put Percival out of his misery, and Mordred has become a knight," Arthur explained gently sliding onto the bed and gathering Merlin into his arms, "So there's nothing to worry about, just focus on getting your strength back."

"What about Morgana?"

"Let me deal with her," Arthur told him voice firm with command even as Merlin curled into his neck. Merlin hummed sleepily but did as Arthur commanded. The pair curled together happily snuggling against the plush pillows as they traded lazy kisses in the evening air. "It's over," Merlin would whisper in a daze, "It's really over" like a desperate prayer as he realized all the pain and suffering he had faced was behind him now. Arthur pressed kiss after kiss to Merlin's wanting mouth needing to calm and claim Merlin for his own in their warm bed in Camelot. 

Arthur pulled away from Merlin's mouth for a second, gently tipping Merlin's head back to stare into his eyes. "Merlin, stay here with me," Arthur asked softly.

Merlin pulled back a worried frown on his face as gazed up at Arthur. "But the law against magic..."

"Has been abolished. It was one of the first things I did once I became king," Arthur whispered pressing kisses down the column of Merlin's neck, "I couldn't have you leave me again, when you were gone I wasn't living just getting by day by day..."

"So you want me as your court sorcerer?" Merlin asked with a shy smile happily falling into Arthur's arms once more.

Arthur hummed lowly as Merlin happily nuzzled his neck. "I was thinking more of with you as Consort," Arthur admitted gently bending down to suck a mark into Merlin's neck.

A delighted gasp left Merlin's lips as he squirmed closer to Arthur a shy but pleased smile on his face. "Are you asking me to marry you?" Merlin asked happily a slow blush spreading across his pale cheeks. 

Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin's forehead before pulling back to smile gently down at Merlin's shyly delighted face. "Just say yes you idiot," Arthur murmured grinning at Merlin's disgruntled expression. 

"You shouldn't call your fiancé an idiot dollop head," Merlin teased gently.

"You have to say yes before you can become my fiancé," Arthur informed him scowling when Merlin punched his shoulder. The pair rolled on the bed together wrestling gently, Arthur was still painfully aware of how fragile Merlin was. It was a playful game that ended with Merlin pinned under him mewling as Arthur sucked marks into his neck. Pulling back Arthur pressed a loving kiss to his mouth, gazing down at a giggling Merlin. They would be married soon, and Arthur would never be parted from Merlin's eyes again. 

The next day Arthur wrote up the betrothal contract for Merlin and placed the deposit for Merlin's hand down. Merlin, of course, was convinced it was way too much to pay for his bride price. He was just a simple peasant who should not be worth so much. Arthur's argument was Merlin was actually Emrys, the embodiment of magic and the equivelant of a prince for the Druids. Mordred of course had to chime in and tell Arthur that Merlin was more like a god than a prince. A smug Arthur had just used that to encourage his ridiculous crusade to promote Merlin as the Druid prince. 

Soon enough Camelot was swept up in the joys of a royal marriage. The people needed something joyous after all the suffering that had happened in the last couple of years. First with the Crusade, and then the conquering of Camelot. Arthur was happy to use that to convince Merlin to agree with the lavish preparations for the wedding that were planned for the next ninety days. Merlin still thought it was ridiculous and complained about it loudly to Arthur who would kiss Merlin to shut him up. 

Merlin was turned over to Gwen for the fitting of his wedding clothing, an experience he was not looking forward to. He had been so cross he refused to leave his bed and Lancelot had carried him through the castle to an amused Gwen. 

"Don't mind him," Lancelot told her with a wry grin, "He lived in the woods for years and still hasn't learned manners."

Merlin grumbled as he shuffled with disgruntlement as Lancelot deposited him in front of Gwen. "You're still a jerk and I don't know why I associate with you," Merlin grumbled getting a bright laugh from Gwen at his annoyance. She was always kind to him, never gave Merlin strange looks for not understanding most normal human interaction. 

"Come now Merlin," Gwen said gently fitting the cool blue silk around his shoulders, "Just a little more and we'll be done for the day. Then you can go back to whatever magic you've been doing in your free time." 

Merlin just sighed, he hadn't been doing magic these last couple of days. It had been filled with lessons on etiquette and politics. Long days where Merlin was locked inside with only stuffy old tutors. It had been an entire week since he saw Arthur, which was hard when the betrothal was only ninety days. 

"Oh, I am so excited for a royal wedding," Gwen gushed as she finished the final pins on the marriage robes. Lancelot just rolled his eyes before smiling genially at Gwen when she turned to him. "Can you just imagine it? I never thought it would be happening so soon!"

"Because Arthur's a prat?" Merlin asked absently.

Gwen stuck him with a needle, a small scowl on her face. "You shouldn't say that about your future husband," she scolded. 

Lancelot just chuckled at the pair of them. "The day he stops insulting Arthur is the day we know he's been possessed," Lancelot teased ducking as Gwen swatted him in the shoulder. 

"Hush you, leave poor Merlin alone," Gwen ordered, "Did you know Gwaine and Percival are in a relationship? They'll be so adorable together!"

"I'm glad Gwaine's found him someone who can care of him like he deserves," Merlin mused, "He seemed upset when I wouldn't let him go with me and Mordred."

There was a long and rather long silence before Gwen whispered, "You and Gwaine?"

"Who knew you were such a slut?" Lancelot mused a teasing grin on his face as Merlin stuck out his tongue. Gwen just sighed before walking out of the room grumbling about boys who couldn't act seriously for a single second. 

Lancelot walked up to Merlin, gazing at his close friend who stood before him. They looked so different than they had when they were six years old, meeting for the first time. Lancelot was a knight dressed in the armor and the cloak of red. And Merlin was now wearing silk and soon to be royalty. In fact he was already seen as royalty. Merlin smiled sheepishly, "Seems like we did pretty well for two village kids." 

Lancelot chuckled gently pulling Merlin in for a hug. "You were always more than just that," Lancelot murmured, "I still can't believe we came so far." 

Merlin laughed happily holding Lancelot close. "I wish the people back home could see us now " Merlin whispered, "They never thought we would amount to anything."

Lancelot just hummed in agreement. "Are you happy," Lancelot asked Merlin softly, "Getting married to Arthur? He takes care of you?"

Merlin smiled brightly at him, a bright smile that had once been because of Lancelot. But now that smile was all for Arthur. "I've never been happier in my life," Merlin told him softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted the Merlin and Lancelit scene for one reason, to show their growth. Look back on the chapter where they are children and compare it to now. They have both changed so much in this story.
> 
> Don't worry, next chapter is Arthur's final transformation.


	22. Walks in Starlight

The day of the wedding was a bright day for Camelot. Wreaths of flowers were stretched out over the halls and hung from the windows fluttering in the wind. Each person wore bright clothing with flowers on their persons in honor of the new king's consort they would have by the end of the day. 

The wedding was spread throughout the land of Camelot by word of mouth from peasants who were all awestruck by the beautiful ceremony. It was held outside on the balcony as a sign from King Arthur that new days had come to Camelot. No more executions would take place there and the beautiful wedding would show it to the world.

King Arthur stood before them, proud and resplendent in his armor. A full red cape hung from his shoulders and Excalibur hung by his hip. A modest gold crown sat upon his brow before he waited for his soon-to-be-consort to join him. And this Merlin, the well known Emrys, was gorgeous as he appeared by Arthur's side. Wearing light blue silk robes for purity that were embroidered with silver thread, he shone like a star in the night sky. A crown of orange blossoms sat on his head which would be replaced by the consort's circlet soon enough. 

It was clear to all those who watched them that they loved each other truly. King Arthur could not take his eyes off of Merlin, a small smile crossing his face as he studied Merlin in the light. They would speak of how shy Merlin had been at the wedding, his eyes trained on the floor and a bright blush staining his cheeks. But none could deny their passion as they came together for a sweet kiss gazing happily into each other's eyes. 

After their kiss Merlin sunk to his knees, gazing at Arthur with worship clear on his face. And then his voice rung out over the procession, each person watching with awe.

"I swear to serve Camelot and it's people in all ways that I can, following the accords of their laws. Each decision I make will be made with mercy and justice by my side, guiding my actions in all matters of the state. I shall guide Camelot by my king and husband's side, never betraying him. Camelot is first and foremost in my heart and I shall serve her to the end of my days to the best of my abilities. The things which I have promised here, I will keep and perform. This I swear to the stars themselves." 

Then, gently, King Arthur lifted the crown of orange blossoms from Merlin's head and placed it down. Then he lifted the circlet of woven silver from the pillow the priest held before lowering it to rest on Merlin's brow. Their king smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to Merlin's forehead before helping him to his feet. Then Arthur turned to the assembled crowds leading Merlin to face them also. 

"People of Camelot!" Arthur called out a gentle arm wrapped around Merlin's waist, "May I present to you your new Consort and Court Sorcerer, Merlin Emrys Pendragon!" 

The people let out a great cheer as the ceremony finished and the celebrations began. The king led his consort back inside both smiling happily at each other as they went to their wedding feast. It was a glorious feast, a great creation that spread out over the tables making them groan and strain under the weight of the food. The court would eat well that night, there was no doubt about it seeing how the cooks had spent days on the feast.

Not only that, but the king had the feast spread to the people of Camelot. Even if they were not inside the castle they could take part in the festivities, just another sign of King Arthur's generousness that the people were grateful for. Goodwill was abundant throughout the kingdom in the face of the marriage ceremony. The people thought kindly on the new consort speaking brightly about how he had saved them all from Morgause and Morgana. The effects of their actions were already spreading. Word had gotten out about Morgause's actions in the name of the Church of the Sun and the kings throughout the land were furious with the Church. First the failed crusade and now this was wiping out the Church's power base and leaving them weak. Even more amazing was that many of the kings were now following Arthur's example and beginning to instate court sorcerers and repeal the ban against magic in an attempt to take power back from the Church. It would be a longer and bitter political struggle. 

But for Arthur and Merlin, this was the farthest thing from their minds. They were wrapped around each other sharing sappy grins as they celebrated their marriage. "Arthur stop it," Merlin hissed as Arthur tried to steal another kiss, "We're in the middle of a feast!"

Arthur smirked at him, leaning in closer to his new consort (he was married, Arthur never imagined he could actually marry Merlin!) to keep contact. He tugged Merlin in close so their sides were pressed against each other as the feast continued around them. "I don't care much for this feast," Arthur admitted voice a low growl that had Merlin melting into him, "There's another feast I would like to take part in right now."

Merlin snorted with laughter a rather unattractive sound as he dissolved into giggles against Arthur's side. "By the stars that was terrible," Merlin announced a happy grin on his face as he stared up at Arthur with adoration, "Please don't say that again, I doubt my poor heart could take it." 

"There's something else you could be taking right now."

"Arthur stop it." 

Arthur settled back in his seat keeping his hand intertwined with Merlin's as he attempted to return his attention to the feast. It was hard when Merlin was curled against his side with a happy smile and all Arthur wanted to do was pull him close and kiss Merlin again and again until they were both dizzy with desire. Instead Arthur had to watch the feast until they were able to slip away. 

It took another two agonizing hours before the court began to disperse. Merlin and Arthur were pulled into congratulations from the knights before Arthur was able to cart his new spouse off leaving the hall behind. With a possessive hand on ghe small of his back Arthur was able to lead Merlin to their chambers. Arthur would have swept Merlin into his arms to carry him to their bed if not for Merlin's warning look. Instead Arthur led him by the hand to the bed before pulling Merlin onto the soft blankets and covering Merlin's smaller body easily. 

Merlin wrapped his thin arms around Arthur's neck happily, a bright smile on his face. "My husband," Merlin whispered awe clear in his voice. Arthur could only lean down to press a quick kiss to the corner of Merlin's mouth. 

"You're husband," Arthur murmured knowing that this must seem like a dream for Merlin who had lived so far away from the world before. Ever so gently Arthur removed the circlet from Merlin's head to place it on the end table, his own crown following. Pulling back Arthur reached for the ties to his cloak but before he could remove it Merlin's eyes flashed gold. One second they were fully dressed, the other the clothing was piled neatly in a corner.

Arthur couldn't help but laugh, pressing Merlin into the mattress and nuzzle Merlin's pale neck. "Have I told you how much I love magic?"

"You can always say it again," Merlin teased before letting out a gasp of delight as Arthur bit down on his neck. Arthur chuckled at him pressing a soothing kiss to the red mark he left. "I'll say it everyday," Arthur murmured voice low as he trailed kisses up Merlin's neck before finishing with a soft kiss against Merlin's mouth. Merlin mewled happily under him, sighing happily into Arthur's kiss with a sweet smile. 

It was different that night, unlike the night they came together under the stars. That joined had been rushed and desperate, their fear of death and separation driving them onwards into a frenzied night of passion. But it was different this time. Death no longer weighed so heavily on them safe in bed during their wedding night. This was a promise to their future together, the beginning of spending each night safe in each other's arms and every day by the others side. 

They were gentle tonight, neither one begging or pleading for faster of harder. Instead they clung to each other sharing soft kisses as they twisted together sharing the same breaths. Merlin clung to Arthur's broad shoulders, mewling as each thrust drove deeper into him leaving him softer, more pliant with each moment. Arthur treated him as if he were glass, murmuring words of adoration into Merlin's ears even as he claimed him fully. 

It was not flesh based pleasure, but more for the pleasure of the spirit as it joined with its mate. After they lay together, Merlin's head on Arthur's chest listening to the strong heart beat against his cheek. Arthur ran his strong hand down Merlin's back, petting him as they pressed together under the blankets. 

"Are you happy?" Arthur asked, voice a low rumble in the night air.

Merlin tilted his head up to press a kiss to Arthur's cheek. "I'm always happy with you Arthur," he whispered into the night air curling back into the protective embrace of Arthur's strong arms. Together they slowly sunk into the comforting embrace of sleep while clinging tightly to each other. 

Spring had come once more upon the land. Flowers bloomed in wild fields and harvests were planted for the preparation of summer times. The air was warm with the promise of rain as the people rushed about their lives hoping to finish before the skies broke open. Last spring had been marked by a wedding of royalty, this spring was marked by good fortune for the kingdom of Camelot. 

Behind the borders of Camelot the world was changing rapidly. The Church had lost its power, royalty and nobility had risen back into control. Acceptance of magic was spreading across the continent with each falling of the Church. There were whispers of a land in the north, a land of ice and snow and winter, opening it's borders once more to the world, a land where magic was commonplace and powerful. The world was changing and this would be the land to watch out for. 

But in Camelot there was peace. Hidden away from the rest of the world was a simple garden where the Consort of the King sat upon a simple bench under a large tree. Around him bloomed hundred of different roses each one sparkling with unnatural color in the spring sun. This was Merlin's garden, gifted to him by Arthur after the day of their wedding. Merlin had taken off with the idea before using his magic to change the colors of the roses to fantastic shades. The deeper you walked in the garden the more beautiful the colors became.

Merlin gazed down at the rose he held in his hands. It was beautiful and colored like crystals. When the light hit the petals rainbows of light would appear around it. So distracted by was he that Merlin did not notice he was no longer alone until a warm hand came to rest upon his knee. Raising his eyes, Merlin met Arthur's adoring eyes. The king watched him as if he was a precious jewel to be covered and protected. 

"Did you know?" Arthur asked his smile warming Merlin to the bone, "That my love walks in starlight?"

Merlin's grin softened that that, turning into a wistful smile. He remembered standing on a grassy hill overlooking a city so grand it hurt to look at, the beauty hiding the rotten center. And the words he had told Arthur then, a promise and his destiny. 

"Ego semper ambulare luce stellarum," Merlin mused much to Arthur's enjoyment.

"What does it mean?" Arthur asked. It had always bothered him, the way Merlin had once said it half joyous and half pained so long ago.

Merlin hummed under his breath eyes lost to the images of the path. "It means I will always walk in starlight," Merlin told him a wry grin twisting his lips, "My mother would tell me that when I asked why none of the other children would play with me. She said they walked in the sunlight, and I by starlight."

Arthur rose from his kneeling position and gently tugged Merlin into a gentle kiss. "You never have to say it again," Arthur promised voice feverent as he stroked the side of Merlin's face, "Because you walk in the sun with me, for all to see your beauty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go guys! Then it will all be complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Anything I can clarify I will. 
> 
> Good news, I have the last chapter done so this story will be finished. Bad news, what I planned to have done in five chapters took me fifteen so this is going to be an epic. I am determined to finish though. This is my priority. 
> 
> First update will set up the plot so everyone can have plenty to read. Please leave a comment, and if you enjoy it just leave kudos.


End file.
